Snowflakes
by Zou Raa
Summary: Jatuh hati dengan orang yang salah. Hubungan rumit. Sebagai teman. Terkadang musuh. Ikatan kekasih. Dan... Keluarga. Terlihat indah, murni, tetapi dingin bagai snowflakes. Apakah romansa Ichigo dan Rukia juga akan berakhir seperti takdir salju?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach -0- Tite Kubo**

Multychapter. AU.

_**Snowflakes**_

_Part 1_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hamparan salju membentang seluas mata memandang. Pohon pinus yang tumbuh pun tertimpa butiran salju, mengaburkan warna hijau dedaunan yang kini dipenuhi lanskap putih.

Arena ski ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang menyukai permainan berseluncur. Mereka melakukan banyak atraksi untuk menikmati olahraga musim dingin tersebut. Beberapa di antara pengunjung yang belum mahir berski lebih memilih bermain di tempat yang aman dengan cara menghindari tumpukan terjal salju.

Kurosaki Ichigo berada di antara para pengunjung. Fisiknya tinggi, terlihat kurus meski badannya berisi dan dihiasi otot khas atlet lelaki. Jaket tebal berwarna biru tua membungkus seluruh tubuhnya yang tegap. Dengan topi rajutan berwarna hitam ia menyembunyikan sedikit rambut jingga kebanggaannya. Rahangnya sekilas menegang sebelum akhirnya menerbitkan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya yang tebal.

"Tiga—" ia mulai menghitung mundur.

Matanya berbinar coklat hangat memancar senang, "—Dua."

"Satu!"

Laki-laki penggila ski itu meluncur indah di atas salju yang terjal. Sampai-sampai ia memekik girang demi meluapkan kegilaannya pada olahraga ekstrim.

"Wooow!"

Enam menit berseluncur membuat Ichigo membuang segala masalah hidupnya. Beban demi beban menguap berkat hobinya yang terbayarkan. Kesempatan bersenang-senang seperti ini tentu saja tak akan ia buang begitu saja. Lupakan patroli. Lupakan ayahnya yang sering membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Lupakan adiknya Karin yang suka menyindir. Lupakan teman-teman sintingnya. Dia—akan berpesta dengan salju-salju ini.

"Huwooow!"

Entah dalam menit ke berapa, Ichigo yang keasyikan berseluncur tidak bisa mengontrol kecepatannya yang kian meningkat. Sampai ketika mata elangnya membulat sempurna, ia dikejutkan akan keberadaan seseorang yang berada tepat di tengah jalur ski.

"Awas, hei!"

Pekikan Ichigo lantas menarik perhatian orang-orang di sana termasuk seseorang yang akan ia tabrak.

Bagai gerakan lambat, waktu seakan-akan berputar pada ilusi Ichigo yang dipenuhi oleh euphoria salju.

Lalu tabrakan tak bisa lagi diindahkan.

Gdubruuk. Kira-kira seperti itulah bunyi dua onggok daging berhasil jatuh di atas permukaan tanah bersalju. Ichigo menggeram kecil, agak menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dikerjapkan matanya setelah beberapa saat lalu terpejam.

Badannya tengah menimpa seseorang.

Sepasang bola mata besar berkabut ungu. Bulu mata panjang juga kedua alis tipis yang menjurang di pangkal hidungnya yang kecil. Ichigo menelan ludah saat dengan lancangnya ia menghirup aroma tulip yang menyeruak di sekitar perpotongan leher orang itu, dan mata Ichigo bergulir pada bibir kecil berlipstik merah muda.

Pe-perempuan?!

"Minggir!"

Segera Ichigo berdiri dari posisi yang—yeah jujur saja, menakjubkan. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah memeluk seorang gadis—kecuali adiknya—bahkan untuk hal yang paling genting. Dan apa yang terjadi tadi? Ia nyaris menumpu otot dadanya pada tubuh mungil itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Masih terpaku dengan kehadiran perempuan itu. Ichigo menilik jaket hitam yang perempuan itu pakai. Seperti burung gagak. Bahu Ichigo mengendur mencoba mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu, namun tangannya justru ditepis begitu saja.

Seluruh keterpesonaan yang sesaat lalu menguasai waktunya perlahan memudar. Ichigo tercengang pada sosok sang perempuan yang kini tengah berusaha berdiri seraya membersihkan jaketnya yang dikotori salju.

"Pendek sekali," Ichigo mendesis serendah mungkin, namun ejekan itu tak luput dari sistem pendengaran anak perempuan tadi.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Seakan-akan ejekan itu sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya saat orang melihat ukuran tubuhnya yang memang mungil. Seratus empat puluh empat sentimeter, sepertinya lebih rendah tiga puluh senti dari lelaki di depannya. Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Nona! Oi!"

Setelah gadis tadi menghilang Ichigo baru menyadari bahwa ia belum meminta maaf. Ukh, bodohnya. Ia mendecakkan lidah sembari menatap nanar punggung mungil perempuan yang baru saja ia tabrak.

Selang beberapa detik, mata Ichigo tertumbuk pada benda berkilauan di dekat kakinya. Agak membungkuk ia meraih benda cantik itu.

Gelang.

Memperhatikan corak putih berantai dengan tiga leontin kecil berbentuk partikel salju. Snowflake. Ichigo menoleh pada direksi kepergian seseorang yang sebelumnya ia tabrak. Akh! Ini pasti milik gadis itu. Beranjak ingin mengejar si pemilik gelang, niatnya terhambat ketika dari arah langit, salju kembali turun.

Apalagi kakinya yang panjang terlalu malas untuk melangkah. Dengan berat hati, Ichigo akhirnya hanya menyimpan perhiasan itu ke dalam saku celana.

**(:)**

"Ayo dong, Kak. Tolonglah."

Adik Ichigo bernama Karin mengguncang lengan atas kakaknya dengan tatapan memelas. Memohon pada sang kakak agar mau melatih tim sepakbolanya untuk maju ke turnamen olahraga antar sekolah. Ichigo memang bukan pemain sepakbola, tetapi ia bisa dijagokan sebagai pemain amatir terbaik di Karakura.

"Aku tidak mau melatih anak perempuan. Ya ampun, Karin! Semestinya kaumemilih kesenian untuk kegiatan ekskul bukan menendang bola," komentar Ichigo seraya mengangkat setumpuk pakaian kotor.

Karin tidak menyerah. Gadis lima belas tahun itu merebut pakaian kotor milik kakaknya, kemudian membujuk sang kakak dengan tatapan memohon. Retinanya berbinar seperti anak anjing. "Ayolah, Kaaak. Selama latihan, aku akan mencuci semua pakaian kotormu. Termasuk celana dalammu juga akan kucucikan. Asal kau mau jadi pelatih kami," Karin memajukan bibir bawahnya. Duh, adiknya itu sangat tomboy, tapi kalau sudah begini… Ichigo tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan pelatih kemarin?"

"Kak Hitsugaya sedang sibuk dengan persiapan ujian akhir. Hu-uh, lagipula dia berencana akan meneruskan kuliah ke luar negri."

"Apa tidak ada lagi orang lain selain aku, hah?"

"Tidak ada! Hanya kakak yang bisa melatih secara gratis, makanya—"

Karin mengerem penjelasannya ketika raut tidak suka terlihat dari hidung kakaknya yang mengerut. "Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Aku ini 'kan kakakmu, seharusnya kau katakan pada anggota timmu kalau bayaranku sebagai pelatih ini mahal!"

Sebal dengan tingkah kakaknya, Karin melempar pakaian kotor ditangannya pada Ichigo.

"Dasar kakak tidak berguna," desis Karin sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi.

Merasa bersalah pada Karin, Ichigo akhirnya menyerah. Ia mengelus tengkuk leher kemudian berkata, "Oke, begini saja." Seraya mendekati Karin, Ichigo mencoba bernegoisasi. "Aku akan jadi pelatih sementara timmu, dengan syarat kaumencuci pakaian kotor kakak sampai pelatihan berakhir. Dan—"

"Dan?" adiknya itu memandang Ichigo penuh minat.

"Membantu ayah di klinik selama sebulan," lanjut Ichigo.

"Tidak mau. Sebulan? Mending kami mencari pelatih lain saja."

"Bagaimana kalau tiga minggu?"

Sontak Karin menggeleng, "No way."

"Dua minggu?"

"Tidak."

"Se-seminggu?" Ichigo mulai dongkol dengan penawarannya yang tak kunjung disepakati. Padahal 'kan adiknya yang minta tolong, kenapa malah dirinya yang jadi dongkol? Huh.

Senyum terbit di sudut bibir Ichigo ketika melihat Karin yang tengah berpikir keras.

"Tiga hari," usul Karin tak mau kalah. "Kalau kakak tidak mau ya sudah," sambil berpura-pura sombong, Karin kembali melangkah pergi.

Sudahlah. Bosan jika terlalu lama berdebat dengan anak kecil, Ichigo mendesah pasrah.

"Oke," seraya menjentikkan jari jempol dan tengah, Ichigo menyorongkan pakaian kotornya pada si adik dengan senyum sumringah. "Silakan lakukan pekerjaanmu. Jam 2 sore aku akan ke sekolahmu untuk melatih. Jangan sampai ada yang terlambat," Ichigo memperingatkan Karin dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Rayuan Karin berhasil. Sementara itu, Ichigo berencana menyelesaikan sedikit urusannya di pos kepolisian sebelum nanti melatih tim Karin di sekolah.

**.**

**(:)**

**.**

Usai menyimpan file penting dari beberapa tindak kriminal yang terjadi di Karakura. Lelaki berambut oranye dengan tampilan kasual itu beranjak keluar dari tempatnya bertugas. Beruntung pos tempatnya bertugas jaraknya cukup dekat dengan kawasan kota, jadi di hari Minggu secerah ini, Ichigo berniat mengunjungi pagelaran lukisan yang diselenggarakan oleh salah seorang temannya.

Arloji di tangannya menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Ia sudah menghubungi teman baiknya Sir Ukitake untuk berjanji hadir di pagelaran tersebut. Meski usia mereka seperti anak dan ayah, keduanya berinteraksi layaknya teman sebaya. Ichigo bahkan lebih nyaman menceritakan masalahnya pada Sir Ukitake daripada ayahnya sendiri.

Setiba di sebuah gedung seni, Ichigo segera menyusuri jalur yang di tiap sisinya telah diramaikan para pengunjung dan pencipta seni. Sembari berjalan memperhatikan banyak pagelaran seni yang ditampilkan, ia terus mencari jalur dimana stant seni lukisan digelar.

Matanya memandang takjub pada barisan lukisan-lukisan indah yang dipajang. Ada banyak karya lukisan yang diperlihatkan. Menurut cerita yang ia dengar dari Sir Ukitake, hanya terpilih 13 lukisan dari pelukis yang berbeda yang lukisannya berhak dipajang dalam pagelar seni tahun ini. Termasuk lukisan Sir Ukitake.

"Oh, Ichigo!"

Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut putih bersanggul berjalan anggun mendekati Ichigo. Mereka saling mendekat dan saling menunjukkan raut senang.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda, Sir?" tanya Ichigo begitu sopan seraya menyalami tangan pria pelukis itu.

"Aku sehat. Terima kasih sudah mau datang kemari, Ichigo."

"Jangan sungkan, Sir. Aku menikmati lukisan-lukisan ini, kok."

Keduanya kembali ternyum simpul. Mereka berjalan menuju lukisan milik Sir Ukitake.

Daya tarik Ichigo berlabuh pada lukisan di depannya. Gambaran seorang wanita—entah tua atau muda—ia tidak tahu karena yang terlihat hanya punggung dan rambut hitam panjang wanita itu. Lalu matahari bersinar oranye. Wanita bergaun sama dengan warna matahari itu tengah memandangi matahari yang sinarnya menerpa seluruh tubuh hingga yang tampak hanya helaian hitam miliknya yang seolah berayun-ayun tertiup angin.

Amaterasu. Dewi Matahari.

"Lukisanmu ini mengerikan, Sir."

Sir Ukitake terkekeh mendengar komentar Ichigo. Orang seperti Ichigo yang blak-blakan dan awam dalam hal seni sungguh menarik. "Begitu ya," Sir Ukitake menyentuh bingkai lukisan miliknya.

"Eum—wanita itu seperti akan bersiap-siap pergi ke neraka."

"Hahaha. Itu matahari, Ichigo, bukan neraka."

"Yeah, tapi keduanya sama-sama panas."

Alasan lucu Ichigo kembali mengundang tawa dari si pelukis.

Tidak ingin membiarkan tamunya pulang tanpa jamuan, Sir Ukitake mengajak Ichigo ke luar stan.

"Bagaimana kabar dokter Isshin?" Sir Ukitake bertanya di sela perjalan mereka menyusuri koridor gedung.

"Dia sehat. Kecuali penyakit rindunya pada ibu yang semakin parah."

"Sebaiknya dia menikah lagi biar sembuh."

Ichigo tersentak. Ide itu memang seringkali muncul tiap kali ia memergoki sang ayah berwajah merana. Ia dan Karin tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menemani ayahnya, wajar jika duda kesepian seperti sang ayah membutuh seorang pengganti. Paling tidak Ichigo bisa hidup mandiri tanpa memikirkan nasib ayahnya yang kesepian atau akan ada seseorang yang mengurusi Karin selama dirinya tidak ada.

Sambil terus mengobrol , mereka berjalan melewati para pengunjung lainnya sebelum akhirnya sampai ke sebuah kafe sederhana yang berada di sebelah gedung seni.

**.**

**.**

Kuchiki Rukia terduduk lemas di salah satu kursi kelas. Sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas, ia menghela napasnya keras-keras.

Dimana gelang kakinya?!

Sudah dua hari ini ia mencari-cari benda itu ke segala tempat. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Di tiap sudut kelas, ruangan yang pernah ia kunjungi, lapangan, arena ski! Bahkan rumahnya pun nyaris berantakan setelah ia tak menemukan benda berharga itu dimanapun.

Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu bermuram durja. Hari Minggu cerah ini pun harus dilalui dengan wajah mendung karena hatinya masih tidak rela mengingat hadiah pemberian saudara kembarnya menghilang. Kenang-kenangan terakhir mereka sebelum berpisah.

Cahaya dari langit menyengat kaca jendela kelas. Salju tidak turun dan cuaca benar-benar cerah. Rukia merengek-rengek dengan suara terkecil, meratapi kecerobohannya. Dari dalam kelas, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara berisik di lapangan. Di hari libur beberapa klub sekolah memang selalu mengadakan latihan rutin, itulah sebabnya sekolah tidak pernah sepi walaupun di hari Minggu. Ia sendiri tidak lagi mengikuti klub ikebana mengingat ini sudah semester terakhir menuju ujian kelulusan.

Rukia beranjak dari kursi. Matanya yang bermanik ungu mengikuti gerakan awan yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Membiusnya sejenak, membuang kefrustasian dalam beberapa menit gara-gara kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Kepalanya terus mendongak mengikuti gerakan awan yang berwujud seperti gumpalan permen kapas. Tanpa sadar gadis itu mengecap lidahnya sendiri, membayangkan sensasi manis sedang singgah di mulutnya yang keluh.

Traang!

Terkejut dengan sesuatu yang menghantam kaca jendela kelas, Rukia menutup kedua telinganya seraya mundur dari serpihan kaca. Selang beberapa detik membuka mata, ia menemukan sebuah bola kaki menggelinding di bawah meja guru. Kaca jendela yang pecah hampir mengenai badan mungilnya kalau saja ia tidak cepat menghindar.

Rukia mengigit gemas bibir bawahnya kemudian mengambil benda bundar tersebut. Lewat bingkai jendela, ia bisa melihat beberapa siswa tengah memandang nanar dari lapangan sekolah.

**.**

Reaksi penasaran tergambar jelas dari mimik wajah Ichigo.

"Aduh! Jinta Bodoh! Kenapa malah menendang bolanya ke sana?!" Karin berketeriak pada seorang siswa laki-laki berambut merah yang tampak menyesali kesalahannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku."

"Cepat ambil bolanya!" perintah salah seorang teman mereka.

Ichigo sebagai pelatih tim sepak bola adiknya masih membisu. Tatapannya lurus pada Rukia yang berdiri di dalam kelas sambil memeluk bola. Susah payah ia merebut kesadaran, akhirnya lelaki itu mengenali atensi dari sosok gadis mungil itu. Ia membelalak kagum.

Dahinya yang biasa mengerut kini malah terlihat bersih dari lipatan-lipatan imajiner khas Ichigo. Seluruh indera yang dimiliki Ichigo seolah kehilangan fungsi—ia mematung memperhatikan bagaimana anggunnya gadis—yang kemarin lalu ia bilang pendek—tengah memarahi Jinta.

Tanpa sadar pria berusia 23 tahun itu menyunggingkan senyum. Dia merasa geli melihat bibir tipis gadis belia itu belum berhenti bergerak. Image bawel seakan tidak cocok untuk sosok mungil perempuan bermata ungu yang belum ia kenal itu.

Di tengah kesenangannya memandangi wajah Rukia, Ichigo kaget ketika gadis itu memelototinya dari kejauhan. Jantung polisi muda tersebut mendadak berdetak keras. Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena seorang gadis kecil, ia menjadi terintimidasi. Bukannya menghirup udara dengan bebas, Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu yang menyumbat jalur pernapasan saat gadis itu mulai berjalan mendekat. Lelaki itu menelan ludah seolah-olah ia tengah disudutkan oleh predator sekelas hiu.

Badan mungil Rukia seakan berubah besar di mata seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Apa Anda pelatih mereka, Pak?"

_Pa-Pak?! Hei aku belum setua yang kaupikirkan?!_

"Ya," sahut Ichigo singkat. Mengontrol dirinya agar tetap tenang dan bersikap dewasa.

"Silakan Anda bertanggung jawab atas kaca jendela yang pecah. Permisi."

Rukia membungkuk lalu berbalik meninggalkan keterpakuan Ichigo. Waktu berhenti dan Ichigo belum sadar kalau kini ia justru menjadi bahan tontonan Karin dan teman-temannya.

"Kakak, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo menoleh pada Karin seraya menganggukan kepala. Sesi latihan mereka sepertinya harus ditunda karena kaca jendela yang pecah.

Tunggu! Ichigo mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok Rukia yang telah menghilang, apa dia tidak ingat tentang kejadian di arena ski waktu itu? Entah kecewa karena apa, Ichigo menghela napas—oh, mana mungkin gadis kecil itu ingat kalau sebagian wajah Ichigo hampir tertutup topi dan kacamata.

Sebetulnya bukan itu yang mengganjal dalam benak Ichigo… duh, apa ya? Hidung Ichigo mengerut, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Tapi, dasarnya lupa ya tetap saja lupa.

**.**

"Ah! Gelang itu!" Ichigo menjerit di tengah perjalanan. Karin yang berjalan di belakang sang kakak bingung melihat tingkah Ichigo yang agak aneh setelah bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya tadi. Dengan pipi mengembung, bungsu Kurosaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lemah pada tingkah kakaknya yang sudah berlari cepat ke rumah.

Gelang salju. Pantas ia merasa ada yang mengganjal saat ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang ditabraknya di arena ski waktu itu.

Pintu rumah tertutup keras. Ichigo buru-buru melangkah hingga menimbulkan bunyi gaduh ketika hentakan kakinya membahana di tiap undakan tangga dan di sepanjang koridor menuju kamar tidur.

Dicarinya celana panjang yang kemarin dikenakannya saat bermain ski. Gantungan baju yang dipajang di dindingnya tergantung tiga helai celana. Dua celana pendek selutut dan satu celana panjang berwarna hitam? Oh tidak! Celana yang ia kenakan waktu itu bukan berwarna hitam, tapi—merah!

"Karin!"

Adiknya yang baru saja sampai di rumah lagi-lagi dibingungkan oleh teriakan Ichigo.

_Duh, apa lagi sih?_ Karin menggerutu di dalam hati kemudian melangkah ke dapur seraya menyahut panggilan. "Apa sih, Kak?!" sahutnya tak kalah kencang dengan suara kakaknya.

"Apa tadi kaumencuci celana panjang merahku?"

Karin tampak berpikir dengan kedua bola matanya yang memutar ke atas. "Tidak. Seingatku tidak ada celana warna merah."

Baiklah. Itu berarti kabar bagus. Hanya saja dimana celana merah miliknya itu? Ichigo kembali ke kamar lantas mencari lagi. Terpaku pada warna merah yang terlipat rapi di atas meja belajar, ia pun berubah lega.

Diambilnya celana tersebut kemudian perlahan mencari-cari sakunya demi menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Di dalam saku celana sebelah kanan, Ichigo menggenggam sesuatu yang ditemukan.

Syukurlah. Gelang ini masih ada. Tanpa sadar rona wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Apa celana merahnya sudah ketemu, Kak?"

Sembari menyembulkan kepala ke sela pintu kamar kakaknya, Karin takjub mendapati sang kakak—tersenyum.

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

_**Hallo, readers! **_

_**Anyway, menurut readers mana yang harus dipilih? Update cepet tapi dengan part yang pendek (maks. 200'an word) atau update lama tapi dengan part panjang (min. 400'an word)? Eumm :) **_

_**Sebelum ada readers yang kecewa; mau diinfo'in dulu nih. Fiksi ini masuk rate M bukan karena akan ada content dewasa kelas berat, author pemalas satu ini hanya ingin mengambil sisi aman yang—mungkin—narasi atau scenenya mengarah pada hal dewasa. Meski begitu, semoga fiksi ini masih layak dibaca. **_

_**Tunggu part selanjutnya ya :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach -0- Tite Kubo**

_**Snowflakes**_

_Part 2_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usaha pencarian Rukia gagal. Hampir seminggu ia mencari tapi tak menemukan gelang kaki snowflake. Akibatnya setiap hari semangatnya menjadi berkurang.

Kesal. Kesal. Kesal.

Bola matanya yang biasa bersinar ceria berubah kelam. Dan tingkah uring-uringan gadis itu tentu saja mengganggu orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kalau sakit sebaiknya tidak usah sekolah, Rukia."

Rukia memajukan bibir bawahnya. Dengan kelopak matanya yang turun, ia melirik pada seorang wanita dewasa di depannya. "Kakak," Rukia mencoba menarik perhatian wanita yang ia panggil kakak tersebut.

"Uhm?"

"Gelang snowflake milikku hilang."

Suasana yang memang hening itu bertambah senyap.

Setelah itu tak ada respon berlebihan yang ditunjukkan oleh Kuchiki Hisana. Kakak perempuan Rukia. Mereka kembali pada kesibukan semula—menyantap sarapan pagi yang bagi Rukia malah terasa hambar.

Sepuluh tahun gelang itu terpasang di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Sudah sangat lama dan ia selalu bisa menjaga benda berharga itu dengan baik. Kalau pun hilang, Rukia pasti bisa menemukan gelang kakinya itu. Tapi sekarang, akh! Rukia tidak tahu harus mencari benda itu kemana lagi. Otaknya buntu, tidak mau berputar kembali pada tempat-tempat yang sudah ia periksa.

Kak Hisana pasti kecewa. Hanya gelang kaki itu yang bisa mengingatkan mereka pada sosok kakak kembar Rukia yang kini entah berada dimana. Rukia memiliki saudara kembar laki-laki yang dulu diadopsi oleh salah seorang pengusaha kaya. Karena desakan ekonomi dan tidak tega pada kemelaratan yang dialami adik-adiknya, Kak Hisana dengan berat hati merelakan salah seorang adiknya untuk diangkat menjadi anak oleh orang lain.

Anak lelaki itu adalah kakak Rukia karena lahir empat menit sebelum Rukia.

Sekarang sepuluh tahun berlalu, saudara laki-laki mereka itu tak pernah berkunjung. Kak Hisana dan Rukia hanya bisa menunggu di rumah kecil mereka sampai nanti mereka dipertemukan kembali.

Lantas sekarang satu-satunya benda pengingat yang tertinggal malah hilang.

**.**

"Kuchiki."

Rukia meremas matanya erat lalu menoleh pada sisi kirinya. Seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh pendek melangkah bersisian dengan Rukia.

"Bisa kau jangan memanggilku 'Kuchiki', panggil nama kecilku saja."

"Aku tidak terbiasa. Itu sangat tidak sopan."

"Apanya yang tidak sopan," desis Rukia bertambah jengkel.

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu tidak suka disebutkan marganya karena nama marganya itu sama dengan nama marga dari salah seorang bangsawan terkaya di Karakura! Ia tidak mau orang-orang salah paham dengan status marganya. Teman-temannya bahkan sering mengolok-olok dirinya karena perkara nama Kuchiki.

Setiba di sekolah Rukia lekas menuju loker sepatu. Ekor matanya mencuri pandang pada teman lelakinya tadi. Hitsugaya Toushiro sudah mengganti sepatu, "Aku duluan ya, Kuchiki." Ucapnya sembari menuju koridor kelas. Dari posisinya Rukia memandang lemah pada kepergian Hitsugaya, teman baiknya itu akan melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri.

Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Rukia berharap bisa seberuntung Hitsugaya meski ia tidak punya otak secemerlang lelaki albino itu.

"Kuchiki!"

Lagi-lagi Kuchiki. Rukia menoleh pada teman yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Soi Fon, siswa perempuan keturunan Cina. "Apa?" mata ungunya beradu dengan Soi Fon yang kini sedang menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi, "Ya ampun. Kau berantakan sekali."

"Sial. Bibiku berkulit hitam itu tidak membangunkanku! Karena takut terlambat aku berlari mengejar bis, setelah turun bis, aku berlari lagi."

Cerita lama. Alasan yang sama.

"Oh ya Rukia, bagaimana kencan Kak Hisana dengan Pak Takeda kemarin?"

"Gagal. Kak Hisana cuma bilang kalau mereka tidak berjodoh," Rukia mulai mengeluarkan perlengkapan belajar ketika bunyi bel jam pelajaran pertama terdengar. Pun Soi Fon yang sedang membuka tas miliknya.

"Sayang sekali."

"Kita tidak boleh putus asa, Soi. Kau harus tetap membantuku mencari pria yang cocok untuk Kak Hisana."

Soi Fon menatap tajam pada kesungguhan Rukia kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja."

Pak Takeda yang menjadi pembicaraan kedua gadis itu muncul memasuki kelas. Dan pelajaran Matematika di jam pertama pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

Musik instrumental melantun merdu dari speaker toko buku. Mendengar suara biola beradu dengan dentingan piano sungguh membuat hati sejuk. Rukia melepas penatnya sembari membaca beberapa buku yang terbuka segel ditemani gemerisik musik berkelas. Oh, Inilah hidup. Memikirkan hidupnya, Rukia malah menghela napas.

Bayangan pria berambut oranye mengingatkan Rukia pada pelatih tim sepak bola sekolah. Di sana lelaki itu sedang membaca sesuatu. Penasaran dengan sesuatu yang dibaca orang itu, Rukia sedikit demi sedikit berjalan mendekat.

Sontak kedua pipinya memerah saat membaca judul buku yang dibaca oleh lelaki itu.

"Pelatih maniak," gerutu gadis itu seraya mendelik jijik. Hal itu tak pelak mengusik pria tinggi bernama Ichigo itu menoleh. Terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya yang bergerak menjauh, Ichigo tercengah sejenak sembari memegang buku yang belum terbuka segel tersebut.

Rukia menyesal memergoki seorang pria yang hendak memilih buku kamasutra. Itu 'kan haknya, lagipula usia pria itu cukup dewasa untuk melakukan hubungan—Ihh! Geram dengan otaknya yang terkontaminasi, Rukia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dengan gemas.

"Ini titipan temanku."

Hitungan detik selanjutnya Rukia terkejut dengan sosok pria tadi yang kini sudah berada di dekatnya. Mata cantiknya bergerak turun, tertuju pada buku berkulit merah maroon yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki aneh itu tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Ter-terserahlah! Lagipula itu bukan urusanku," rutuk gadis belia itu seraya menjauh. Namun gerakannya tertahan ketika sikunya digenggam oleh seseorang.

"Boleh tahu namamu?"

Seketika Rukia mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan. Bertubuh tinggi, bahunya lebar berotot dengan rahang tirus yang tegas, ia tampak percaya diri memperkenalkan diri. Membuat Rukia membeku untuk beberapa saat.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Seolah disihir oleh tatapan sehangat cokelat, ia pun menyambut tangan Ichigo sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ow, Rukia."

Mendengar namanya disebut bukan dari nama marga, kedua pipi Rukia terangkat. "Ya! Panggil aku dengan Rukia, Pak."

Baru kali ini ia senang berkenalan dengan seseorang hanya karena orang itu memanggil nama kecilnya. Tiap kali berkenal dengan orang lain, orang-orang selalu memanggil nama marganya dan yah, maka kesalahpahaman terus berlanjut—mereka akan mengira dia dari kalangan keluarga bangsawan.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Ichigo bukan Pak. Deal?"

Rukia berkedip, hal itu karena Ichigo tampak serius dengan perkataannya dan itu sungguh sangat mengganggu. Namun gadis itu tetap menyambut hangat perkenalannya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kau pasti heran. Kau—ingin tahu kenapa aku ingin mengenalmu?"

Seraya menggidikkan bahu, Rukia menggelengkan kepala. Spekulasi terbaiknya hanyalah berharap pria itu tertarik, naksir atau terpesona padanya. Tetapi jawaba Ichigo justru—

"Kau gadis unik. Barang langka. Persis adikku," jawab Ichigo cuek.

Apa maksud barang langka? Rukia mendelik, mengisyaratkan pada Ichigo untuk mendetil ucapannya barusan. "Berambut hitam. Berdada kecil, memiliki mata besar, bawel, agak tomboy," selanjutnya dengan tampang tak berdosa, Ichigo mengamati lekuk tubuh Rukia. "Tapi kau sedikit pendek dibandingkan adikku."

Sontak kepulan asap imajiner muncul dari atas ubun-ubun Rukia. Tak diduga oleh Ichigo sendiri, kalau Rukia tiba-tiba sudah melempari wajah tampannya dengan buku tebal yang baru saja ia pegang.

Plukk.

Tulang hidung Ichigo bahkan hampir patah.

**.**

"Rukia! Tunggu!"

Ichigo berhasil menyusul langkahnya. Dengan kedua genggaman tangan yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celana, ia menyamai langkah mereka. Rukia terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya—jujur saja, ia tidak terbiasa ditatap sebegitu intens oleh seorang laki-laki asing. Terlebih lagi lebih dewasa. Pria bernama Ichigo itu masih diam, mereka tak saling memulai pembicaraan. Dan Rukia masih marah dengan komentar pedas Ichigo beberapa saat lalu.

Melewati trotoar, toko demi toko, persimpangan jalan, akhirnya keduanya sampai di jalur penyeberangan jalan. Orang-orang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah termasuk kedua orang yang baru saja berteman itu. Rukia enggan menoleh pada sosok lelaki yang berdiri di sisi kanannya seperti boduguard.

Tatapannya lurus atau sesekali lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangan pada arah berlawanan. Selintas ia bisa mendengar napas Ichigo memberat—entah karena apa—atau pria itu mendengus oleh sesuatu, Rukia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Lampu merah menyala. Berduyun-duyun orang menyebrangi jalan. Walaupun tak semegah Tokyo, Karakura sama ramainya dengan kota besar jika sudah menjelang sore. Para pekerja, para pelajar atau pengangguran sekalipun bergegas untuk kembali ke rumah.

Sesampai di seberang, Rukia baru menyadari jika Ichigo sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Sontak ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati lelaki berambut oranye itu sudah berada beberapa langkah darinya.

Mereka akan berpisah jalan. Dari jauh tampak Ichigo membungkuk padanya seraya tersenyum samar.

Tidak ada lambaian tangan.

Dan untuk beberapa saat kemudian Rukia terpaku pada punggung lebar Ichigo yang perlahan menjauh.

"Orang aneh. Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya," gerutu Rukia sembari terus berjalan pulang.

Setiba di halte. Gadis itu berdiri menunggu kedatangan bis. Butuh sepuluh menit lagi agar ia sampai di rumah lalu mandi dan menikmati makan malam bersama Kak Hisana. Emh, kira-kira kakaknya yang cantik itu akan masak apa ya? Membayangkan masakan sang kakak, perut Rukia memberontak minta diisi.

Bis menuju kawasan perumahan elit Seiretei pun muncul dari arah kanan Rukia. Sebelum didahului oleh calon penumpang lainnya, Rukia bergegas mendekati tepi jalan dimana pintu bis akan terbuka tepat di depannya. Lekas ia menaiki bis setelah pintunya terbuka lebar.

Ketika telah berada di dalam bis, lagi-lagi Rukia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Kurosaki Ichigo yang sedang berlari menuju bis. Memang masih jauh, tetapi masih hangat diingatan Rukia dengan perawakan lelaki berambut oranye itu.

Akh, tidak. Rukia tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan orang itu. Sambil berdiri di dalam bis, Rukia bersedekap dari dalam bis yang mulai melaju stabil meninggalkan halte. Diperhatikannya Ichigo yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk turun dari bis, kemudian tubuh lunglai lelaki itu menghambat langkahnya—bukannya menanggapi seruan tidak jelas Ichigo, Rukia justru mengeluarkan lidahnya—berniat mengejek pria itu dari jauh. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghentikan sikap kekanak-kanakannya ketika perhatian penumpang mengarah padanya. Sedangkan dari kejauhan, Kurosaki Ichigo mulai berhenti mengejar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kamar Rukia bisa mendengar suara kesibukan Kak Hisana yang sedang memasak. Aroma masakan kakak perempuannya yang menggugah selera tidak pernah diragukan lagi rasanya. Sangat lezat, tentu saja. Kegiatan memikirkan betapa lezatnya masakan Kak Hisana, mengusik Rukia pada kesimpulan alasan sang kakak belum mau menikah.

Perawan 39 tahun itu cantik. Punya keterampilan di atas rata-rata untuk urusan memasak, bisnisnya bahkan bisa dibilang gemilang di bidang usaha restaurant. Apa yang kurang dari kakaknya itu?! Kepribadiannya baik—nyaris sempurna. Rukia menatap foto berpigura di sudut rak bukunya. Foto keluarga.

Kedua orang tua mereka sudah tidak ada lagi.

Ayah Rukia meninggal sehari sebelum hari lahir Kuchiki Kembar karena kecelakaan pesawat yang membawanya pulang menuju Karakura, lalu lebih tragis lagi, sehari setelah kelahiran Kuchiki Kembar—sang ibu menyusul, meninggal disebabkan tensi darahnya yang kian menurun semenjak masa bersalin.

Semua itu terjadi di saat usia Kak Hisana menginjak 22 tahun. Berbekal uang asuransi, kakaknya membangun bisnis pemesanan makanan sampai akhirnya mereka punya sebuah restaurant di pusat kota Karakura.

Sejarah panjang yang memilukan. Ulu hati Rukia seolah mengerucut diremas oleh masa lalu mereka, mengingat lagi ketika dulu Kak Hisana membiarkan saudara laki-laki mereka diadopsi orang lain. Bahkan, itu menjadi batu penyesalan yang terus menghantui kehidupan Kak Hisana.

Langit-langit kamar menarik perhatian Rukia. Didongakkannya kepala menatap kosong pada warna kehijauan triplek yang selama ini menaungi tidurnya. Persis warna mata kakak kembarnya—seperti danau berlumut yang dalam.

Persis…?! Selintas Rukia mengingat sesuatu.

"_**Kau gadis unik. Barang langka. Persis adikku."**_

Berambut hitam? Berdada kecil, memiliki mata besar, bawel, agak tomboy? Dan… sedikit pendek dibandingkan adiknya?! Mengingat itu membuat Rukia mengembuskan napasnya keras sampai-sampai mengusik poni jarumnya.

Sembari menggebrak meja belajar, ia berdiri lantas beranjak keluar kamar untuk makan malam.

**.**

Sabtu siang Rukia mampir di sebuah mini market. Kak Hisana meneleponnya, memintanya membelikan beberapa bumbu-bumbu memasak. Telur, garam, lada, kecap dan saus. Oh, juga beberapa bahan dasar kue bolu. Selagi menuju rak bumbu memasak, ia membuka ponselnya kembali demi membaca secara detil pesanan Kak Hisana.

Ada banyak merk di sini. Rukia agak bingung jika kakaknya tidak memberi rincian merk apa dari bumbu memasak yang ia pesan ataupun merk bahan pembuatan kue yang ia inginkan. Tak ingin larut dengan kebingungan mengingat kakaknya sedang menunggu bahan darinya, Rukia kembali mengeluarkan ponsel flipnya. Setelah tersambung ia lekas meruntut pertanyaan pada Kak Hisana agar kegiatan membelinya cepat selesai.

Yakin dengan suruhan Kak Hisana lewat ponsel. Rukia mencari merk apa saja yang diinginkan sang kakak untuk resep masakannya. Selesai dengan barang pesanan, gadis itu tertarik menyusuri rak-rak minuman.

Banyak rasa jus kotak yang terpajang. Minuman kaleng, susu dan minuman hasil olahan lainnya. Rukia memilih beberapa jus kotak rasa kesukaannya. Selagi asyik menentukan minuman mana yang dibutuhkan, ia terpaku pada sekotak jus berlabel usaha lokal dengan kotak putih bergambar stroberi.

Ichigo seratus persen? Artinya di dalam jus terkandung sari murni buah stroberi. Nama yang sama seperti nama buah ini. Siapa lagi? Orang aneh itu juga bernama Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Seingatnya begitu, tetapi bukankah ini sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian di toko buku itu—kenapa ia harus mengingat pria dewasa yang maniak itu di tengah kesibukannya memilih minuman? Huh, sebetulnya ada yang ganjil. Rukia mulai penasaran dengan sikap Ichigo, waktu itu si lelaki berambut oranye berusaha mengejar bis yang ia tumpangi—berlari seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu.

'_Apa ya? A-apa mungkin dia ingin bilang suka padaku pada pandangan pertama?_ _Kyaaaa!'_ Rukia berubah salah tingkah sendiri memikirkan kesimpulan sepihaknya, kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

Usai mengantongi barang belanjaan, ia beranjak keluar mini market tersebut. Sayang, niatnya untuk pulang sepertinya harus tertunda karena hujan yang turun. Tidak deras, lebih pada gerimis yang berderai-derai membasahi jalanan aspal. Sudah beberapa hari ini salju tidak turun lagi, menandakan bahwa musim dingin akan segera berakhir dan yeah, ucapkan selamat datang untuk musim semi nanti.

Walaupun hanya gerimis tetapi air-air ini tetap saja akan membuat seseorang kebasahan dan Kak Hisana pasti akan marah besar kalau melihatnya basah karena tersiram hujan. Rukia menghela napas, pasrah dengan keadaan langit yang masih mendung. Gerimis ini datang mendadak dan ia tidak punya payung! Terpaksa gadis itu berdiri di teras mini market bersama pengunjung lainnya demi menunggu gerimis berhenti.

Selintas Rukia menangkap warna oranye dari rambut seseorang. Bersama dua temannya—pria berambut oranye itu bergegas memasuki mini market. Seketika dari luar, Rukia mendengar keributan yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi di dalam mini market sesaat setelah ketiga pria tadi masuk.

"Borgol dia!"

jelas sekali Rukia mendengar bentakan keras meyebutkan borgol.

Para pengunjung mini market di luar berkerumun memasuki mini market. Mereka bermaksud untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Benar saja. Ketiga orang tadi rupanya anggota kepolisian.

Tampak seorang pria berpenampilan rapi sedang diborgol. Tubuhnya dibekuk kuat oleh dua orang anggota kepolisian dan salah satu diantaranya adalah lelaki berambut oranye itu.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Polisi muda itu menggiring si penjahat keluar, kemudian meninggalkan toko tersebut dalam keadaan berantakan. Seorang polisi lainnya tengah menunjukkan identitas anggota kepolisian pada penjaga kasir lantas mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

Tanpa dikendalikan mata Rukia terus bergulir pada sosok Ichigo yang melintas di dekatnya. Ichigo mengenakan jaket hitam—juga seragam khas kepolisian. Tidak seperti dua temannya yang mengenakan topi, Ichigo membiarkan rambut oranyenya terlihat.

Terpikat dengan aksi heroik si polisi muda. Rukia masih membeku pada kemunculan tiba-tiba Ichigo yang kini telah kembali ke dalam jeep kepolisian.

Dan selang beberapa detik selanjutnya barulah sepasang mata coklat itu membelalak kaget ketika beradu pandang dengan Rukia.

Orang aneh bernama Ichigo itu berwajah datar, membalas tatapan Rukia. Tidak seperti pertemuan mereka beberapa waktu lalu—dimana pria itu selalu terlihat periang dan seperti remaja bandel—sekarang orang aneh itu justru tampak keren dan serius.

Kelopak mata Rukia menyipit memandangi mobil jeep tersebut telah melaju pergi.

**.**

**.**

"Gara-gara penipu teri sepertimu, kami sampai tidak mandi selama dua hari."

Seorang polisi bermarga Hisagi duduk bersebrangan dengan si penipu sembari bersiap meninterogasi. Ichigo mendelik tajam, memperhatikan penampilan rapi dari si penipu. Ia duduk di tepi meja interogasi kemudian memukul keras kepala dari penjahat hasil tangkapannya tersebut. Kaki Ichigo menjuntai menyentuh lantai dengan jemarinya yang berhasil mencengkram kepala si penjahat.

"Katakan dimana markas kalian?" tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan mengancam.

Penipu yang tertangkap itu adalah pelaku kriminal kelas teri. Merupakan salah satu anggota dari komplotan pemasok alat elektronik illegal. Mereka menjual alat elektronik bekas dengan cara mengganti setiap element yang rusak, mengemas barang-barang tersebut sedemikian rapi sehingga konsumen tidak akan mengenali jika barang yang mereka beli berkualitas buru.

Sudah banyak konsumen yang melaporkan tindak penipuan itu dan baru dua hari ini Ichigo bersama dua rekannya menyelidiki kasus yang tentu saja menciptakan keresahan. Daripada tampak seperti polisi keren, mereka sekarang justru seperti pengemis kumal. Tapi beruntungnya usaha polisi-polisi muda tersebut berbuah hasil.

Terpana dengan sikap si penipu yang terus membisu, Ichigo kembali mendorong keras kepala penipu itu.

"Kau ini mau mati, hah? Cepat bicara!"

"Cukup Kurosaki. Serahkah dia padaku," Hisagi mencegah kemarahan rekan berambut oranyenya. "Atau sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

Ichigo mendesah. Melirik pada sosok Hisagi, sebagai jawaban ia pun hanya mengidikkan bahu.

Sambil berdiri dengan memijat pelan leher belakangnya, Ichigo menanggapi, "Oke, silakan urus penipu sialan ini." Lantas beranjak pergi membiarkan Hisagi meneruskan pekerjaan.

Setelah keluar dari gedung kepolisian. Ichigo menghirup dalam-dalam atmosfer segar yang mengudara di sekitar. Langit masih suram karena gerimis yang baru saja reda. Kepalanya mendongak pada awan keabuan di atas sana—perlahan suasana hatinya yang buruk berubah tenang.

"Pulang. Mandi. Makan dan Tidur."

Gumamnya sedikit dengan nada riang. Lingkar di sekeliling matanya menandakan jika ia memang harus menikmati tidur.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Ichigo baru teringat dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Astaga! Ia menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan ketika mengingat gelang milik Rukia yang belum ia kembalikan. Padahal kuantitas pertemuan mereka sangat jarang.

Sesampai di rumah, ia memarkir motor besar kesayangannya. Dengan langkah santai dan tanpa beban usai bekerja. Ichigo menuju dapur demi mendinginkan tenggorokannya yang dahaga. Ketika akan membuka kulkas, tampak selembar memo terpajang di pintu lemari pendingin itu.

_**Ayah punya urusan mendesak di Seiretei. Dan aku harus bersenang-senang di rumah Kururu. Jadi Kakak, selamat menjaga rumah.**_

Angin menerobos melewati ventilasi. Dingin sekali.

Geram dengan kesendiriannya. Ichigo membuka kulkas—memastikan kalau malam ini ia tidak kelaparan. Nihil. Hanya ada sekantong apel, telur, kecap, dan Ichigo mengembuskan napasnya lelah pada minuman ringan yang tersisa. Suasana sunyi senyap melengkapi bunyi keroncongan di perutnya.

Dia lupa. Benar-benar lupa bahwa di rumah ini cuma dirinya yang bisa memasak. Sedangkan Karin tidak bisa diharapkan untuk urusan rumah tangga seperti itu. Paling-paling adiknya itu menginap di rumah temannya gara-gara ingin makan gratis.

Tidak ingin mengundang penyakit lambung. Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya mandi, mengubah sedikit rencananya lalu bergegas keluar rumah. Mencari makan. Ide yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah mengisi perut.

**.**

Tiba di sebuah kedai di kawasan kompleks perumahan. Ichigo terpana ketika dua orang remaja perempuan baru saja keluar dari kedai. Kebetulan sekali. Kedua gadis itu sama-sama berambut hitam, dan Ichigo mengenal salah seorang dari mereka.

"Rukia."

Terdengar akrab. Namun perempuan belia yang disapa Rukia butuh mengerjapkan mata demi meyakinkan kalau lelaki berambut oranye itu teman yang baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Cardigan hitam dengan kaus putih membalut tubuh bagian atas Rukia. Sementara rok sepanjang lutut berpadu manis dengan sepatu western setinggi betis. Pakaiannya yang ia kenakan berbeda dengan yang tadi siang. Kali ini jauh terlihat lebih santai, apalagi bibir mungil itu—polos tanpa lispstik.

Respon yang diberikan Rukia justru di luar dugaan. Gadis itu tidak melempar senyum, hanya membalas tatapan Ichigo kemudian agak menundukkan kepala dan memberi salam.

"Kaumengenalnya? Dia tadi memanggil namamu Rukia tuh?" teman di samping Rukia yang berkepang berbisik, meski ketika mereka melewati bahu Ichigo, lelaki itu masih mampu mendengarnya.

"Pria aneh yang kuceritakan kemarin itu adalah dia, Soi."

Pria aneh? Seperti anjing pelacak, Ichigo mampu mencium wangi tulip tubuh Rukia yang kini berada dua langkah dari tempatnya berdiri juga ejekan yang ditujukan untuknya barusan.

Ah! Mumpung mereka bertemu di sini, ini kesempatannya mengembalikan gelang itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ichigo memasang wajah sumringah—entah apa yang membuatnya gembira, "Apa kau tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang menginap di rumah temanku."

"O-oh, apa menginap di rumah teman di malam minggu sudah jadi tradisi anak zaman sekarang ya," daripada pertanyaan, itu lebih terdengar seperti gerutuan ketika Ichigo mengingat Karin yang mungkin sekarang tengah menikmati makan malam bersama keluarga Kururu.

Rukia mengangakat satu alisnya. Kemudian berbisik lagi pada teman di sebelahnya. Ichigo benar-benar merasa dicurigai setiap kali gadis berkepang di samping Rukia memandanginya dengan mata penuh selidik.

"Bisa kaumenunggu di sini sebentar? Ada yang ingin kuberikan." Ichigo berjalan mundur, dua tangannya terjulur tampak tengah mendorong tubuh Rukia dari jauh—memintanya untuk menunggu, "Tolong tunggu di sini. Aku tidak akan lama!" Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ichigo melesat pulang.

Kira-kira kemana rasa lapar Ichigo menghilang. Dia bahkan tidak ingat dengan raungan perutnya yang sejak tadi berbunyi. Sejenak Ichigo menoleh pada sosok Rukia yang berdiri menunggu dengan penasaran. Lantas kembali berlari menyusuri gang-gang komplek yang rapat. Kawasan padat penduduk tersebut memudahkan Ichigo melewati jalan karena lampu-lampu bertiang tinggi menerangi langkahnya yang begitu cepat.

Sesampai di rumah dengan gerakan brutal, ia mengubah suasana sepi menjadi ribut. Pintu terbuka tanpa ia tutup kembali, undakan tangga menimbulkan bunyi gaduh yang sungguh mengganggu, lantas lantai kayu kamarnya berderak-derak nyaring.

Ichigo tak sabar membuka laci meja buku. Mecari gelang milik Rukia yang ia simpan di sana.

Ditemukannya gelang tersebut tak membuat polisi muda itu harus berpikir lama. Segera ia menutup keras laci meja kemudian kembali ke lantasi dasar, keluar rumah seraya mengunci pintu rumah.

Menit berikutnya ia tiba di tempat tadi, dimana ia meminta Rukia untuk menunggu—di sini? Tidak ada. Masih dengan denyut jantung cepat karena berlari kencang, napas yang tersengal-sengal, Ichigo merebut udara agar segera menstabilkan laju pernapasan. Setelah meneggakan tubuh kokohnya kembali seraya celingukan mencari-cari keberadaan Rukia, ia melirik pada gelang yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggaman.

Rukia dan temannya sudah tidak ada lagi. Sialan. Sudah susah payah berlari sekencang mungkin, gadis itu malah pergi begitu saja. Padahal sudah dimintai menunggu.

Entah kenapa ia harus merasa kecewa karena gadis itu tidak mau menunggunya sebentar, Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Maaf Paman, kau tahu dimana kedua gadis tadi tinggal?" sembari duduk di bangku kedai, Ichigo menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut pada pemilik kedai yang sebelumnya dikunjungi Rukia.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka memang beberapa kali pernah makan di sini, tapi aku tidak menanyakan dimana alamat anak-anak perempuan tadi."

Ichigo menyeringai kecil, "Anak-anak? Cih, yang benar saja." Gumamnya rendah, memikirkan betapa mirisnya, ia seorang lelaki dewasa harus berurusan dengan anak perempuan gara-gara gelang mainan seperti ini. Gerutunya seraya menyimpan kembali gelang tersebut ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau mau memesan sesuatu?"

Sontak Ichigo mendongak pada raut manula si pemilik kedai sederhana itu.

"Satu porsi ramen pedas, Pak."

Lapar sekali. Aroma sedap kuah ramen dalam sekejap meningkatkan selera makan Ichigo.

**.**

Minggu cerah membawa langkah Ichigo pada janjinya. Abarai Renji, salah seorang rekan kerjanya di kepolisian berjanji akan memperkenalkannya pada seseorang. Tepatnya, seorang wanita.

Kafe bercorak hitam dan putih seperti papan catur kali itu menjadi lokasi pertemuan mereka. Ada banyak variasi kopi yang menjadi menu andalan kafe tersebut, selain menu waffle favorit bagi para pengunjung.

Ichigo melewati pintu. Memasuki kafe dengan langkah gontai serta pakaian santai minggunya, tanpa seragam polisi. Sehari lepas dari tanggung jawab yang membebani terang saja tak pernah Ichigo lewatkan begitu saja. Termasuk mencari teman kencan. Renji sudah berbaik hati mencarikannya seorang wanita, bagaimana mungkin Ichigo yang jomblo itu membuang peluang baik.

Pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia menjalin hubungan adalah ketika di SMA. Setelah lulus, ia melanjutkan pendidikan justru di akademi kepolisian hingga tak memberi kesempatan baginya untuk tertarik pada urusan perempuan. Apalagi di akademi, ia harus di karantina selama masa pelatihan.

"Ichigo!"

Pria berambut merah tengah berdiri sembari melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo. Itu Abarai Renji. Meskipun dengan pakaian yang tampak urakan, namun Renji memiliki wajah bersih. Matanya sipit, seperti keturunan Cina pada umumnya.

Sedangkan di seberang meja yang berhadapan dengan Renji, Ichigo melihat seorang wanita muda berambut panjang dengan warna mencolok perlahan menolehkan wajah cantiknya. Sesaat Ichigo terkejut, rahangnya yang semula mengendur mulai terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Orihime," lirih Ichigo—masih terpana pada sosok langsing yang kini melempar senyum ceria.

Ichigo melangkah mendekati meja mereka. Matanya belum berkedip ataupun bergeser pada kehadiran Inoue Orihime di hadapannya. Wanita pertama yang pernah membuatnya jatuh hati.

Keterpesonaan Ichigo terhenti ketika Renji menepuk keras pundaknya.

"Apa kausenang?" bisik Renji.

Kedua alis Ichigo bertautan, "Tentu saja."

"Apa kabar, Kurosaki-kun?"

Pipi Ichigo bersemu. _Suaranya bertambah merdu_, puji Ichig gemas.

Mereka akhirnya duduk bersama setelah sesi kejutan selesai.

Topik demi topik mereka bicarakan, hampir tanpa jeda. Di tengah kedua pria itu Orihime tampak dominan saat bicara. Sedangkan Renji sesekali hanya akan menguap dan menyantap waffle pesanannya, dan Ichigo dengan senang hati akan menganggumi cara bicara Orihime yang menurutnya semakin anggun.

"Kemarin aku bertemu Renji di rumah sakit, lalu menanyakan kabar Kurosaki-kun. Syukurlah kalian masih berkomunikasi meski kita sudah lulus."

Ichigo takjub melihat binar mata Inoue. Sebagai respon ia menganggukan kepala, "Ya. Kami sama-sama di akademi kepolisian, tentu saja masih berkomunikasi. Renji tidak bilang kalau orang yang akan dikenalkannya adalah kau."

"Aku menyuruh Abarai-kun untuk merahasiakannya," Orihime mengumbar senyum malu-malunya seraya memutari permukaan poci kopi. Matanya memandangi warna krim dalam kopi mocanya, menyembunyikan gelagat gugupnya.

"Oh."

Renji menghela napas lantas menginterupsi obrolan keduanya, "Ah, sial. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar, dan kalau aku tidak kembali ke sini lagi—itu artinya aku sudah pulang." Peringatnya pada Orihime sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang sipit itu.

Sekarang Renji benar-benar meninggalkan mereka. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang selalu pengertian.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di rumah sakit Karakura?" Lagi-lagi Ichigo berbasa-basi mengisi pertemuan itu dengan banyak topik agar tidak membosankan.

"Baru setahun."

Di tinggal oleh Renji bukan malah meramahkan suasana. Mereka malah kian canggung. Ichigo tidak punya topik lain lagi, Ichigo bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Entah karena gugup atau apapun, wanita bermarga Inoue itu sekarang tampil lebih kalem. Ichigo mengembuskan napasnya—matanya mulai jenuh dan mengantuk pada sosok Inoue Orihime. Wanita itu memang cantik, sangat cantik malah. Tetapi kenapa semakin dilihat malah semakin membosankan.

Ichigo baru saja akan menyeruput kopi hitamnya ketika sosok gadis berperawakan mungil melintas di depan kaca jendela kafe. Tanpa sadar ia meletakkan kembali poci kopi lalu berdiri dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arah gadis yang baru saja ia lihat.

Untung gelang gadis itu dibawanya. Ichigo memastikan keberadaan gelang salju tersebut di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Aneh dengan tingkah Ichigo, Orihime ikut mengarahkan tatapannya pada direksi yang dituju Ichigo.

"Sebentar ya, Orihime." Usai permisi pada Orihime, Ichigo keluar kafe.

Kuchiki Rukia kaget ketika lelaki berambut oranye itu mencegat langkahnya. Dunia benar-benar sempit untuk mereka berdua. Ichigo menggertakan gigi lalu mendekati sosok Rukia yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan geram ia menggenggam kuat-kuat pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Bukankah semalam aku menyuruhmu untuk menunggu?!"

Ichigo tidak mengerti kenapa ia jadi kesal. Yang jelas, suara tingginya itu sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang termasuk Inoue Orihime.

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

_**Susah ya menjodohkan orang dengan usia berbeda jauh? Hehe, banyak reader yang sepertinya merasa aneh. Tetapi ini sesuatu yang baru, patut dicoba :)**_

_**Trims yang mereview. Ditunggu saja part 3-nya :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach -0- Tite Kubo**

_**Snowflakes**_

_Part 3_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia ingat. Mantel berwarna bulu gagak itulah kuncinya. Gelang kaki snowflake sempat ia simpan di dalam salah satu saku mantel tersebut karena keinginan menggebunya untuk belajar berski bersama Soi Fon sekitar seminggu lalu.

Tapi tadi malam sayangnya di saku mantel tersebut Rukia tak menemukan gelang miliknya, meski sewaktu kehilangan, Rukia yakin ia sudah mencari di sekitar arena ski. Lalu sekarang, ketika tadi ia kembali ke arena ski, area bersalju itu sudah dibersihkan.

Haruskah musim semi tahun ini membuatnya murung. Rukia tersenyum meringis sembari terus melewati trotoar-trotoar pertokoan.

"Bukankah semalam aku menyuruhmu untuk menunggu?!"

Dunia yang sempit. Di hadapan Rukia tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berambut oranye. Menyambar tangan mungilnya hanya dengan sekali tarik hingga posisinya yang semula jauh perlahan mendekat.

Apa-apa'an ini?! Rukia memelotot, tidak senang dengan prilaku kasar Ichigo pada pergelangan tangannya yang terangkat. Genggaman Ichigo begitu erat dan raut lelaki dewasa itu sangat mudah ditebak. Marah? Oh Tuhan yang benar saja, untuk apa pria maniak itu marah padanya.

"Maaf," ujar Rukia tidak bisa mencerna kalimat menuntut Ichigo, seraya berusaha melepaskan diri.

Ichigo menghela napas. Matanya bergeser ke pergelangan tangannya sendiri—dimana sebuah gelang melingkar di sana. "Apa mainan ini punyamu?" bahu kekarnya merosot, menggiring mata ungu itu ke arah yang ia tunjukkan.

Sontak Rukia memekik gembira.

"Gelangku!"

Memperhatikan betapa memikatnya warna mata ungu Rukia yang berbinar takjub, justru menarik Ichigo pada hasrat yang begitu asing. Sangat asing.

Sebelum gadis itu mencoba meraih gelang miliknya, Ichigo mengangkat tinggi-tinggi lengan kanannya hingga Rukia tidak bisa menggapai.

"Kembalikan gelang itu! Itu gelang kaki, Bodoh! Bukan gelang tangan!" Sambil melompat-lompat berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan Ichigo, Rukia terus berteriak, walaupun mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang sejak tadi.

Tapi Rukia tidak peduli, dia harus mendapatkan gelang kaki kesayangannya itu. Harus! Sayang, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, tubuh mungilnya jelas tak mampu menyamai tinggi badan Ichigo yang menjulang. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya berdiri tenang sembari memandangi kegigihan gadis di depannya tanpa berkedip.

Beberapa kali melompat namun tak ada hasil. Akhirnya Rukia menyerah.

"Tolong kembalikan mainanku, Pak."

"Apa ini benda penting? Lantas kenapa kau tidak menungguku tadi malam dan—bukankah sudah kusuruh jangan memanggilku 'Pak', panggil aku… I-chi-go."

"Aku sudah menunggumu tapi sewaktu menunggu, kami mendapat telepon kalau bibi temanku tadi malam akan melahirkan. Jadi, Pak, tolong kembalikan mainan itu." Astaga Rukia, jangan menunjukkan tatapan mengharap begitu. Rukia menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan Ichigo—masih memohon.

"Sudah kusuruh jangan memanggilku 'Pak', Chibi!"

Dalam sekejap Rukia ikut-ikutan naik pitam, "Suruh, suruh, suruh! Memangnya aku ini pesuruhmu! Cepat kembalikan!"

Ichigo berpikir, kelopak matanya menyipit meneliti keteguhan Rukia yang belum luntur.

"Kau benar. Jadi, begini saja. Akan kukembalikan mainan ini, asalkan kau mau menjadi pesuruhku."

Hah?!

"Kau mau?"

Rukia menggertakan giginya geram, "Aku tidak mau." Tekannya mencoba mengintimidasi.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu gelang ini menjadi milikku."

Hah? Hah? Hah?! Hah! Gadis itu mencengkram wajah mungilnya kemudian kembali berkata dengan kemarahan yang tertahan. "Ini menyebalkan," gerutunya, "Kembalikan saja gelang kakiku dan bisa kupastikan kita—tidak akan bertemu lagi, I-chi-go."

"Oke." Ichigo segera berbalik dari hadapan Rukia tanpa memberikan gelang tersebut. Dan itu sungguh membuat gadis itu frustasi level tinggi.

Rukia meremas matanya yang lelah, menghadapi pria tinggi itu seperti menghadapi tembok istana. Benar-benar kepala batu. Menyebalkan.

Terperangah di tempat, tatapan Rukia nanar pada sosok Ichigo yang masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe.

Diliriknya kemana Ichigo melangkah membawa gelang kaki kesayangannya dan—hatinya mulai memberat. Paru-parunya sesak, dadanya agak bergetar meratapi kesalahannya yang fatal.

Ia sudah lalai menjaga barang berharga itu lalu, apakah ia harus menyerah begitu saja? No way. Ia harus merebut kembali gelang kaki itu sekalipun di depannya ada banyak tembok istana membentang atau bahkan bara api neraka berwarna oranye akan ia injak-injak demi gelang kaki snowflake.

Dengan langkah mantap, Rukia memasuki kafe dimana Ichigo tengah duduk bersama seorang wanita cantik di seberang meja.

Duduk di meja yang bersebrangan dengan Ichigo dan teman wanitanya, Rukia memperhatikan gelang miliknya yang kini terpasang di salah satu pergelangan tangan lelaki itu. Tatapannya melembut—rasanya sedih sekali melihat benda kesayangannya tersebut dipakai oleh orang lain.

Kenapa gelang itu ada pada Ichigo? Alis gadis itu menukik tajam, harusnya itu yang ia tanyakan lebih dulu sedari tadi. Bola matanya bergulir pada sepasang mata cokelat Ichigo yang balik memandanginya.

Mereka bersitatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya seorang pelayan kafe menyapa Rukia.

"Anda ingin memesan sesuatu, Nona?" tersentak dengan teguran si pelayan, Rukia segera membenahi penampilannya yang muram itu dengan sedikit tersenyum cerah.

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih."

Dia tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli secangkir kopi di kafe mahal itu atau bahkan dia memang tidak membawa uang sama sekali. Rukia menghela napas kemudian bengkit dari tempat duduknya. Kakinya melangkah lesu melewati pintu kafe bergaya Italia tersebut, daripada merugikan pihak kafe sebaiknya ia menunggu di luar saja sampai laki-laki itu menyelesaikan urusannya dengan teman wanitanya.

Dihempaskan pantatnya di lantai teras kafe. Duduk di sana sembari menunggu Ichigo keluar menemuinya lagi. Sesekali Rukia akan menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan wajah bosan Ichigo yang sedang bicara dengan si wanita sintal dari luar kafe berjendela kaca. Rukia mengeluarkan ponsel flip, mencari tahu sudah pukul berapa sekarang ini. Pukul 01.30, pantas perutnya mulai keroncongan.

Dua puluh menit berlalu namun Ichigo belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sembari menatapi sepasang sepatu sport-nya yang kebetulan berwarna oranye, gadis itu memukul-mukul sepatunya sendiri. Meratap dengan begitu dramatis seperti baru ditinggal pacar. Pacar? Rukia tersenyum pahit, menyadari kalau dirinya belum punya pacar padahal beberapa bulan lagi ia akan mengakhiri masa-masa sekolah.

Selagi melamun dan membayangkan banyak hal, Rukia dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Ichigo yang tengah berjongkok di depannya.

Lelaki itu tanpa bicara lagi tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan kaki Rukia kemudian memakaikan gelang snowflake.

Telapak tangan kasar Ichigo menyentuh kaki mungilnya—agak geli dan panas, hingga panasnya menular ke pipi Rukia yang bersemu pink.

Jakun di leher pria sedewasa Ichigo naik turun menambah sensasi aneh yang baru kali itu Rukia rasakan. Lalu tatapannya jatuh ke rahang Ichigo yang meruncing, ada sedikit janggut di sana, memperlihatkan betapa dewasa dan kacaunya penampilan polisi muda tersebut.

"Pas sekali di kakimu. Padahal ini gelang tangan." Ucap Ichigo kemudian ia duduk di samping Rukia yang masih terdiam. Tampak terpesona dan salah tingkah pada tindakan Ichigo. "Mungkin karena ukurannya tak sesuai di tangan, kau malah memakainya di kaki."

Hati-hati Rukia melirik pada sosok di sampingnya. Ichigo duduk dengan kaki terbuka, sementara kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya yang terangkat.

"Maafkan sikap kasarku yang tadi ya," Ichigo memposisikan tubuhnya agar sedikit menghadap pada Rukia. Membuat gadis itu membisu dalam beberapa waktu kemudian. "Kukira kau akan berterima kasih karena aku mau mengembalikan gelang itu, tapi sebaliknya, kau justru bersikap ketus, berteriak-teriak dan bermuka masam. Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu pada seseorang yang menemukan benda berharga milikmu," nasihatnya lagi.

Walaupun agak kesal karena dinasehati, tetapi Rukia menyadari kesalahannya. Ichigo benar—lelaki yang baru ia kenali itu wajar jika harus bersikap buruk pada orang yang tidak menghargai kebaikannya. "Aku menemukan gelang itu di arena seluncur salju, kalau itu hal yang ingin kautanyakan."

Mimik tenang Rukia berganti penasaran. Dengan pangkal hidung yang mengerut, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Waktu itu kau ditabrak seseorang 'kan? Nah! Orang itu adalah aku. Belum sempat meminta maaf kau malah langsung pergi dan aku menemukan itu," seraya menunjuk pada gelang yang telah terpasang manis di kaki Rukia, Ichigo melanjutkan. "—Sepertinya kau tidak bisa berseluncur," komentar Ichigo mengingat bagaimana gadis itu tak bisa menghindar saat akan ditabrak olehnya.

"Terima kasih. Dan… maaf kalau selama ini aku salah paham padamu. Kukira kau pria maniak yang mengincar gadis-gadis remaja, makanya—"

"Hei! Kalau aku pria maniak, paling tidak aku mencari gadis remaja seksi bukan yang sepertimu."

Bukannya marah, Rukia justru tertawa renyah. "Benar juga!"

Hari itu mereka benar-benar berkenalan. Menghapus jarak usia yang seringkali menghambat intensitas pertemuan. Kesibukan yang berbeda. Tapi, berteman dengan Ichigo sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Oh ya. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku bisa menjadi pesuruhmu."

Ichigo melongo. Senyum manis gadis itu entah kenapa malah menyiksanya.

"Aku tadi hanya bercanda, Rukia."

"Aku tidak suka berhutang budi pada orang lain, I-chi-go."

**.**

**.**

Selesai mandi menggiring Ichigo pada aktivitas selanjutnya. Dengan berkaos tanpa lengan, ia hanya memakai celana sepanjang betis. Ichigo sejenak bercermin, memastikan jika hasil cukuran pada janggutnya rapi. Rambut oranyenya masih basah dan ia butuh handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan helaian-helaian berwarna terang itu.

Dia memang lebih mirip mediang ibunya dibandingkan sang ayah.

Ichigo membiarkan handuk kecil berada di atas kepala. Kemudian sulung Kurosaki itu meraih ponsel, ia harus mengetahui kabar ayahnya. Memastikan kalau ayahnya yang konyol itu masih berdiri di muka bumi ini.

Hah—ayahnya itu tidak pernah menelepon lebih dulu, selalu saja anak-anaknya yang harus menghubungi dia.

Karin juga. Mana pernah dia mencemaskan kakak atau ayahnya jika suatu waktu tidak pulang. Ichigo malah merasa dialah kepala rumah tangga di keluarga Kurosaki, menjadi induk dari ayah dan adiknya yang selalu keluyuran tidak jelas.

Kalau begini terus, bagaimana dia bisa memiliki isteri. Ichigo tidak bisa meninggalkan ayah dan adiknya jika belum ada yang menggantikannya mengurusi kedua orang itu.

Ya, ayahnya itu sebaiknya menikah lagi. Agar ada yang mau mengurusi kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu selain dirinya.

Agar—hidupnya tenang.

Dua kali mencoba menelepon sang ayah, tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara sang operator telepon yang menyahut panggilan.

Dasar ayah payah! Ichigo berhenti mencoba, ia kembali meletakkan ponsel kemudian beranjak keluar kamar. Langkahnya berhenti di depan kamar Karin, dibukanya pelan pintu tersebut lalu mengintip ke dalam isi kamar si adik.

Beberapa saat tadi terdengar suara musik keras dari kamar Karin tetapi sekarang ruangan yang hanya disinari lampu meja tersebut menjadi tenang. Rupanya Karin sudah tidur. Mungkin adiknya itu kelelahan gara-gara latihan yang ia berikan tadi siang.

Ichigo menutup kembali pintu kamar Karin kemudian menuju ruang keluarga. Matanya belum mengantuk, padahal seharusnya besok ia harus bangun lebih pagi, mengingat ia harus menghadapi rutinitas kerja.

Duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi, ia mulai menggonta-ganti channel yang diinginkan.

"_**Oh ya. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku bisa menjadi pesuruhmu."**_

Tawaran itu! Ichigo menegakkan punggung yang semula bersandar. Aura gelapnya mendadak cerah.

Ketika akan mencari nomor ponsel gadis itu yang ia minta tadi siang, rencana awalnya gagal.

Layar ponsel justru memunculkan nama Hisagi Shuuhei. Rekan satu profesinya itu terus memanggil lewat ponsel hitam tersebut.

"Ya, Hisagi?"

"_Aku mendapat informasi baru tentang lokasi persembunyian komplotan mereka. Ichigo, kau mau ikut? Kami akan melakukan penggebrekan malam ini." _

Jangan ditanya lagi ia mau ikut atau tidak. Ichigo menyeringai senang.

"Oke," sahutnya singkat lantas bergegas mengganti pakaian dan berlalu keluar rumah.

Meninggalkan suara berdebum dari pintu rumah yang tertutup kasar.

**.**

Selang beberapa menit, ia tiba di kantor kepolisian. Dua mobil kepolisian sudah terparkir di pelataran gedung. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Renji dan Hisagi keluar bersama beberapa anggota polisi lainnya.

"Oh, Ichigo! Cepat sekali kau datang!"

"Berisik!" Ichigo mengabaikan komentar Renji kemudian beralih pada Hisagi yang hendak memasuki pintu kemudi, "Biar aku saja yang menyetir. Aku akan menangkap orang-orang itu dan menghajar mereka habis-habisan."

Sontak Renji dan Hisagi berubah gelisah, bulu kuduk kedua sahabat itu bergidik ngeri—mengetahui bagaimana sadisnya Ichigo ketika menghajar seseorang. Dan dengan antusias setinggi langit, lelaki Kurosaki itu akan menyetir? Ya Tuhan, lindungilah mereka. Hisagi dan Renji saling berpandangan, tersenyum nyinyir .

"Ichigo. Jangat terlalu ngebut. Kita tidak harus mati sebelum menangkap komplotan mereka."

"Kalian diam saja," Ichigo menggeram mengundang kekhawatiran pada kedua sahabatnya.

Wajar jika mereka memiliki dendam pada komplotan pemasok barang elektronik illegal. Pasalnya setiap kali anggota komplotan tersebut tertangkap, mereka selalu tidak mau menceritakan apapun mengenai bisnis gelap mereka sekalipun Ichigo mengancam akan menghukum mati. Kali ini tamatlah riwayat mereka semua.

_**.**_

_**_(.**__**)_**_

_**.**_

Pagi menjelang ketika Ichigo menyelesaikan tugasnya semalaman. Istirahatnya terlupakan berkat usaha gemilangnya bersama rekannya menangkap gembong pembisnis gelap. Ichigo lega dan dia memerlukan istirahat untuk beberapa hari ke depan sebelum menghadapi kasus baru dari atasannya.

Lingkar di sepasang matanya menandakan jika dia butuh tidur sekarang.

Ichigo baru saja memarkirkan motor besarnya ketika dari arah pintu rumah, adiknya Karin muncul dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Ah, kakak! Kebetulan sekali! Ayo antarkan aku ke sekolah!" Karin menyergap lengan kakaknya lantas dengan seenaknya menyeret tangan sang kakak kembali ke motor besar berwarna gelap tersebut.

Tidak bisa menolak. Pada dasarnya begitulah sifat asli Ichigo. Ia sulit melakukan penolakan pada orang yang disayanginya terlebih lagi itu adalah keluarganya sendiri.

Tubuh tegap Ichigo sempat goyah hingga jatuh terjerembab, dan Karin memekik kaget menyaksikan kakak tertuanya itu—tertidur?

"Kakak, bangun! Dasar kakak tidak berguna, jangan tidur di sini!"

Seekor kupu-kupu kuning malah hinggap di atas kepala Ichigo yang tertelungkup tak berdaya. Karin menepuk dahinya satu kali sembari menggelengkan kepala lemah.

Terpaksa ia harus membawa kakaknya agar tidur nyenyak di dalam rumah bukan di halaman seperti ini.

Sekuat tenaga gadis belia itu memapah badan lunglai kakaknya, walaupun lambat dan terseok-seok, akhirnya Karin berhasil membaringkan tubuh kakaknya di dalam rumah. Tepat di genkan Ichigo digeletakkan begitu saja oleh adiknya.

Lama dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai genkan akhirnya Ichigo terbangun. Kepalanya masih menahan pusing karena belum puas menikmati tidur. Ia mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang, membenarkan posisi tidurnya yang terasa menyakitkan.

Setelah tidur, kenapa ia merasa badannya semakin sakit? Ia bangkit berusaha duduk sembari terus mengumpulkan nyawa yang sesaat lalu dibawa mimpi. Barulah Ichigo menyadari jika dia tidur di tempat yang benar-benar tidak layak.

"Astaga, pantas punggungku jadi sakit," Ichigo memijat punggung yang bisa ia gapai dengan jemari panjangnya.

Persendiannya nyaris patah ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Sambil berdiri memegangi pinggangnya yang pegal, Ichigo menengok pada laju jam dinding yang bergerak. Pukul delapan lebih. Bisa dipastikan kalau adiknya pasti sudah berangkat ke sekolah.

Tertatih-tatih Ichigo berjalan ke dapur. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan itu artinya ia membutuhkan bergelas-gelas air es untuk melegakan dahaga. Ichigo sempat melirik pada piring kosong—bekas sarapan Karin, lalu bergulir pada tumpukan sampah di konter dapur juga—seisi rumah yang berantakan.

"Ayah brengsek! Cepat pulang dan bawa isteri baru!" pekik Ichigo, setelah ini ia mungkin harus berziarah dan membersihkan pemakaman almarhumah ibundanya karena mengatakan semua itu.

Menghadapi kesendirian seperti ini sungguh menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Jujur saja, Ichigo tertekan batin. Dia mungkin bisa saja membebaskan diri dari keluarga tidak normalnya, tetapi, ia bukan golongan dari para pria tak bertanggung jawab. Ichigo mencintai keluarga lebih dari nyawanya sendiri. Karena itu, dia harus bersabar sampai Karin bisa hidup mandiri dan ayahnya berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

Syukurlah, adik durhakanya itu masih menyisakan minuman kaleng dan telur. Ichigo bisa sarapan dengan telur dan—segera Ichigo bergeser ke konter, membuka alat penanak nasi. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia bernapas lega, karena Karin menyisakan banyak nasi.

Sekaleng minuman suplemen bermadu Ichigo ambil dari dalam kulkas. Diteguknya minuman tersebut hingga tenaganya kembali segar. Dan berikutnya, ia menggoreng telur dadar sebagai pendamping nasi demi mengenyahkan rasa lapar.

Selagi menghabiskan makanan, ponselnya bergetar. Hanya pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

'_**Hai, Kurosaki-kun. Aku Orihime. Apa kau ada waktu hari ini?'**_

Ichigo menarik napas kemudian membalas pesan Orihime. '_**Kurasa kau sudah tahu dari Renji, kalau hari ini aku sedang libur.'**_

'_**Bisakah kita bertemu di kafe waktu itu?'**_

'_**Tentu saja'**_ mana berani Ichigo mengecewakan gadis cantik, ia tidak tahan untuk tak tersenyum.

'_**Datanglah pukul setengah satu, kita makan siang bersama ya. Aku ingin mentraktirmu.'**_

Undangan tersebut tak pelak membuat senyum Ichigo semakin lebar. _**'Oke!'**_

Ini namanya sengsara membawa berkah. Ichigo gembira sekali, mengingat ia akan makan siang gratis hari ini. Ditambah bonus dengan kehadiran wanita cantik pula. Sembari membayangkan pertemuannya nanti dengan Orihime, Ichigo melanjutkan kegiatan makan.

**.**

**.**

"Jangan lupa kalau hari ini ada jam tambahan, Soi."

"Ya," Soifon mengangguk lesu. Usai bersalin, Bibi terus saja menuntutnya untuk cepat pulang jika tidak ada kegiatan lagi di sekolah.

"Hari ini aku mau menjenguk bibimu. Aduh, anaknya pasti lucu!" Rukia berpikir sejenak kemudian berkata lagi, "Kira-kira aku harus membawa apa untuk oleh-oleh?"

"Berikan mentahnya saja, Rukia. Bibiku pasti senang."

"Hush! Kau ini! Sepulang sekolah, kau harus menemaniku dulu ke toko perlengkapan bayi."

Kelas seni dimulai ketika seorang guru memasuki kelas dengan membawa tumpukan buku yang terpeluk di perutnya.

Seorang pria setengah baya, memiliki gaya eksentrik dengan rambut panjang putih tersanggul rapi.

Ukitake Joushiro—pelukis terkenal itu menaruh setumpuk buku bergambar di atas meja. Wajahnya berseri-seri seraya tersenyum ramah, ia menarik perhatian seluruh siswa di kelas. Bahkan siswa yang sesaat lalu mengantuk kini menegakkan punggung. Memandang kagum pada sosok Ukitake yang berwibawa.

"Saya di sini untuk menumpang mengajar. Jarang sekali saya mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Jadi, anak-anak, mohon bantuan kalian ya!"

"Dengan senang hati, Sir!"

Ruangan kelas bergema. Para siswa mulai ribut dengan segala macam pertanyaan pada Guru Sehari mereka.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, pelajaran pun benar-benar dimulai.

"Ini adalah lukisan Metamorphosis Narcissus," Sir Ukitake memulai, ia membentangkan potret dari lukisan yang ia maksud. Seukuran dengan kain kanvas, namun itu hanyalah potret bukan lukisan asli.

"Menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada bayangannya sendiri. Kalian harus memahami bahwa setiap lukisan mengandung kisah rahasia dari si pelukis." seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Sir Ukitake kembali melanjutkan cerita, "Dan sekarang saya ingin kalian melukis sesuatu yang pernah indera kalian alami. Saya akan memeriksanya selama kalian melukis. Gunakan buku bergambar yang saya berikan, sebelum nanti saya memberikan kalian kain kanvas."

"Baik, Sir!" dengan patuh anak-anak pun mengikuti perintah Sir Ukitake.

Sir Ukitake tidak mau berdiam menunggu. Ia berjalan mengelilingi kegiatan siswanya, mengamati atau mungkin ia bisa menemukan bakat baru di tempat ini.

**.**

Jam tambahan belajar usai. Bersama Soi Fon, Rukia menyeret teman baiknya itu untuk segera menemaninya membeli perlengkapan bayi.

Saat membicarakan guru mereka tadi siang, Soi Fon tercengang. Matanya berkedip-kedip sedangkan mulutnya menganga.

"Sir Ukitake teman kakakmu?"

Rukia mengangguk. Ia baru berani menceritakan semuanya pada Soi Fon setelah mereka benar-benar keluar dari kawasan sekolah. Reputasinya bisa buruk jika teman-teman sekelas mengetahui bahwa pujian Sir Ukitake mengenai lukisan absurdnya tadi siang hanyalah basa-basi semata.

"Pantas dia memuji lukisan jelekmu," dengus Soi Fon diikuti kikikan.

"Saat tadi kami sempat bicara, Sir Ukitake mewarkan sesuatu padaku."

"Menawarkan apa?"

Mereka berjalan melewati pertokoan—menuju toko khusus perlengkapan bayi yang letaknya di sekitar pertokoan kota. "Dia maumenjodohkan kakakku pada seseorang," ucap Rukia dengan suara paling kecil.

"Benarkah?!"

Sementara balasan dari Soi Fon malah nada suara paling tinggi.

Sayangnya perjalanan sepasang sahabat itu berhenti ketika ponsel Soi Fon berdering keras. Rukia mengendurkan gandengannya pada lengan Soi Fon, membiarkan temannya itu menyambut panggilan telepon.

"Hallo, Bi." Soi Fon kemudian memasang senyum kecut, tatapannya meredup pada Rukia. " Aku tadi baru selesai ikut jam tambahan. Ah, Baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang. Ya, Bi."

Telepon berakhir. Sambil menunjukkan wajah menyesal ia menoleh, "Maaf Rukia. Bibi memintaku untuk segera pulang. Kau beli sendiri barangnya, nanti aku akan menunggumu di rumah."

"Kenapa begitu? Aku mau ke rumahmu bersama denganmu."

Soi Fon menghela napas, "Tapi ini darurat. Bibi sedang membutuhkan bantuanku."

"Kenapa bibimu jadi menyebalkan begitu, sih?!"

"Sst—wanita habis bersalin memang sering uring-uringan. Bibi menjadi sangat bawel, apalagi ketika dia tahu badan langsingnya menjadi melar." Soi Fon berbalik mulai menjauhi Rukia, "Aku akan kembali ke halte tadi. Kutunggu kau di rumahku ya!"

Meninggalkan Rukia yang masih memberengut.

Dalam sekejap rengutan Rukia menghilang. Dari arah kepergian Soi Fon, seseorang yang sangat ia kenal muncul.

"Lho? I-Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Dengan melompat girang sembari melambaikan tangan pada sosok Ichigo. Seraya terus memanggil nama Ichigo, Rukia belum kunjung berhenti sebelum akhirnya lelaki yang mengendarai motor besar itu telah menghampirinya.

"Kau—biasanya 'kan naik bis." Alis Ichigo menukik tajam, kepalanya celingukan kebingungan.

"Aku akan ke toko itu," Rukia melirik pada sudut jalan—dimana sebuah toko berpalang 'Baby Happy' berada. "Mau menemaniku?" pinta gadis itu agak kikuk.

"Boleh. Naiklah."

Dengan semangat Rukia lekas menaiki motor yang dikendarai Ichigo dan duduk di belakang.

"Kau dari mana, Ichigo?"

"Sebetulnya ingin menjemput adikku pulang sekolah. Tapi dia malah pulang bersama temannya."

Pipi Rukia mengembung tampak penasaran, "Oh! Adikmu yang satu sekolah denganku, yang kau bilang mirip denganku itu?"

"Ah," di balik helm Ichigo tersenyum kecil seraya menganggukkan kepala.

Ichigo dan Rukia turun dari motor setelah memarkir kendaraan berbaja itu di depan toko yang dituju.

"Selamat datang di toko kami!"

Aroma terapi lavender menyergap indera penciuman ketika Ichigo dan Rukia melewati pintu toko.

Dinding dalamnya dihiasi jendela kaca berderetan. Selasar di beberapa bagian sudut rak boneka terlihat bersih, tampak di sana seorang karyawan tengah sibuk membersihkan rak yang berdebu. Plafon toko mengingatkan Rukia pada langit senja dan rambut lelaki yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Bayi siapa yang ingin kau beri hadiah?" Ichigo mengikuti langkah Rukia yang berjalan menelusuri barisan boneka.

"Anak dari bibinya temanku. Um—" mengetuk-ketuk dagu mungilnya Rukia seakan berpikir keras. "—adik sepupunya temanku. Yah, kira-kira begitulah."

Jemari Rukia menyentuh pernak-pernik bayi, bola matanya berbinar-binar ketika ada banyak boneka-boneka menggemaskan terpajang di rak.

"Temanmu yang bersamamu malam itu ya?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya. Waktu itu 'kan kau bilang tidak bisa menungguku karena bibi temanmu akan melahirkan," jawab Ichigo panjang.

"Ouh," sahut Rukia, kini ia terpana pada boneka panda berukuran besar.

"Kau mau beli apa, sih?"

"Entahlah, aku bingung."

Menghela napas dan tanpa perasaan canggung, Ichigo merangkul bahu Rukia. "Bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki," agak gugup, gadis itu memberanikan diri menoleh pada sisi kanannya. Telinganya memanas sesaat tadi ia merasakan Ichigo berbicara terlalu dekat hingga bibir lelaki itu menyentuh puncak cuping telinganya yang lebar.

"Terus, berapa uang yang kausiapkan?"

"Se-seratus ribu," gadis itu ingin menarik diri, tetapi tatapan Ichigo padanya—seakan mengharapkannya tetap diam.

"Baiklah! Kita beli sesuatu untuk bayi laki-laki dengan harga kurang dari seratus ribu. Kemari!"

Rukia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menggenggam tangannya, menjauhi rak dimana para boneka berjejeran. Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia menuju troli lebar yang berisi pakaian-pakaian bayi.

Saat itulah benih-benih asing tumbuh dalam benak Rukia. Pria itu tampak begitu terampil membimbingnya memilih barang-barang.

Pakaian bayi akhirnya menjadi pilihan mereka.

Keduanya terlihat asyik memilih warna, tampak seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Sayangnya Rukia yang tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah malah menjadi pusat gunjingan beberapa pengunjung.

"Di situ ada sepatu-sepatu lucu, kau ingin melihatnya?" saran Ichigo lagi.

Anggukan Rukia telah dipahami sebagai persetujuan. Ichigo kembali menarik jemari Rukia yang mulai dingin kemudian mencari sepasang sepatu yang serasi dengan warna pakaian.

Rak itu memiliki lima tingkatan. Rukia yang tubuhnya lebih kecil terang saja lebih mencari-cari model sepatu yang diletakkan di tingkat satu sampai tiga saja. Sedangkan Ichigo mencoba mencari di tingkat empat dan lima.

Sampai di pilihan yang tepat, Rukia yang berjongkok segera berdiri. Ia mengambil sepatu biru muda bermotif kotak-kotak dengan taburan bintik-bintik.

"Sepatu ini lucu sekali!" entah dalam detik ke berapa, Ichigo yang berada di belakang Rukia karena sibuk mencari sepatu menunduk pada antusias Rukia.

Sialnya, Rukia yang kebetulan akan berdiri justru membentur dagu Ichigo yang berada tepat di belakang.

"Ah-aww!" Keduanya kompak kesakitan.

Ichigo memegangi dagunya, sementara Rukia mencengkram kepalanya yang juga berdenyut pening.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?"

Tidak sempat memikirkan rasa sakitnya, Ichigo membelai rambut hitam Rukia yang berantakan.

Pria itu mencemaskannya? Rukia benar-benar mati kutu sekarang. Perhatian Ichigo dalam sekejap mampu menjerat hatinya, dan bola mata coklat itu pun dalam hitungan kilat telah mendobrak masuk menuju dasar jantungnya.

Suhu tubuh Rukia bahkan tidak bisa lagi ia atur. Sebentar-sebentar terasa panas, lalu berganti dingin lagi. Ia terkesiap ketika dilihat dari jarak dekat, dagu tirus Ichigo menjadi lebam gara-gara tubrukan tadi.

Dorongan kuat mendadak muncul. Perlahan Rukia menyentuh dagu Ichigo seraya mengelus warna lebam di sana dan tanpa bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri, Rukia berjinjit sembari menarik lebih dekat rahang Ichigo dan—waktu pun berhenti untuk mereka berdua.

Rukia mencium dagu Ichigo.

Hampir menyentuh bibir, jika saja Ichigo tidak mendorong keras bahu Rukia hingga membuat gadis itu bergerak mundur.

Lantas suasana santai berganti canggung.

_**.**_

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

_**Terima kasih reviewnya! Semoga readers bisa lebih cerdik meneliti kesalahan-kesalahan, apalagi kekeliruan dalam fiksi ini ya. Saya sungguh terbantu :)**_

_**Untuk reviewer, Part -4 akan disiapkan!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach -0- Tite Kubo**

_**Snowflakes**_

_Part 4_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurosaki Ichigo tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Butuh waktu berjam-jam saat ia mulai menghitung petak pada platfon kamar. Kelabu bercampur biru terang, sungguh terlihat seperti langit ketika akan turun hujan. Dia gelisah membayangkan banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia pahami atau—mungkin tidak ingin ia akui. Ichigo membolak-balik tubuhnya mencoba mencari kenyamanan yang biasa didapatkannya di atas kasur berseprai merah tua itu. Tetapi untuk malam ini, sulit rasanya memejamkan mata.

Dagunya, ini hanya dagu, Ichigo! Ragu-ragu ia menyentuh bekas bibir seseorang yang menempel di luka lebamnya tadi siang. Insiden memalukan, melupakannya bahkan membuatnya seperti melupakan hidupnya sendiri. Ichigo berbaring terlentang dengan pikiran melayang ke insiden tadi siang. Hatinya seakan penuh oleh sesuatu dan ia merasa ada letusan-letusan di benaknya yang siap dimuntahkan kapan saja.

Semestinya ia memenuhi permintaan Orihime untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun karena rasa sayang yang lebih besar pada adiknya, ia memutuskan lebih memilih menjemput adiknya itu dari sekolah. Dan ketika kedua rencana tersebut ia batalkan, ia bertemu gadis itu.

Bagai melihat matahari terbit, tadi siang itu telah menerbitkan kesenangan saat di tepi jalan Kuchiki Rukia meneriakkan namanya dengan semangat. Mereka berteman. Ichigo tertarik berteman dengan Rukia, tak pernah terlintas dalam otaknya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang berbeda usia.

Tak ada alasan tepat yang bisa ditemukannya. Alasan mengapa ia tertarik berteman dengan seorang anak SMA. Apakah hanya karena perasaan merasa bersalahnya yang telah menabrak Rukia di arena ski waktu itu? Maka ia perlu bertanggung jawab untuk meminta maaf dan mengembalikan gelang kepada pemiliknya.

Kalau memang begitu intinya, kenapa ia tidak berusaha mencari keberadaan Rukia—semua terjadi begitu saja. Pertemuan kedua mereka di lorong komplek bahkan seperti slide mimpi.

Oh, bukan. Pertemuan kedua mereka bukankah di halaman sekolah, saat ia melatih tim sepak bola Karin. Ichigo menggaruk-garuk dadanya yang memanas. Ini mungkin bukan hanya sekedar pertemuan.

Masa-masa seperti ini bukan hal baru bagi Ichigo, namun gejolak seperti ini justru terasa sangat baru. Ssh—otaknya membeku. Ingatan pada kulitnya tentang bibir lembut Rukia semakin merangsang seluruh indera Ichigo.

Ia mengulang detil insiden itu. Sentuhan. Sentuhan. Sentuhan.

Halus. Lembut. Aroma lavender toko yang berbaur dengan bunga tulip.

Indera pembau Ichigo begitu jelas mengendus wangi tulip yang menguar dari balik daun telinga Rukia, membuatnya ingin terus mencium wangi itu. Ichigo meneguk ludahnya sendiri—semakin mengeratkan mata, menutup segala hal yang bisa ia lihat malah semakin menajamkan fungsi hidungnya.

Lubang hidung Ichigo bergerak, seakan-akan menghirup atmosfer di kamarnya sendiri adalah pekerjaan sia-sia. Hanya berimajinasi saja rasanya tidak akan berguna. Dia membutuhkan aroma lain demi melenyapkan si bunga tulip.

Selagi berusaha mengenyahkan aroma tulip, Ichigo mengendus bebauan yang lain.

Ini bau serbuk bunga dari pohon plum.

Ichigo sontak bangkit kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur. Dia memandang ke luar jendela, ke pohon plum. Masih segar diingatannya saat mediang ibunya membawa bibit tanaman asli China itu ke rumah lantas menanamnya tepat di dekat kamar sang putra.

Menginjak tahun ke enam, pohon plum di hadapannya kembali mekar. Dengan kelopak putih mungil yang tumbuh diantara ranting-ranting gundul, mereka bersemi setelah diterpa langit bersalju.

Akhirnya, kali ini satu hal yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Hiduplah seperti bunga plum—menunggu sampai saat kelopaknya benar-benar pantas untuk mekar. Dia mungkin salah besar menganggap Rukia sebagai penganggu tidur.

Dia hanya tidak biasa dicium seorang perempuan, makanya ia terus memikirkan gadis itu. Dan dengan begitu angkuhnya, Ichigo beranggapan jika gadis semuda Rukia belum cukup pantas mendapatkan pria matang seperti dirinya.

Kembali berbaring di tempat tidur, Ichigo menarik selimut sambil meregangkan jari-jari kakinya. Ichigo memikirkan kesimpulan ciuman di dagu itu; kalau ia tidak akan mati hanya karena dicium perempuan.

**.**

**.**

Di tengah malam, Ichigo terbangun. Berusaha merebut kesadaran dari tidur yang lelap, ia menangkap suara nyaring sang ayah memecah kesunyian. Setelah menyelesaikan helaan panjangnya. Ichigo bangkit kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Turun dari lantai dua, di tangga Ichigo menemukan Karin yang juga terjaga gara-gara bunyi keras yang tak kunjung berhenti dari luar rumah.

"Sepertinya itu ayah, Kak."

Ichigo mendengus lalu berkata, "Syukurlah kau masih mengingat suara ayah."

"Huh. Kakak ini!"

Kurosaki Isshin hampir terjungkal ke depan ketika dari dalam rumah Ichigo mendadak membuka pintu ketika ayahnya itu akan kembali mengetuk.

"Oh, Putra sulungku!" pekik pria berusia empat puluh tujuh tahun itu sembari memeluk Ichigo sebentar, yang kemudian berpindah ke sisi belakang untuk memeluk anaknya yang lain, "Oh, Putriku yang manis!"

"Aduh, Ayah! Lepaskan aku!" Karin memberontak minta dilepaskan, sementara Ichigo berlalu melewati kesibukan ayahnya yang tengah melepas rindu itu.

"Wah. Apa yang ayah bawa?"

"Taraaa~ ini kue stroberi kesukaan Karin!"

Karin berdehem. Lalu merebut kotak berisi kue stroberi itu dari tangan ayahnya.

"Kami tadi membuat sup jamur. Akan kupanaskan kalau kau mau?"

Sang ayah mengikuti langkah Ichigo menuju dapur, "Enaknya!" sahutnya girang, mendekati Ichigo yang kini mulai menyalakan kompor. Sedangkan Karin yang kantuknya mendadak hilang, sekarang dengan suka cita akan menyantap kue kesukaannya.

Duduk di kursi makan, Karin pun membuka kotak kue berwarna ungu muda tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat kue berlumuran krim putih berbentuk persegi dengan ukuran 20 x 20 cm menggugah selera makan Karin.

"Ayah, kau sungguh ingin membunuh anakmu dengan kue ini," seloroh Karin seraya menjilati bibirnya dengan lidah yang menjulur. Liurnya seakan mau tumpah ketika mata berbinarnya beradu pada delapan buah stroberi yang menghiasi pucuk kue.

Mendengar komentar Karin, kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu lekas menghampiri putrinya.

Di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan putrinya, Isshin mengamati tingkah Karin yang menggemaskan. Rindunya sudah terobati. Melihat anaknya gembira atas kepulangannya, tentu saja itu hal yang patut dibanggakan.

Sambil mengunyah, Karin berbicara lagi. "Harusnya ayah pulang besok pagi saja. Ini 'kan sudah larut malam," Ya ampun. Baru saja rindu terobati, sekarang Karin kembali melukai hatinya.

"Itukah reaksimu pada ayah," sewot sang ayah

Dan Karin merespon sikap kekanakan ayahnya dengan kunyahan yang lebih cepat.

Semangkuk sup jamur bersama nasi dan sumpit disodorkan di depan Isshin. Lantas Ichigo mempersilakan ayahnya, "Makanlah."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Isshin menyantap hidangan tersebut. Berlomba dengan putrinya yang baru saja akan menyelesaikan makan dan sebuah stroberi menjadi penutup ideal untuk menyegarkan mulut.

Gadis itu melirik pada sorot mata tajam kakaknya pada sang ayah. Mungkin setelah ayahnya selesai makan, kakaknya itu akan mengadili ayahnya. Karena itu, Karin bergegas menutup kembali kotak yang kini berisi sisa kue kemudian beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku akan tidur lagi," ucap Karin sembari menguap—lantas ia menyimpan sisa kue kesukaannya itu di dalam kulkas. "Kakak dan juga ayah," kedua lelaki itu menoleh pada Karin yang mulai menjauhi dapur. "Tolong—kalian jangan membicarakanku selagi aku tidak ada ya."

Hanya helaan napas sebagai respon dari Ichigo.

"Good night, my sweetheart!" Isshin tersenyum lebar menanggapi kata-kata putrinya yang semakin terdengar bijak itu.

"Karin, kau tidak lupa 'kan kalau kau akan membantu ayah di klinik beberapa hari ke depan."

Peringatan dari Ichigo membuat Karin mendecakkan lidah seraya mengangguk. Sementara ayah mereka masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

Selesai menghabiskan makanan. Mereka akhirnya benar-benar saling berpandangan.

"Anak itu meninggal."

"Aku sudah tahu. Kemarin aku baru saja menelepon Ishida, dia bilang, pasien yang kaujaga selama setahun ini sudah meninggal. Sejak—seminggu lalu." Ichigo menyipitkan mata. "Jadi—seminggu tadi, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyanya curiga.

Semenjak belahan jiwanya meninggal, Isshin memutuskan menjadi sukarelawan bagi penderita kanker. Salah satu pasien yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri adalah si anak yang baru saja wafat seminggu yang lalu.

Empat tahun ia habiskan mengelilingi rumah sakit yang berbeda, lalu tiga kali dalam satu bulan ia akan menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kedua anaknya.

Ichigo tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang ingin ayahnya lakukan, karena ia sendiri bisa membiayai hidupnya dan Karin. "Kau masih punya rumah! Kalau memang kau tidak sempat, paling tidak telepon kami! Setidaknya kami bisa ingat kalau kami masih punya ayah!"

"Ma-maaf, Ichigo."

"Sampai kapan kau akan menginap di sini?" Ichigo tidak bisa melihat ayah konyolnya itu menunjukkan wajah muram. Oke, ia tadi hanya dikuasai emosi sesaat. Karena itu dalam sekejap Ichigo mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah berhenti menjadi sukarelawan."

Alis Ichigo nyaris bertemu di puncak hidung. "Benarkah?"

"Mulai besok. Kau akan menerima pelukanku setiap hari. Anakkuuu~"

Dan kecemasan yang tak beralasan mendadak menyeruak dalam hati Ichigo.

"Satu lagi, Ichigo."

"Apa?" tautan alis Ichigo kian mendalam.

"Mungkin—aku harus meminta maaf pada Masaki."

Bola mata riang Isshin benar-benar meredup. Hampir tertutup seraya menoleh pada figura besar yang memasang lukisan sang isteri tercinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semestinya, Ichigo tidak perlu kelewat peduli. Dia merasa secercah perasaan jengkel mendengung-dengung di otaknya seperti sekawanan nyamuk. Ichigo tidak menyukai perasaan itu, bahkan ia merasa harus menolak gelombang kecil yang mengganggu tidurnya tadi malam.

Bukan sekali ini saja ia terkena insomnia. Tiap kali jika pikirannya dipenuhi kasus ataupun kemarahan, ia tidak akan bisa menikmati tidur barang sebentar. Dan itu pun dialaminya tanpa kesulitan, Ichigo hanya akan bermain game atau menonton tivi sebagai pelampiasan.

Tetapi malam tadi sangat berbeda. Ia tidak bisa tidur, ia tidak ingin melakukan kegiatan apapun—yang dilakukannya hanya terbaring di kasur dengan mata terbuka. Ditambah lagi dengan pembicaraan yang tertunda antara dirinya dan sang ayah. Ichigo penasaran.

Akhirnya semalam suntuk, ia hanya mampu menikmati lamunan. Memprediksi ataupun menganalisa segala masalah tidak penting yang muncul dalam hidupnya sekarang.

Ruang kecil berbentuk kubik menjadi tempat lain untuk Ichigo merasakan kembali gairah hidupnya. Bekerja adalah satu-satunya obat yang mampu membuatnya lupa diri. Seperti candu, penawar yang seringkali ia konsumsi tiap kali stress melanda itu bernama bekerja. Ia menyukai pekerjaannya, karir sebagai polisi hanyalah satu dari sekian cita-cita yang pernah ia inginkan. Sayangnya har ini, semangatnya menurun.

Ichigo bersandar di kursi kerja, punggungnya lunglai dan kelopaknya matanya yang menurun memperlihatkan betapa lelaki itu sangat mengantuk. Mata kantuknya tersentak, turun lalu beradu dengan buku nota kecil miliknya.

"Siapa perempuan yang kaugambar? Apa dia buronan?" Tiba-tiba Hisagi menyembulkan kepala dari depan dinding kubik.

Segera Ichigo menyembunyikan sketsa gambarnya sebelum Hisagi mengingat wajah dari seseorang yang mampir di agenda kecilnya.

"Bukan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menggambarnya? Bukankah kau bilang, kalau kau hanya akan menggambar sketsa pelaku kejahatan yang menjadi buronan. Mana mungkin—"

Tidak ingin ditanya lebih mendalam, Ichigo menghempaskan pulpen yang ai pegang di atas meja bersamaan dengan telapak tangan yang begitu keras digebrakkan ke meja. "Pergilah, Hisagi. Jangan memaksaku untuk menjawab apapun."

"Tidak mungkin 'kan itu pacarmu? Dia sepertinya bukan tipemu," komentar Hisagi berhasil menaikkan satu bintang kejengkelan Ichigo.

Sebagai respon, Ichigo menghela napas. Tidak lagi digubrisnya pertanyaan Hisagi, Ichigo memilih beristirahat sejenak di luar gedung kepolisian. Ia bangkit berusaha menjauhi ruangan yang menjadi momok paling menakutkan bagi sebagian orang. Kantor polisi? Ya ampun, mana ada orang yang mau singgah ke sana.

Baru saja melangkah melewati pintu keluar, Abarai Renji tiba-tiba menepuk kuat bahu Ichigo sembari menyeringai. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Dengan antusias Renji menanyakan bagaimana kemajuan hubungan Ichigo dan teman kencan yang baru ia kenalkan kemarin—Orihime—meski sebetulnya, ia dan wanita itu sudah saling mengenal lama. Ichigo sendiri tidak terlalu menanggapi pertanyaan dan ucapan-ucapan Renji yang terdengar heboh. Ia bahkan pusing ketika Renji mulai memasuki urusan pribadinya.

Ketika perjalanan mereka berakhir di pelataran parkir, Renji tersadar keberadaannya tengah diabaikan oleh teman baiknya yang semenjak tadi terus berjalan tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran saat Ichigo mulai mengeluarkan kunci motor.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Renji terdiam. Ada hal yang sepertinya sedang mengganggu teman berambut jingganya hingga ekspresinya seperti seseorang yang mau buang air besar, "Toilet sedang tidak penuh, Ichigo. Kau bisa menggunakan—"

Raungan motor yang dikendarai Ichigo memotong saran tak berguna Renji.

**.**

**.**

Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran Ichigo saat ini hanyalah keberadaan Rukia. Dahinya mengerut, alisnya menjurang nyaris saling bersentuhan. Ia telah menghentikan kendaraan bermotornya di depan gedung sekolah sang adik.

Tidak ada alasan tepat kenapa dirinya harus repot-repot menjemput adiknya padahal tadi pagi Karin sudah meminta padanya agar tidak perlu menjemputnya. Ichigo merasa terganggu—laju motornya bergerak begitu saja ke arah sekolah.

Dadanya memanas sementara perutnya bergejolak geli, anehnya rasa geli yang ia rasakan tidaklah membuatnya tertawa bahkan sebaliknya, ia mulai frustasi. Perasaan itu menerbitkan gelenyar asing yang meluap-luap, merusak konsentrasinya sejak tadi malam.

Lelaki 23 tahun itu bersandar di badan motor dengan tangan bersedekap di dada sembari memasang wajah paling horror. Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba, ketika segerombolan siswa berjalan pulang menuju gerbang, otak Ichigo bertambah beku.

Berpasang-pasang mata menoleh pada keberadaannya yang menepi di pinggir jalan raya. Entah tertarik dengan wajah tampannya yang begitu dewasa ataukah wajah terhoror seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, beberapa di antaranya berbisik-bisik seraya melirik pada lelaki itu.

Dari depan tampak sosok Karin muncul di antara puluhan siswa. Gadis itu berlari seolah posisi kakaknya itu sangat jauh. Kemudian setelah jarak mereka dekat, Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas pada pernyataan Karin.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah menjemputku, Kak!"

"Oh iya. Maaf, aku lupa." Bohong Ichigo, ia berusaha tersenyum kecil menunjukkan betapa konyolnya dirinya sekarang, "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Terserah! Aku mau pulang dengan temanku. Huh, memangnya aku ini anak kecil masih dijemput-jemput begitu."

"Bukannya kau sering minta kuantar?"

Karin mengerucutkan bibir sembari menjawab, "Itu karena aku bangun kesiangan makanya minta diantar." Kemudian tanpa berlama-lama bicara dengan kakaknya, Karin berlalu pergi begitu saja menyusul teman-temannya untuk pulang bersama.

Setelah kepergian Karin, akhirnya Ichigo menangkap sosok Rukia yang berjalan gontai ke gerbang sekolah.

Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana jika seseorang memerhatikan sesuatu dengan begitu cermat dan seksama, saat seseorang benar-benar berusaha mencari informasi dari sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Maka akan ada begitu banyak hal yang bisa dilihat. Bahkan dari gerakan terkecil sekalipun.

Begitu banyak perasaan yang bisa disadari justru tidak bisa tersingkap, begitu banyak hal yang terpampang malah tidak mungkin bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh Ichigo.

Ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, namun yang terlihat hanya sosok Rukia yang seolah tersorot lampu panggung. Dia tidak bisa membenarkan apapun jika menyangkut dengan perasaan apalagi runtutan asmara.

Yang mendengung dalam hidup Ichigo cuma bisikan untuk menjaga adik dan ayahnya, bisikan itu seperti kutukan yang tidak bisa terlepas bahkan sampai seumur hidup.

Namun Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia—gadis itu, Ichigo merasa dimantrai. Sentuhannya bahkan berhasil membangkitkan obsesi yang selama ini tidak pernah Ichigo tujukan pada apapun.

Ichigo menelan ludah. Ketika dalam gerakan melambat Rukia tengah mengangkat rahangnya hingga membentuk tawa kecil. Dan saat itulah manik mata mereka beradu.

**.**

**.**

Pada kenyataannya, Rukia belum pernah merasa begitu tertarik pada seseorang seperti dirinya tertarik pada Ichigo.

Sejak insiden ciuman di dagu itu, dia sudah berulangkali bertanya-tanya di dalam hati mengapa Ichigo bisa memiliki daya tarik yang begitu kuat hingga ia—seorang pelajar berani melakukan sikap kurang ajar seperti itu di depan banyak orang? Tidak lagi memerah, sepasang pipi Rukia malah seperti akan membiru. Dia malu, benar-benar malu.

Saat itu, ketika Ichigo merangkum kepalanya dengan lembut dan menyakan apakah kepalanya baik-baik saja karena membentur dagu lelaki itu, Rukia merasa tersanjung. Sikap proktetif dan kedewasaan Ichigo saat menemaninya memilih perlengkapan bayi dan bagaimana Ichigo mengarahkannya mencari-cari barang yang cocok untuk sepupu Soi Fon, semua itu adalah alasannya untuk tidak bisa mengelak lagi tentang ketertarikannya pada Ichigo.

Tetapi—tidakkah ini hanya perasaan kagum dan ia hanya terperangkap pada perasaan suka yang ia buat sendiri? Laki-laki semapan Ichigo tidak akan mungkin melirik dirinya sebagai wanita menarik yang pantas dijadikan kekasih 'kan? Dia hanya siswa yang akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Intinya dia bukan tipe perempuan ideal yang diharapkan oleh seorang polisi muda untuk dijadikan isteri. Memikirkan itu membuat Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"Hai, Ichigo," sapanya berusaha bersikap anggun.

Ichigo menyambut salam Rukia dengan senyum kecil sembari mengangguk singkat.

"Hai."

"Kau menjemput adikmu lagi?"

"Ya, dan dia lagi-lagi menolak," seraya menghela napas, Ichigo berbalik kemudian kembali menungganggi motor berkulit baja tersebut. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, Rukia."

Rukia terperangah ketika dalam sekejap Ichigo sudah melesat pergi.

Duh, gadis itu kecewa sekali.

Bibirnya mengerucut sebal pada titik dimana Ichigo mulai menghilang di belokan pertama menuju jalan raya.

Jahat! Kenapa Ichigo yang biasanya ramah malah mengabaikannya begitu saja? Apa Ichigo jijik padanya gara-gara insiden waktu itu dan tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya? Rukia menelan kekecewaannya, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Ponsel Rukia bergetar. Di layar muncul pesan dari Soi Fon yang hari ini tidak masuk sekolah.

_**Pusing! Seandainya saja ada Jin yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku ingin mengembalikan putra bibiku kembali ke perutnya. Rukia, apa tadi ada PR?**_

Sambil tersenyum geli, Rukia membalas pesan Soi Fon.

Seiring langkahnya melalui jalanan aspal. Beberapa pohon plum yang ditanam di sepanjang jalan juga menggugurkan kelopak bunga.

Saking asyiknya membalas pesan demi pesan dari teman baiknya, Rukia tidak sadar jika ia baru saja melewati belokan pertama menuju halte. Dan gadis itu berhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghalangi jalan.

"Ada waktu sebentar?"

Matanya memelotot karena hampir menubruk dada lebar seseorang. Terkejut pada kemunculan seseorang yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. Rukia mendongak, dan sorot mata berkabut cokelat tengah menunggu jawaban.

Dengan kedua tangan yang masih sibuk menulis pesan di ponsel, Rukia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan cuek. "Ada apa?" ia berlalu melewati bahu si penanya sembari terus melangkah pergi.

Ichigo tidak menjawab apapun karena ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan apa yang tepat untuk diberikan pada Rukia. Gadis itu berjalan terus memunggunginya sembari fokus pada ponsel di tangan, tak mau berbalik sama sekali.

Dengan mempertahankan sikap tidak pedulinya, Rukia membalas pesan demi pesan yang dikirim Soi Fon. Telinganya diam-diam mendengar derap langkah ringan di belakang. Rupanya, Ichigo masih mengikuti. Terserahlah. Lagipula, bukankah mereka sudah tidak ada lagi urusan.

_**Besok jadwal ujian akan dipasang. Kau sekolah tidak? **_

Kembali Rukia fokus pada ponsel. Lalu balasan dari Soi Fon juga di terima. Masih asyik membaca balasan dari temannya itu, Rukia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Ichigo kembali mencegatnya.

"Ayo, kuantar ke rumahmu!" ajaknya seraya tersenyum kikuk. "Ayolah Rukia. Adikku sudah menolak, masa' kau juga mau menolakku."

Rukia melirik pada kendaraan roda dua andalan Ichigo yang terparkir di tepi jalan tak jauh dari arah belakang mereka. Agak takjub dengan tawaran Ichigo dan tatapan memelasnya, Rukia mengerjapkan mata.

"Serius?"

"Hn," Ichigo mengangguk singkat.

Segera saja Rukia berbalik menghampiri motor berbaja hitam milik Ichigo tersebut, khas dengan gaya remajanya ia berlarian kecil sembari menyeret lengan Ichigo.

Langit membiru. Meskipun matahari bersinar terik tetapi udara terasa lebih sejuk mengingat sudah memasuki musim semi. Mereka merasakannya. Jantung yang sama-sama berdebar di musim ini.

**.**

**.**

"Rukia."

"Ya," Rukia menggenggam pinggang Ichigo ketika motor telah melaju stabil melewati jalanan aspal. Ragu-ragu ia akan memeluk pinggang lebar lelaki yang memboncengnya itu jika kecepatan motor sedikit meningkat atau saat motor mereka melalui tikungan.

"Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Lantas—"

Helm yang dipakai Rukia menjauhi punggung Ichigo yang semenjak tadi dijadikan sebagai sandaran. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Rukia bisa dengan jelas melihat daun telinga Ichigo yang memerah. Di balik helm beraroma maskulin, gadis itu menyimpan wajah penuh tanyannya pada pernyataan Ichigo barusan. Tidak bisa tidur? Memang apa hubungannya dengan Rukia? Agak meninggikan suara, gadis Kuchiki itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "—apa urusannya denganku?"

"Aku memikirkanmu."

"Apa?!"

Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Ichigo katakan. Deru angin berbaur dengan keributan lalu lintas tidak memudahkan pendengaran Rukia menangkap suara lirih Ichigo.

"Kau bilang apa, Ichigo?!" Terpaksa ia mendekatkan dirinya hingga dadanya menempel di punggung lelaki berambut oranye itu, dagunya sedikit menyentuh bahu kanan Ichigo, berusaha mendengar lebih jelas sesuatu yang baru saja Ichigo katakan tadi.

Samar-samar dada Rukia bergetar. Di balik punggung Ichigo, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana punggung kokoh di dekatnya itu menularkan debaran-debaran keras. Ditatapnya heran punggung Ichigo kemudian diam-diam ia mendekatkan telinganya di punggung lelaki itu.

Jantung Ichigo berdebar kencang.

Tanpa sadar Rukia telah mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada pinggang Ichigo. "Aku memikirkanmu," bukannya memperjelas kata-kata dengan suara tinggi, Ichigo semakin melemahkan suara.

Lebih berat dari sebelumnya, seakan-akan kalimat tersebut mengandung batu yang beratnya lebih dari sepuluh ton.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"

Di tengah kejengkelan karena tak mampu mendengar ucapan Ichigo, mendadak laki-laki itu menghentikan laju motor. Mengerem tiba-tiba hingga membuat Rukia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Ichigo, sampai-sampai helm yang ia pakai membentur kepala belakang si pengendara.

Rukia menahan marah, ketika Ichigo melompat turun dari tunggangannya. Sedangkan gadis itu pun refleks ikut turun.

Tubuh mungilnya yang kaku hanya tertahan badan motor saat Ichigo yang telah berdiri di depannya kini menghalau langkah gadis itu dengan menaruh kedua tangan di badan motor hingga Rukia terkurung di antara si kuda besi dan tubuh tinggi Ichigo.

Dalam posisi yang terjepit, Rukia tak berdaya.

Kepalanya mendongak dengan bola mata yang terbeliak. Di depannya Ichigo telah lebih dulu menyoroti kabut ungunya lekat-lekat. Dengan Ichigo yang sedikit membungkuk, wajah mereka kini sejajar.

Terkejut dengan reaksi Ichigo, Rukia mendorong kasar. Sayangnya, usaha itu malah semakin menguatkan keinginan Ichigo untuk mendekati tubuh mungil itu.

Belum mampu mencerna maksud pria berambut oranye itu, Rukia kehabisan akal ketika dirinya ditarik begitu saja ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Pelukan erat yang menyesakkan sampai-sampai jantung Rukia nyaris melompat keluar.

Dan waktu dia menengadah, Ichigo justru menciumnya! Di dagu—yah, mula-mula hanya di situ tetapi kemudian lelaki itu menaikkan ciumannya hingga ke bibir.

Ciuman yang membius dan menggetarkan. Penuh gairah terpendam. Tanpa keraguan sama sekali Rukia menyambut ciuman bergelora Ichigo, menyadari tak ada penolakan dari lawan, Ichigo menyusupkan tangan ke balik rambut Rukia seraya menyangga tengkuknya.

Dia menghentikan ciuman sejenak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu di telinga Rukia yang menghangat.

"Aku memikirkanmu," itulah yang dibisikkan Ichigo.

Indah sekali rasanya. Sungguh berbeda dari yang pernah Rukia rasakan sebelumnya, dan darah hangat memenuhi corak wajah meronanya.

Rukia merasakan sensasi aneh, seolah-olah ada angin bertiup menembus otaknya, panas dan gerah, lalu dingin dan menggigit.

Tapi kemudian angin itu berhenti berembus, dan barulah saat itu Rukia sadar bahwa keraguannya akan perasaannya sebagaimana pemahamannya dulu, sekarang telah lenyap terbawa angin itu. Jatuh hati pada pria ini adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia alami.

**.**

Layaknya gadis-gadis yang tengah kasmaran, Rukia melewati ruang demi ruang di rumahnya dengan gerakan robot. Ciuman di tepi jalan tadi memang memalukan—tetapi Rukia justru menyukainya. Terasa sekali jika Ichigo tidak mahir mencium. Pria itu itu masih begitu sopan menyentuh bibirnya dengan lidah yang ditarik ulur, sama sekali tak mencoba memaksa meski seakan-akan ia melakukannya dengan cepat dan terburu-buru.

Jemarinya sejak tadi memegangi bibir, dimana bibir Ichigo juga pernah menempel di sana. Ia bahkan menggigit jemarinya di saat mulutnya menganga sembari mengingat bagaimana ujung lidah mereka bersentuhan.

Untung saja Kak Hisana belum pulang dari restaurant. Wanita itu mungkin akan panik melihat tingkah aneh Rukia.

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah di kasur. Pikirannya terus menerawang pada pristiwa ciuman tadi. Dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya lagi. Dia menyukai pria itu. Kurosaki Ichigo, lelaki pertama yang akan menjadi protagonis dalam cerita asmaranya.

Entah sampai kapan cerita mereka akan berlangsung—Rukia hanya akan menikmati saat-saat dirinya jatuh hati. Gadis yang sebetulnya cendrung seorang pendiam itu sekarang menjadi lebih pendiam lagi.

Lidahnya keluh, akibat kesembronoannya yang telah melepaskan ciuman pertama pada seseorang yang baru beberapa hari ia kenal.

Jiwanya seakan tersedot habis oleh sorotan mata tajam penuh minat Ichigo yang mengharapkan balasan dari pernyataan 'aku memikirkanmu' shit! Rukia meremas kelopak matanya, mengingat bagaimana napasnya dan Ichigo bercampur satu sama lain dalam ciuman yang malu-malu.

Saat terdengar dering ponsel. Rukia melepaskan sejenenak rantai imajinasinya .

Dia menelepon, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

Kurosaki Ichigo menyapa dari saluran telepon tanpa salam. Langsung pada inti tawarannya.

"_**Apa Minggu depan kau punya acara?"**_

"_**Tidak ada."**_ Sahut Rukia lugas.

"_**Aku ingin mengajakmu."**_

Rukia mengernyitkan dahi, **"Kemana?"**

"_**Berkencan."**_

Sontak gadis 17 tahun itu terduduk di tempat. _**"Rukia—apakah ruang bertirai hijau itu kamarmu?" **_

Lagi, Ichigo memberi kejutan lain pada perempuan mungil itu. Sebagai respon, Rukia bergegas bangkit dari istirahat kilatnya kemudian menghampiri jendela kamar.

"_**Kakiku memberat. Bisa kau beri jawabanmu sekarang, agar aku bisa pergi." **_Terdengar helaan keras dari celah speaker handphone putih Rukia.

Ichigo yang mengantarnya, ternyata masih berada di luar rumah demi menunggu jawaban.

Tirai yang menutupi isi kamar kini terbuka separuh. Jendela persegi berkaca tersebut memperlihatkan sosok Ichigo yang tengah berdiri tegak dengan handphone hitam terpasang di telinga kanan.

Rukia bungkam. Seluruh inderanya seolah lenyap dimakan oleh keseriusan yang terpancar di balik netra cokelat Ichigo.

Ini bukan masalah besar, Rukia. Seorang pria mengajakmu berkencan. Tetapi, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Bukannya ingin menolak nasib baik yang mampir di hidupnya, hanya saja … ada ketakutan yang tak beralasan di balik kegembiraannya kali ini.

Lalu dengan antusias yang sama dengan pria di luar sana. Rukia memutuskan untuk melewati waktu-waktu bersama seseorang yang mau mengajaknya berkencan. Ia tidak akan berharap banyak. Cukup melakukan apa yang mau ia lakukan.

"_**Uhm, apa menurutmu—kebun binatang tempat yang pas untuk berkencan?"**_

"_**Tentu saja! Ide yang bagus, akan kujemput kau sekitar pukul 9," **_seloroh Ichigo tanpa jeda sembari mengembangkan senyum.

"_**Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Ichigo."**_

"_**Ya. Sampai jumpa."**_

Sambungan terputus. Di luar sana Ichigo melambaikan tangan, lantas berbalik menaiki tunggangan kuda besinya. Meninggalkan Kuchiki Rukia yang masih termangu di dekat jendela.

**.**

**.**

Usai membereskan rumah, Rukia akhirnya bisa menikmati istirahat sore. Duduk di sofa sambil menonton tivi, matanya tak lepas dari siaran yang menampilkan acara show games.

Sorak sorai dari dalam tivi meramaikan suasana sepi rumah. Perhatian matanya memang tertuju pada kotak ajaib tersebut, namun tidak dengan otaknya yang melanglang buana.

Pikirannya tidak lagi beputar-putar, ia malah merasa ada lapisan-lapisan di otaknya yang mengganjal dirinya untuk berpikir jernih.

Ia menghela napas. Derunya begitu halus mengudara di ujung hidung bangirnya. Sementara pucuk bibirnya agak terbuka dengan ujung lidah yang bergerak-gerak samar.

Ciuman pertama. Kyaaa! Gadis itu mengusap-usap wajah dengan gelisah bercampur senang. Jantungnya berdenyut cepat. Menghentak-hentak di permukaan dada hingga berdegup meriah.

"Rukia?"

Seseorang memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir.

Di belakang sudah ada Kak Hisana yang berjalan mendekat dengan raut kebingungan, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Kepergok bersikap salah tingkah, Rukia berusaha keras menyembunyikan ketersipuannya dari tatapan curiga sang kakak.

"Ah, Kakak! Kau sudah pulang," balas Rukia sekenanya. Menghindari pertanyaan Kak Hisana sebisa mungkin dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hari ini kakak lelah sekali. Di meja makan ada kare sisa menu kedai, dan buah-buahan yang baru dibeli. Tolong kau simpan buah-buahnya di kulkas ya, sayang."

Kak Hisana tak lagi mempermasalahkan pertanyaanya yang sebelumnya. Sambil mengendurkan syaraf leher yang tegang, Kak Hisana berlalu menuju kamar pribadinya.

Mematikan tivi, Rukia bergegas menuruti perintah Kak Hisana. Ia lega karena Kak Hisana tak lagi bertanya macam-macam tentang tingkah anehnya tadi.

Tak lama menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci buah segar lalu menyimpannya di lemari es, Rukia lebih memilih kembali ke kamar sampai menunggu malam menjelang.

Sore-sore begini biasanya ia akan duduk di teras sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolah atau sekedar membaca majalah, tetapi saat ini ia tidak tertarik untuk melakukan rutinitasnya. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun.

Dengan menggenggam sebuah jeruk, Rukia membawa langkahnya memasuki kamar.

Di kursi belajar, ia lagi-lagi termangu. Seraya mengupas kulit jeruk di tangan, untuk kesekian kalinya Rukia mengingat aroma pinus yang menguar dari ciumannya dan Ichigo.

Harum pinus dengan sedikit wangi citrus, Rukia mengenang keliatan lidah mereka yang saling membentur dalam cecapan singkat.

Perlahan kulit jeruk telah terkupas. Diambilnya satu bagian daging jeruk dengan tatapan kosong mengarah ke sisa jeruk yang lainnya.

Mulutnya terbuka lantas lidahnya terjulur menyambut potongan buah berwarna oranye itu hingga menyentuh semua organ yang ada di dalam mulut.

Bibir. Lidah. Gigi. Liur. Kini semua itu seutuhnya beradu dengan potongan jeruk.

Manis sekali.

Ba-bagaimana jika yang ia cecap sekarang adalah lidah Ichigo?

"Aw! A-ah, aish!" malang bagi Rukia, tanpa sengaja ia tergigit lidahnya sendiri.

Wajahnya meringis menahan sakit. Parahnya, selagi meredam kesakitan di lidah, ia lagi-lagi dipergoki Kak Hisana yang tiba-tiba saja membuka lebar pintu kamar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sayang?" Buru-buru Kak Hisana melangkah masuk, menghampiri Rukia yang menunduk dalam sembari menyimpan lidahnya yang sakit tadi dari keterpanaan kakaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak," kilah gadis muda itu seraya menyengir kuda.

Kak Hisana menatap lebih dalam mata kelam adiknya. Warna mata yang sama itu pun saling bertemu.

Rukia menghilangkan cengiran, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan satu alis yang naik.

Duduk di tepi tempat tidur, Kak Hisana kembali berbicara lembut. Khas dirinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kakak beritahu."

"Oh, apa?" Lekas Rukia melupakan jeruknya, demi beralih pada Kak Hisana. Ia membalik tubuhnya. Masih dengan duduk di kursi, kini ia berhadapan dengan Kak Hisana yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Sedikit memajukan kursi, Rukia berhasil mendekati poisisi Kak Hisana. Saling berhadapan, kakak beradik itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Kakak—ingin menikah."

"Benarkah?!"

Sembari tersenyum anggun, Hisana menenangkan sang adik. "Iya. Dia memang bukan pilihan sempurna, Rukia. Tetapi, kakak yakin bisa memulai semuanya dengan orang itu," Kak Hisana memperkecil suaranya ketika mengatakan 'orang itu'—bola mata wanita cantik itu tampak bersinar.

"Keyakinan kakak adalah kepercayaanku," ujar Rukia berlagak diplomatis, senyumnya kian melebar, nyaris memenuhi wajahnya yang mungil.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tidak akan bertanya muluk-muluk tentang orang yang berhasil membuat kakaknya jatuh cinta. Ia tidak akan mengorek apapun mengenai alasan Kak Hisana yang mau mengakhiri masa lajangnya.

Ia hanya akan meneriakkan isi hatinya yang luar biasa bergembira.

"Yes! Kakakku akan menikah! Yeaaah!"

Rukia menarik lengan Kak Hisana. Di dalam kamar bertirai hijau itu, ia mengajak sang kakak berputar sembari melompat-lompat kecil. Pernikahan Kak Hisana adalah harapan terbesarnya. Perayaan yang terus ia elu-elukan dalam do'a akhirnya terkabul.

Syukurlah.

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung lagi, deh.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Terima kasih untuk semuanya, terutama para reviewer! Silakan dibaca yang benar ya, di dalam fic, kita 'kan sudah menuliskan usia Ichigo dan Rukia.**_

_**Sampai bertemu di chapter 5 :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach -0- Tite Kubo**

_**Snowflakes**_

_Part 5_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kencan?!"

Rukia membekap mulut Soifon. Matanya memelotot penuh intimidatif, mengisyaratkan pada gadis Cina itu agar tidak mengumbar urusan pribadinya di muka umum. Di bangku, tempat dimana para siswa bisa menyaksikan pertandingan basket suatu waktu menjadi kawasan aman bagi Rukia untuk mengatakan masalah darurat itu.

Tak semua perasaannya bisa ia ceritakan pada Soifon, ia hanya memamerkan sedikit keberhasilannya karena berhasil memikat seorang pria. Dari balik telapak tangan Rukia yang membungkam mulut sang teman, terasa bibir Soifon tengah memberengut. Tampak kelopak mata sipit Soifon meneliti pipi bersemu Rukia.

Dilepaskannya mulut Soifon bersamaan dengan suara berbisik, "Iya—rencananya hari Minggu nanti."

"Beruntung sekali."

Malu-malu Rukia mengusap lehernya seraya mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi, Rukia. Kau bilang tidak akan berkencan apalagi pacaran sebelum Kak Hisana menikah."

Senyum tipis dengan sinar mata gembira, Rukia merangkul kedua pundak Soifon.

"Kak Hisana juga akan menikah!" Kali ini, ia tidak malu meneriakkan pada dunia bahwa orang yang paling dicintainya itu juga akan menyongsong kebahagiaan.

Dia akan memiliki keponakan yang juga berambut hitam. Mungkin? Keponakan-keponakan lucu nan menggemaskan yang membuat hidupnya tidak akan sepi lagi. Memiliki kakak ipar yang sama baiknya dengan saudara tunggalnya. Oh, Tuhan. Rasanya senang sekali membayangkan dirinya mempunyai keluarga besar. Rukia sudah memikirkan banyak hal, mengidam-idamkan sebuah keluarga bahagia dari pernikahan Kak Hisana.

Suatu saat ia juga akan menikah. Suaminya dan suami Kak Hisana akan menjadi pelindung mereka. Anak-anak mereka akan tumbuh dengan baik. Khayalan manis itu sungguh sudah melambungkan harapan Rukia.

**.**

**.**

Setelah pengungkapan ambigu dari Ichigo waktu lalu, pria itu tak pernah lagi menghubungi Rukia. 'Aku memikirkanmu.' Pernyataan ini jelas-jelas tidak bisa Rukia artikan dengan seenak hati. Ichigo memang tertarik padanya, mengingat bagaimana lelaki itu sudah berani mengajak Rukia berkencan. Namun, kalimat itu bukan berarti Ichigo sudah mencintainya.

Dua hari ini dengan perasaan gelisah Rukia menunggu seseorang menelepon. Seolah layar di ponselnya lebih menarik daripada ritual menonton tivi. Keputusannya untuk tidak menghubungi laki-laki itu ia yakin sudah benar.

Mungkin semua ini butuh kesabaran. Benar. Bagaimana hubungan instan bisa bertahan lama? Semua tergantung keputusan orang itu. Toh, Rukia pun belum sepenuhnya terjerat—ia masih bisa melupakan cinta kilat semacam itu, sama seperti orang itu yang mungkin menganggap dirinya perempuan gampangan.

Selagi tivi menghadirkan acaranya, gerakan otak Rukia malah berpindah pada sosok calon suami Kak Hisana. Kakak bilang, dia adalah pria paling unik. Seorang dokter umum yang humoris. Semula dengan rahang yang terus terangkat, Rukia menanggapi cerita sang kakak dengan antusias karena segala macam kepribadian yang memang di luar dugaan.

Kak Hisana, seorang wanita berkepribadian setenang air danau akan menikah dengan pria periang penuh lelucon. Benar-benar kontras. Tidakkah Tuhan sangat pandai menjodohkan orang? Mendengar cerita sang kakak yang terus menghiasi bibirnya dengan tawa kecil, sungguh menakjubkan. Sepertinya si calon kakak ipar sungguh sudah membuat Kak Hisana jatuh hati.

Namun ketika Kak Hisana melanjutkan cerita mengenai kehidupan calon kakak ipar, Rukia hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Seorang duda beranak dua?! Usia 47 tahun, anak bungsunya bahkan selisih dua tahun dengan Rukia sedangkan anak sulungnya sudah bekerja. Oh My! Rukia tidak kecewa pada jodoh sang kakak, ta-tapi, dia belum siap untuk dipanggil bibi.

Bibi?!

Berusaha mengabaikan sebutan 'bibi' yang mendengung-dengung di gendang telinga, ia menggapai majalah memasak yang tertumpuk di bawah meja sofa berbentuk persegi.

Mematikan tivi, Rukia berbaring di atas sofa. Tubuhnya begitu pas membujur di sana sembari membaca majalah.

Kak Hisana memang ahli dalam memasak. Sayangnya, keahlian tersebut sama sekali tidak tertular pada Rukia. Oke, dia memang bisa memasak. Memasak ala kadarnya saja.

Tiap kali belajar atau membantu sang kakak membuat makanan, ia akan cepat menirunya tetapi secepat itu pula ia melupakan. Rukia tidak berani mencoba memasak untuk orang lain, walaupun untuk Kak Hisana sendiri. Ia takut jika masakannya tidak enak atau malah merusak selera seseorang.

Kepintarannya dalam memasak memang terbilang buruk. Yah apa daya, Rukia bukan tipe perempuan yang mau menghabiskan waktunya di dapur. Dia pemalas karena dimanja oleh masakan-masakan lezat Kak Hisana. Tak mau berusaha sama sekali.

Mungkin sebaiknya dia mencari suami yang bisa memasak, seorang chef—mungkin? Bukan seorang polisi yang waktunya hanya dihabiskan memburu penjahat dan berkutat dengan manusia-manusia berotak kriminal! Huh! Rukia mengusap wajahnya dengan gemas. Lantas dalam sekejap sudut bibirnya menekuk.

Sesibuk apa sih tugas polisi sampai-sampai tidak sempat menelepon wanita incarannya?

Kadang kala yang dikatakan otak tidak seiring dengan perkataan di hati. Rukia meremas tepi majalah sebelum akhirnya terduduk dengan sinar mata berapi-api. Dihempasnya majalah tadi di atas meja kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sekarang otaknya begitu dinamis memikirkan daging. Dia ingin memakan sesuatu. Melahap berpotong-potong daging seperti keinginannya untuk menggigit daging manusia berambut oranye itu! Astaga, belum jadi kekasih saja, dia sudah kesal begini. Apalagi mereka sudah jadi pasangan kekasih.

Kebetulan di dalam kulkas masih tersisa daging sapi. Memasak daging pilihan termudah untuknya saat ini. Meskipun tidak bisa dibilang praktis, setidaknya dia masih ingat resep memasak Beef Teriyaki yang pernah diajarkan Kak Hisana.

Alis Rukia menukik ketika memilih paprika. Agak bingung dengan ukuran paprika yang ia inginkan. Lantas matanya beralih pada botol kecap asin. Lemari pendingin tertutup setelah daging, paprika dan kecap asin dikeluarkan. Bawang Bombay dan bawang putih. Jahe berserta bumbu lainnya sudah lengkap di atas konter.

Perempuan yang mengaku tidak suka memasak itu pun memulai aksinya di dapur.

**.**

**.**

Malam ini Kak Hisana berjanji akan mempertemukan Rukia dengan calon kakak iparnya. Selaku calon adik ipar yang baik, Rukia berusaha agar bisa tampil sama anggunnya dengan Kak Hisana. Apalagi nanti Sir Ukitake juga akan datang—makcomblang yang berhasil mempertemukan mereka.

Katanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, mereka akan mentraktir si pelukis nyentrik. Tentu saja Rukia tidak mau tampil serampangan di depan pria yang begitu dihormati seseantero Jepang itu.

Jujur saja. Saat Sir Ukitake bilang akan menjodohkan Kak Hisana pada seseorang, gadis itu mengira bahwa seseorang tersebut adalah Sir Ukitake sendiri. Mengingat pria itu juga masih membujang di usianya sekarang. Ternyata prasangkanya salah. Kakaknya tak tertarik pada Sir Ukitake atau sebaliknya. Kak Hisana sudah menentukan pilihan.

Seorang pria bernama Isshin. Seingat Rukia itulah namanya, sang kakak belum memberi tahu nama marga dari si dokter Isshin—saking terlalu asyik menyebutkan nama 'Isshin' tiap kali bercerita sampai-sampai Rukia lupa menanyakan.

Refleksi dirinya yang mengenakan blus biru berompi keabuan dipadu dengan rok berwarna senada blus memperlihatkan betapa birunya dia malam ini. Cermin persegi yang memantulkan badan Rukia hingga sebatas lutut menuntut gadis itu untuk mundur supaya seluruh bagian badan mungilnya bisa terlihat.

Dengan jeli ia memeriksa detil penampilannya yang semakin diperhatikan malah semakin ada yang kurang. Gadis itu tak pernah puas dengan usahanya. Dia lebih ulung mendikte kekurangannya dibandingkan kelebihan yang ia punya. Kasihan sekali.

Pusat matanya yang berwarna ungu jatuh pada sepasang flatshoes dikenakan. Tampak antik dan serasi dengan gaya kasualnya. Apa ini tidak terlalu sederhana? Ujung hidungnya mengerut, ia memutar diri seraya menjinjit seperti penari balet.

Semestinya dia memakai dress hijau tosqa favoritnya untuk acara penting ini, tetapi mengingat baju itu akan ia pakai di hari kencan, terpaksa gadis itu mencari alternative lain. Dan hanya busana ini yang membuatnya terlihat cocok.

Di bawah sana. Di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Gelang berpartikel salju—snowflakes kebanggaan sekaligus jimat berharganya sudah tersemat cantik. Seketika ia merasa dirinya menjadi lebih sempurna.

Perhiasan bermata berlian itu seakan-akan mampu membuat dunia tunduk di bawah kakinya. Rukia terkikik geli. Merasa digoda oleh benda tak bernyawa itu. Bisa dibilang salah satu kekuatan dan kepercayaan dirinya tersimpan di dalam gelang ini.

Lihat! Gelang cantik ini begitu pas terpasang di pergelangan kakinya, tapi kenapa waktu itu Ichigo bilang kalau gelang snowflakes adalah gelang tangan? Rukia mendecakkan lidah, "Orang asing sepertinya tahu apa." Mantap dengan penampilannya, gadis Kuchiki itu pun melepaskan diri dari hipnotis cermin.

Di luar kamar Kak Hisana sudah menunggu bersama Sir Ukitake. Sengaja pria berambut putih itu menjemput kedua kakak beradik karena permintaan Kak Hisana.

Kenapa bukan Tuan Isshin yang menjemput? Kak Hisana beralasan kalau lelaki berprofesi sebagai dokter tersebut masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Akan merepotkan jika Tuan Isshin harus menjemput mereka ke sini.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sir Ukitake? Bukankah dia juga direpotkan. Dipandangnya wajah kalem sang seniman yang tengah tersenyum, "Kakak lebih suka merepotkan Sir Ukitake dibandingkan calon suami sendiri." Sindir gadis belia itu sembari berjalan menyusul Kak Hisana dan Sir Ukitake yang berada di muka pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Kita 'kan sudah seperti saudara," Sir Ukitake mengerling pada Rukia kemudian menawarkan lengannya pada pemilik snowflakes itu untuk berjalan bersama menuju kendaraan berada empat mereka.

Usai sang kakak mengunci pintu barulah Rukia menyadari penampilan mempesona Kak Hisana. Oke, tiap hari kakak tunggalnya itu selalu cantik. Tetapi malam ini berbeda. Kak Hisana sedikit mempertebal riasan wajahnya.

Sir Ukitake membukakan pintu mobil jenis sedan hitamnya, mempersilakan Rukia duduk di kursi penumpang. Kemudian dengan perlakuan yang sama ia mempersilakan Kak Hisana duduk bersebelahan dengannya di kursi kemudi.

"Kalian berdandan terlalu cantik," puji Sir Ukitake ketika mobil sudah melaju pergi dari halaman rumah.

"Anda juga cantik, Sir."

Timpal Rukia sambil menyandarkan punggung di jok mobil. Diam-diam sudut matanya menilai sosok Sir Ukitake Joushiro yang memilih menggeraikan rambut putihnya yang halus memanjang.

Saling melirik, Kak Hisana dan Sir Ukitake tertawa renyah atas komentar polos Rukia. Betul juga. Di bandingkan aura maskulin, lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari sang kakak itu lebih terlihat feminin dengan balutan kemeja merah maroon dan celana putih yang menggantung hingga mata kaki.

"Kau pasti akan menyukai calon kakak iparmu, Rukia."

"Ya, Sir. Kakak bahkan tidak berhenti tersenyum saat bercerita tentangnya," goda Rukia sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya di antara jok Kak Hisana dan Sir Ukitake.

"Itu namanya cinta." Sahut Sir Ukitake diiringi tawa keras, membuat Kak Hisana dan Rukia menoleh pada pria pengemudi itu dengan tawa yang sama. "Kurosaki Isshin beruntung sekali," lanjutnya menginterupsi tawa kecil kakak beradik itu, terutama Rukia yang perhatiannya kini terpusat pada keseriusan Sir Ukitake yang sedang menyetir.

"Kurosaki? Itu marganya ya?"

"Iya—masa' sepanjang bercerita kakakmu tidak memberitahu namanya."

Aneh pada kekikukan adiknya, Hisana ikut berkomentar, "Kau tahu marga itu, Rukia? Putrinya juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu."

Rukia tercengang untuk beberapa saat. Punggungnya yang semula tertegak perlahan melongsor di sandaran mobil. Mendadak ia takut pada kesimpulan yang didapatkannya dari penjelasan Kak Hisana. Marga yang sama. Tidak mungkin 'kan…

"Putranya juga temanku. Dia seorang polisi," Sir Ukitake kembali menerangkan.

Penjelasan itu akhirnya benar-benar membungkam Rukia.

**.**

Di sepanjang perjalanan tadi Rukia tak lagi menanyakan banyak hal tentang sang calon kakak ipar. Yang dipikirkannya cuma kenyataan pahit bahwasanya pria yang akan dinikahi kakaknya adalah ayah dari orang yang mengajaknya berkencan.

Memasuki sebuah restaurant elit di pinggiran kota, Rukia berjalan lunglai. Antusias yang beberapa saat lalu terbit dibenaknya perlahan memudar. Matanya nanar memandang punggung Kak Hisana yang berjalan bersama Sir Ukitake di depannya. Ia merasa buruk. Suasana hatinya tidak lagi sesenang kemarin.

Di sudut restaurant, seorang pria berjanggut melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Raut wajahnya cerah dengan tersenyum ceria ia menyambut kedatangan Kak Hisana. Setelan jas cokelat tua dipadunya dengan kemeja merah menyala terlihat memikat tetapi ketika mata Rukia bergulir pada celana panjang sehitam sepatu pantofel yang dikenakannya, astaga! Dia norak sekali. Rukia menghela napas, kepalanya tertunduk lesu.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Rukia?!" tegur pria bernama Isshin itu dengan rahang terangkat, menunjukkan senyum sumringah bersama sikap periangnya yang berhasil menarik perhatian banyak orang, "Manisnya!"

Sontak pipi Rukia bersemu. Isshin merangkul bahunya sembari menarik sebuah kursi untuk diduduki Rukia. Di sampingnya, Kak Hisana sudah lebih dulu mengambil posisi sehingga sang kakak dan pria berjanggut tadi saling berhadapan. Sementara Rukia duduk bersebrangan dengan Sir Ukitake.

"Dimana anak-anak?"

Kaget pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kak Hisana, Rukia menoleh.

Isshin menghela seraya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan, "Maaf ya, Hisana. Mereka tidak bisa datang."

Kak Hisana terlihat kecewa namun Rukia tahu bagaimana mahirnya sang kakak menutupi kekecewaan itu dalam hitungan detik. "Tidak masalah, mereka pasti sangat sibuk."

Benarkah orang ini adalah ayah Ichigo? Akhirnya pertanyaan itu Rukia gumamkan dalam hati. Dengan tatapan penuh selidik, ia merinci perawakan Kurosaki Isshin. Sama sekali tidak mirip. Apalagi pigmen rambut mereka yang jauh berbeda.

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu Ichigo sebulan yang lalu. Putramu itu bertambah tampan."

Sir Ukitake menambah daftar kebenaran yang tak terbantah . Sudah tidak salah lagi. Putranya adalah—Kurosaki Ichigo. "Tentu saja! Dia putra kebanggaanku," Isshin menyoroti wajah tanpa ekspresi Rukia, "Apa kau sakit, Rukia?"

"Ti-tidak kok."

"Rukia satu sekolah dengan Karin, sebentar lagi akan ujian kelulusan." Kak Hisana menyentuh punggung mungil adiknya lalu berkata lagi, "Kurasa mereka bisa jadi teman baik."

"Itu pasti! Apa kakakmu sudah memperkenalkanku?"

Rukia mengangguk singkat. Matanya menurun menatapi jemarinya yang saling berkaitan di atas meja.

"Kuharap kau bisa menerimaku, Rukia-chan," mata kelam Isshin yang berbinar sendu itu akhirnya mampu meneduhkan hati Rukia. Pria ini begitu tulus meminang sang kakak, lantas kenapa Rukia harus bermuka suram.

Hanya anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban dari pengharapan itu.

Bersama celotehan riang Isshin. Senyum cantik kakaknya juga tawa renyah Sir Ukitake, Rukia menikmati makan malam. Meskipun perkenalan mereka sudah membuat selera makan gadis itu menghilang.

"Rukia-chan persis sekali dengan putriku."

Persis? Pendapat yang sama dari seseorang. Ayah dan anak itu memberikan komentar yang sama tentang penampilannya. "Berambut hitam. Berdada kecil, memiliki mata besar, bawel, agak tomboy," gerutu Rukia mengingat kata-kata Ichigo saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan, "Tapi sedikit pendek dibandingkan putrimu, iya 'kan?"

"Hah? Tidak. Kau lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Karin. Kalian sama-sama manis."

"Terima kasih."

Kak Hisana sudah menghabiskan pudding pencuci mulut. Pun Sir Ukitake yang hanya mengulum senyum setiap kali mendengarkan calon suami kakaknya itu bicara sambil meminum jus tomat. "Oh ya, Hisana. Kenapa kalian tidak melakukan pertemuan di kedai makanmu saja?" setelah hampir dua jam berada di dalam restaurant elit itu, Sir Ukitake baru menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Di sana tidak akan setenang di sini," jawab Kak Hisana.

Riruka, Kira, Hanatarou dan karyawan lainnya pasti akan mengacaukan pertemuan mereka dengan kehebohan yang dibuat-buat jika mereka makan di sana. Sir Ukitake membentuk mulutnya dengan huruf 'O', mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya paham maksud dari kata-kata koki cantik itu.

Di dalam pikirannya, Rukia memulai insepeksinya pada sosok Kurosaki Isshin. Rambut hitam pria itu disemir rapi menandakan bahwa ia remaja yang pernah hidup di tahun 70-an. Dengan pembicaraan santai yang sesekali ia bubuhi lelucon membuat acara makan malam mereka tak membosankan.

Seorang dokter yang menghabiskan beberapa tahun terakhirnya dengan menjadi relawan. Itu sungguh menganggumkan. Tingkah kocaknya seolah mewarnai kehidupan Kak Hisana tiap menit dengan senyum yang berbeda-beda. Rukia memperhatikan, bagaimana Kak Hisana bisa menunjukkan senyum malu-malu, senyum simpul, tawa renyah bahkan terbahak-bahak berkat candaan laki-laki bermarga Kurosaki itu. Hati Rukia renyuh sekaligus ngilu. Untuk penantian yang lama, akhirnya sang kakak menemukan seseorang seperti dokter Kurosaki.

Dia gembira sampai-sampai tak mampu bicara lagi.

Lupakan kencannya bersama Ichigo. Toh, mereka tidak punya hubungan apapun. Dia tidak akan memancing ikan di air yang keruh. Sebelum kekasmaranmenyebar ke seluruh jiwanya yang polos, Rukia harus menghentikan laju perasaanya pada sang calon keponakan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil.

Belum sehari menikah, Kak Hisana akan memiliki dua anak. Beli satu dapat tiga? Bukankah itu bonus yang hebat? Tak perlu menantikan satu tahun atau dua tahun, dia akan segera mempunyai keponakan yang—lucu? Rukia menggaruk dahinya. Sementara ketiga orang dewasa sibuk bicara masalah mereka, Rukia malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dari pergolakan batin yang belum kunjung selesai. Rukia terkejut ketika indera pendengarannya kembali berfungsi oleh pertanyaan Kurosaki Isshin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" sorot mata dokter Isshin melembut, meminta saran dari Rukia yang sejak tadi tak menangkap apapun hasil dari percakapan mereka.

"A-apa?" gadis itu tergagap.

Sir Ukitake memberi Rukia senyum kemudian memperjelas kembali pertanyaan dokter Isshin.

"Setelah kau lulus, mereka akan menggelar pernikahan."

"O-oh, terserah kakak saja."

Kak Hisana juga berujar, "Minggu malam nanti, kita adakan pertemuan lagi. Kuharap Ichigo-kun dan Karin-chan juga bisa mengenalku lebih dekat."

Usai makan malam, Rukia mengakhirinya dengan perasaan lega yang mengganjal.

Sebagai tuan dari acara pertemuan malam ini. Dokter Isshin meminta lembar bon yang akan dibayarkan. Mengeluarkan credit card-nya pada salah seorang pelayan yang telah berdiri menunggu di samping meja mereka. Yakin bahwa pembayaran makanan yang mereka habiskan telah terbayar lunas, keempat orang itu meninggalkan tempat.

Penuh hormat Rukia membungkuk pada dokter Isshin yang akan berpisah jalan.

"Maaf ya, Rukia. Aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian," bukannya meminta maaf pada calon istri, sang dokter malah meminta maaf pada Rukia.

Gadis itu mendongak, "Kenapa?"

"Aku belum punya mobil," bisik dokter Isshin, agak mencondongkan tubuhnya pada telinga dara berperawakan mungil itu.

Sepasang mata Rukia berpaling ketika calon kakak iparnya itu menunjukkan kendaraan pribadinya. Sebuah motor automatic berwarna putih terparkir bersama kelompok kendaraan beroda dua yang lain.

Ia ragu menyimpulkan bagaimana pria ini mengatur pola hidupnya. Walaupun profesi dokter tak menjamin seseorang menjadi kaya raya secara materi, paling tidak—minimal dia bisa menabung untuk membeli sebuah mobil.

Ini, sungguh malam yang penuh kejutan.

**.**

Rukia membeku di depan lemari pakaiannya yang terbuka. Dress hijau tosqa favoritnya menggantung di hanger dalam lemari.

Pagi ini setelah tertidur sepanjang malam, ia kembali diserbu oleh kelegaan yang mengganjal.

Napasnya sesekali berembus keras mengingat tadi malam ia baru saja menemukan fakta paling tragis. Pikirnya hiperbolis. Ouh—Tuhan, Dia membolak-balik hati manusia semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Kebekuannya perlahan meleleh, menciptakan rengekan kecil yang kekanakan-kanakan. Rukia berjongkok di hadapan lemari yang mempertontonkan si hijau tosqa. Seakan-akan tengah meledek kegagalannya untuk berkencan dengan seorang pria.

Matanya menghindari tatapan mengejek dress kesukaannya yang membisu itu dengan memilih menekuri gelang snowflakes yang setia berada di pergelangan kakinya. Dengan tersenyum kecut, Rukia bangkit dari renungan singkatnya kemudian meraih seragam sekolah.

Dalam kecepatan yang tak biasa, Rukia menghabiskan sarapan pagi. Kak Hisana baru saja akan menawarkan segelas jus stroberi ketika adiknya itu berdiri dari kursi makan.

"Aku berangkat ya, Kak."

"Lho, jus stroberinya—" Kak Hisana tak lagi diberi kesempatan. Rukia berjalan gontai dengan punggung lunglai seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Aku tidak suka stroberi."

Kakaknya memandang khawatir sang adik.

"Kasihan. Gara-gara menghadapi ujian dia jadi stress begitu." Menghela napas, Kak Hisana membiarkan Rukia berangkat tanpa meminum jus buatannya. "Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sayang!" pekiknya agak terlambat, lalu meminum jus untuk Rukia tadi.

Pintu tertutup sempurna.

Di luar Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya, memandangi langit yang membiru cerah. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Memanfaatkan atmosfer segar pagi semampu paru-parunya bekerja kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, meski masih dengan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk.

Bus shalter berada beberapa meter di depannya. Di sana Hitsugaya Toushirou sudah berdiri menunggu kedatangan bus. Pemuda seumuran dengannya itu memakai kostum sepak bola. Segera Rukia mempercepat langkah supaya tak ketinggalan bus dan mendekati anak laki-laki berambut putih yang kini juga tengah menoleh padanya.

"Pagi, Kuchiki."

"Pagi."

Rukia tak mempermasalahkan panggilan marganya lagi. Sudah berulangkali diperingatkan tetap saja bocah ini membangkang.

"Kenapa kau memakai kostum bola?"

"Hari ini jadwal turnamen antar sekolah. Sebelum ujian, aku ingin sekali bermain."

"Otakmu 'kan pintar. Kau bisa bertanding sepakbola tanpa membuat prestasi belajarmu menurun."

Hitsugaya mengerjapkan matanya pada Rukia lalu membalas, "Tenagaku tidak cukup untuk dua hal yang harus diselesaikan dalam waktu yang sama."

"Yeah—oke. Kau selalu punya jawaban."

Pintu bus berhenti tepat di depan Hitsugaya. Astaga. Bahkan dia bisa menghitung jarak yang pas agar posisinya berada tepat di hadapan pintu bus sehingga mereka tidak perlu berdesakan dengan penumpang yang lain.

Kursi di samping Hitsugaya yang kosong memberi peluang Rukia untuk duduk di sana.

Bicara tentang Hitsugaya, tiga tahun berteman, Rukia tak tahu apapun tentang pemuda pendiam ini. Ya, Rukia juga pendiam tetapi tidak sedingin Hitsugaya. Selain saling mengucapkan salam, mereka jarang bicara banyak untuk tahu masalah masing-masing.

Rukia tidak mau tahu juga, sih. Anehnya—tiap kali mereka bertemu, Hitsugaya selalu memberi salam lebih dulu. Dimanapun mereka bertemu, Hitsugaya tidak pernah mengabaikannya, bocah itu selalu menegur seadanya.

"Aku bisa jadi batu kalau kaumenatapku seperti itu," gumam Hitsugaya, membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Kau ini pintar, gayamu keren dan wajahmu itu juga enak dilihat. Apa kau tidak berniat berkencan untuk mengakhiri masa-masa di sekolah?"

"Tidak ada yang mau berkencan denganku."

"Hah? Masa' sih?!" sahut Rukia bernada tinggi, menyita perhatian dua orang di depan mereka, dan seorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu menunduk minta maaf.

Anak laki-laki dengan kostum bernomor sebelas itu melirik tajam pada respon norak Rukia. Seketika Rukia mengukir senyum masam dan mengerem mulutnya agar tak mencari masalah lagi.

"Kuchiki."

"Ah—apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita pulang bersama?"

"Eeh?"

Bus berhenti. Hitsugaya sudah berdiri sementara Rukia masih terbengong seraya mendongak pada bocah lelaki itu, "Setelah pertandingan. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang sekolah." Putusnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja keluar dari bus.

Sontak Rukia berdiri meraih pintu bus yang hampir tertutup. Ia berlari menyusul Hitsugaya yang telah melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Tunggu dulu! Hei!"

"Rukia!" Dari arah belakang mendadak Soifon memanggilnya.

Hingga gadis itu tak punya kesempatan menyusul Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga jam menggunakan cadangan waktu dalam menuntaskan materi pelajaran, para guru akhirnya membebaskan para siswa kelas tiga untuk mempersiapkan ujian tengah semester mereka Senin ini.

Di depan pengumuman jadwal ujian, Rukia dan Soifon mengeluhkan hari-hari sulit yang akan dilalui sekitar sebulan lagi.

"Bibiku pasti tambah cerewet! Apalagi dia menuntutku untuk ikut ujian masuk universitas Todai. Demi apapun! Aku paling benci kalau masa depanku diatur-atur begitu," Soifon menggerutu tanpa tahu sahabat yang berjalan di sampingnya sedang menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Bibi… menurutmu, image seorang bibi itu bagaimana, hn?"

"Uh—Uhm," seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, Soifon sejenak berpikir keras lalu menjawab. "Tua, bawel, bossy, egois dan—nenek sihir!" Oh ya ampun Soifon, tidak semua bibi-bibi seperti bibimu!

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Lalu tanpa menahan diri, Rukia menceritakan kejutan yang ia dapatkan tadi malam.

Walaupun rentetan fakta yang diluar dugaan dibeberkan bagai skenario terburuk. Rukia tetap merahasiakan perasaannya tentang Ichigo, berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan yang sempat berkecambah beberapa waktu lalu.

Di tengah perjalanan kedua sahabat itu menyusuri koridor kelas. Segerombolan siswa berseragam tim sepakbola sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

Dari semua keberadaan para siswa itu, seorang pemuda kecil tampak berbeda dengan pigmen rambutnya yang mencolok.

Hitsugaya Toushirou menyadari sosok Rukia sehingga ketika melewati , ia sempat memberi salam dengan menunduk singkat. Sesaat Rukia mengingat ajakan Hitsugaya tadi pagi.

Sejenak Rukia berhenti. Soifon ikut-ikutan menunda langkah, menoleh pada direksi yang menjadi pusat perhatian Rukia.

Kaos bernama H. Toushirou dengan nomor punggung sebelas tengah ditatap lekat-lekat oleh gadis Kuchiki itu.

"Dia bisa jadi seperti Messi kalau sepakbola menjadi prioritasnya," seloroh Soifon sukses mengalihkan perhatian Rukia padanya.

"Orang itu mengajakku pulang bersama."

"What?!"

Merasa suara Soifon nyaris memekakkan telinga, Rukia mengusap cuping telinganya yang baru saja diserang Soifon.

"Ya ampun, Rukia. Kau ini ternyata diam-diam menghanyutkan."

Rukia mendelik lantas mengidikkan bahu.

"Teman-teman, tunggu!"

Di depan mereka, seorang siswi berlari mengejar gerombolan anak-anak pesebakbola yang sebelumnya telah berlalu pergi. Rukia menyoroti perawakan siswa kelas satu yang juga memakai seragam sepakbola. Kalau tak salah ingat, dia'kan yang dulu pernah dilatih Ichigo. Kejadian bola yang menghancurkan kaca jendela kelas.

Se-sebentar, jangan-jangan. Dahi Rukia mengerut, ia berbalik ketika siswi perempuan tadi sudah melewati bahunya.

K. Karin.

Nama itu masih begitu segar berputar dalam otaknya semenjak ia memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia dipanggil dengan sebutan Bibi. Oh, rupanya dia.

Seraya menggembungkan kedua belah pipinya, ia mencicit. "Apanya yang mirip."

Sontak ia kembali pada perhatian Soifon yang menatapinya penuh selidik. "Kalau kau begini terus, kau bisa jadi orang gila, Rukia." Rutuk gadis berkepang itu. Kesal melihat teman Kuchiki-nya itu terus-terusan bengong dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Anak perempuan tadi, dia—akan jadi keponakanku."

"What? What?!"

"Aku bisa tuli kalau kau berteriak terus, Soi!"

**.**

**.**

Bukan masalah sulit bagi Rukia menebak faktor seorang Hitsugaya menawarinya untuk pulang bersama. Dia bisa saja berbunga-bunga.

Tetapi sensasi ini berbeda ketika seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang menawarinya.

Irama nadinya akan berbeda. Syaraf biru ini akan seperti terisi gelombang darahnya yang mengalir deras, membuat jantung hampir tak mampu menampung laju darah sehingga menambah sesak paru-paru dan membuat dadanya berdebar keras.

Apalagi bibir mereka yang pernah saling bersentuhan.

"Aku menyukainya, tapi bagaimana ini," Rukia mengeluh di dalam hati.

**.**

Siang menyengat.

Musim semi yang terik. Satu per satu para siswa mulai meninggalkan sekolah. Begitu pula Rukia yang berjalan beriring bersama Soifon. Sementara otaknya sibuk memikirkan diri sendiri, ia tak merespon apapun yang dikeluhkan sahabat di sampingnya.

Hitsugaya Toushirou berdiri di tembok gerbang dengan kedua tangannya yang bersembunyi di balik saku celana. Layaknya seorang pria yang sedang menunggu wanitanya untuk diajak pulang bersama.

Soifon meninju bahu Rukia seraya mengerling jahil. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menjadi penganggu, maka dengan senyum yang sama jahilnya, Soifon mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Rukia dan Hitsugaya.

Kostum sepakbola Hitsugaya sudah berganti seragam sekolah. Tampilannya sangat rapi, ia begitu teratur menyamai langkahnya bersama Rukia melewati jalan aspal yang diteduhi pohon plum. Lelaki yang berprilaku lebih pada dominan otak kiri memang pandai mengatur dan mengendalikan diri.

Selama menuju halte, Rukia mencoba berbasa-basi sebelum anak laki-laki di sampingnya mengutarakan maksudnya. Berada di dekat Hitsugaya jauh lebih rileks dibandingkan berada di dekat Ichigo.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di halte, mereka berpindah pada topik pertandingan turnamen. Walaupun hanya jawaban singkat yang sering Rukia dengar. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau Hitsugaya sangat menyukai olahraga nomor satu di dunia itu.

Mereka mulai bercerita mengenai rencana setelah kelulusan. Tak banyak yang Rukia beberkan, gadis itu belum mempunyai cita-cita menggebu untuk meneruskan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi.

Bukan hanya kebingungan memilih jurusan yang tepat, tetapi biaya perkuliahan tidak akan sama dengan biaya sekolah. Sebaliknya, Hitsugaya begitu tertarik mengupas alasan demi alasan dirinya dalam melanjutankan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi.

Sembari memasuki bus yang akan ditumpangi, Hitsugaya menyuarakan keinginannya memilih jurusan astronomi di salah satu universitas terbaik di California.

"Jadi, kau akan ke Amerika?" pertanyaan bodoh. Rukia dan Hitsugaya sudah duduk tertib di dalam bus sembari mengobrol tentang calon negara yang akan ditinggali Hitsugaya.

"Ya."

Rukia mengerjapkan mata, diranapinya sinar emerald yang memancar dari retina Hitsugaya. Agak sama dengan hijau yang dimiliki kakak kembarnya, tetapi lensa hijau punya anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini lebih muda. Mirip lautan yang meluas, "Suatu saat nanti kau pasti jadi orang hebat."

Pujian Rukia tak pelak mengundang tawa ringan dari Hitsugaya yang berkata sombong, "Itu pasti. Masa depan seseorang akan secemerlang otaknya."

_Wah, dia tertawa._

Mungkin karena lelaki pendiam itu tak pernah terlihat tertawa, makanya ketika Hitsugaya tertawa kecil sembari menutupi sedikit mulutnya dengan jemari tergenggam di dekat bibir, Rukia terkesima.

"Ehn, Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya meredakan tawa kemudian menoleh pada Rukia. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kau suka padaku ya?"

Sekejap dahi Hitsugaya dipenuhi lipatan. Ada tiga lipatan di sana. Sekilas Rukia juga menemukan rona bersemu di kisaran pipi lelaki itu.

"Apa pertanyaanku salah?" tuntut Rukia lagi, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agak gemas.

Entah apa yang melatari kegugupannya, Rukia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban tentang kenapa dirinya begitu lancang menanyakan perasaan seseorang. Hitsugaya yang polos sekarang bergeming. Tawanya sudah menghilang, berganti dengan tatapan lembut yang diteduhi bulu mata panjang.

Bus masih melaju stabil. Bergerak hingga ke tempat tujuan. Deru angin menyelinap di sela jendela bus, berembus menyentuh kulit pipi Rukia yang menghangat. Keheningan diantara mereka berlanjut, menyisihkan suara gesekan ban dan aspal, juga keributan kecil di bangku penumpang paling belakang.

"Aku—memang menyukaimu."

Walaupun sudah bisa menebak akan maksud Hitsugaya sejak tadi, tetap saja momentum ini sangat mencengangkan bagi gadis Kuchiki itu.

Malu pada tatapan Hitsugaya yang seolah berusaha membaca isi hatinya. Mata jernih lelaki itu menuntutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Sontak Rukia memalingkah wajah ke luar jendela.

Gelombang perasaannya yang semula berdebur landai mendadak menjadi ombak besar yang menerjang relung jantung.

Bukan karena pengungakapan Hitsugaya barusan.

Tapi…

Kurosaki Ichigo. Ada di tepi jalan bersama seseorang.

Bersama teman wanitanya.

Lalu ciuman pipi. Wanita yang rambutnya hampir sewarna dengan Ichigo itu mengecup pipi si polisi muda sampai-sampai membuat Ichigo tersenyum sumringah!

Dengan mata yang terus memandang dari kejauhan, tanpa sadar Rukia menggeram. Giginya bergemelutuk sembari mengepalkan kesepuluh jemari di atas pangkuannya.

Dalam diam Hitsugaya memperhatikan gelagat marah dari Rukia. Apa karena pengakuannya, Rukia jadi kesal? Tidak berani meminta jawaban dan meneruskan kata-kata, Hitsugaya pun hanya menghela napas.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uohh! Beruntung sekali orang ini!"

Di dalam mobil Renji mendorong-dorong bahu Ichigo yang duduk berdampingan dengan pengemudi. Pria berambut oranye itu mendapatkan satu kecupan dari seorang wanita seksi. Hisagi memasang cengiran kuda, lantas meninggalkan Orihime Inoue yang berdiri di tepi jalan sembari melambaikan tangan.

Masih memukul-mukul pundak Ichigo dari belakang, Renji terus bicara heboh. "Malam ini kau pasti tidak bisa tidur gara-gara ini," Renji tertawa meledek seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Ichigo yang tersemat cap bibir berlipstik pink dari Inoue.

Kesal dengan perlakuan kurang ajar Renji. Sontak Ichigo sedikit meninggikan badan kemudian berbalik menghantam kepala Renji menggunakan telapak tangannya hingga pria berambut merah itu terdorong membentur sandaran kursi.

"Diam kau, Kera Sakti!"

"Aduh!"

Sedangkan Hisagi yang bertugas menyetir kian tertawa keras.

"Nyatakan saja, Ichigo. Kau dan Inoue 'kan masih sama-sama single," Hisagi menginterupsi pertikaian yang baru saja terjadi antara Ichigo dan Renji.

"Betul. Aku saja sudah pacaran lebih dari enam kali dengan wanita yang berbeda. Sementara kau! Satu kali saja belum!"

Sindiran Renji membuat Ichigo melempar tatapan mematikan.

"Kalau belum mau menikah sepertiku, sebaiknya kau jadikan dia kekasih dulu." Nasihat dari pria yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya menikah muda lebih terdengar bijak dibandingkan pria playboy bertampang dungu seperti Renji yang hanya bisa mencerca.

"Aku belum tertarik punya wanita apalagi menikah."

Hisagi tergelitik untuk mengusili Ichigo lagi, "Kau hanya belum menemukan yang cocok. Kalau kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang cocok—pftt." Seraya menahan tawa, ia meneruskan, "Pasti kau tidak akan sabar mencocokkan milikmu."

Ichigo mengernyit, belum bisa mencerna. Pun Renji yang terlihat bodoh dengan kalimat tersembunyi pria beristri itu.

Barulah beberapa detik kemudian tawa Renji meledak.

Seakan-akan ada garis hitam yang menutupi kepala Ichigo seperti garis-garis imajiner di dalam komik, Ichigo mengutuk ungkapan yang dilontarkan Hisagi.

**.**

**.**

Tiba di rumah dengan raut muka suram setelah otaknya babak belur dicekoki Hisagi dan Renji dengan urusan wanita. Ichigo menemukan ayahnya yang baru saja menutup pintu klinik.

"Oh, putraku! Kau sudah pulang!"

Di belakang ayahnya, Karin mengekori sang ayah sembari membawa keranjang berisi sampah.

Mengabaikan teguran sang ayah, Ichigo malah menyapa adiknya.

"Karin. Bagaimana pertandinganmu tadi?" lantas mengikuti Karin, meninggalkan ayah mereka yang tertegun dengan bibir yang nyaris jatuh ke lantai.

**.**

Ketukan pintu kamar memindahkan tatapan Ichigo dari layar ponsel dengan kontak bernama Rukia.

Sang ayah membuka pintu ketika suara putranya telah memberi izin. Berdiri di ambang pintu, Isshin mengatakan tujuannya, "Ayah ingin bicara denganmu dan Karin. Turunlah ke ruang keluarga."

"Baiklah. Aku segera turun."

Ichigo menatapi pintu yang sudah tertutup. Memprediksi dengan benar, bahwa ayahnya akan membicarakan masalah beberapa waktu lalu yang sempat tertunda. Tentang—permintaan maaf pada ibu. Semoga bukan masalah besar, harap Ichigo.

Niat menghubungi gadis itu pun untuk kesekian kalinya ia urungkan. Padahal ia butuh kepastian tentang lanjutan rencana kencan mereka, tetapi karena tak ingin terlihat terburu-buru dan berharap banyak demi reputasi baiknya di hadapan para perempuan, Ichigo berusaha keras agar tetap kalem.

Terlalu berhasrat mengencani seorang remaja perempuan bisa menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria mapan 'kan? Tarik ulur seperti ini toh biasanya akan semakin membuat si perempuan jauh lebih penasaran. Ichigo sedikit mendapatkan ilmu tentang perempuan dari si bodoh Renji. Bagaimana seseorang bertampang biasa-biasa saja mampu menaklukkan hati banyak wanita, Renji punya trik yang diam-diam ia ikuti.

_Wanita incaran akan memikirkanmu, kalau kau yang biasanya tampak perhatian berubah jadi cuek. Dengan begitu seandainya kau ditolak, itu tidak akan jadi masalah besar. Kerugianmu juga tidak terlalu besar karena kau tak mengumbar perhatian padanya secara berlebihan._

_Ingat, fokus pada satu wanita akan banyak menguras tenaga. Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali. _

Benar juga. Ichigo akhirnya melempar ponselnya ke kasur kemudian memenuhi suruhan sang ayah untuk turun ke lantai dasar dan menemuinya di ruang keluarga.

**.**

Bukan televisi yang menjadi sorotan mata terang Isshin. Melainkan sebuah figura berukuran lebar yang membingkai foto setengah badan mediang isterinya. Senyuman mistis sang isteri akan selalu menjerat hatinya setiap kali ia melihat. Perasaan ini tak pernah sekalipun Isshin tinggalkan.

Dia frustasi tiap mengingat pristiwa kanker tulang yang sudah merenggut nyawa wanita yang dicintainya itu. Dia bahkan menutup rapat-rapat hatinya untuk wanita lain. Namun sekarang, dia berharap almarhumah isterinya mengizinkannya untuk tidak menduda lagi.

"Masakiii~"

Air mata Isshin merebak, sambil berusaha menempeli figura mediang isterinya yang terhalang televisi ia merintih-rintih pilu seperti anak kecil.

Di sofa, Karin menontoni tingkah konyol ayahnya dengan kelopak mata menyipit. Ia menggelengkan kepala sembari merobek snack kentang kesukaannya. Berusaha membetahkan diri dari rengekan sang ayah yang membosankan.

Ichigo muncul masih dengan rambutnya yang lembab sehabis mandi. Duduk di sebelah adiknya, ia mengambil isi snack kentang tanpa permisi lagi dari Karin.

Sama seperti Karin yang menyandarkan punggung di sandaran sofa sambil mengunyah keripik kentang, Ichigo pun bersandar seraya bersedekap kemudian memprotes tangisan ayahnya yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Cepatlah bicara! Aku mau tidur," sontak peringatan Ichigo menghentikan tingkah ayahnya.

Berbalik pada kedua buah hatinya, Isshin menunjukkan raut muramnya yang dipenuhi linangan air mata. Kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu sesenggukan meredakan tangis seraya menahan laju lendir hidung hingga terdengar bunyi 'srot' dari hidungnya.

"Ayah ini jorok sekali, sih!"

Karin melempari wajah basah ayahnya dengan bantalan sofa.

Lama merengek, akhirnya Isshin berhasil mengatur wajah konyolnya menjadi lebih serius. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di tengah kedua anaknya, mencoba duduk di sana meski sofa panjang itu tak cukup menampung ketiga orang bermarga Kurosaki tersebut.

Sebagai satu-satunya yang bisa berpikir jernih dan tenang. Ichigo mengalah dan membiarkan ayah dan adiknya di sofa panjang sementara ia berpindah ke sofa yang lain.

"Kau ini benar-benar ayah menyebalkan. Cepat bicara atau aku kembali ke kamar untuk tidur!"

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum nyinyir.

Setelah dicecar Ichigo dengan ancaman yang sebetulnya tak berguna, sang ayah mulai bersikap tenang.

Dan diskusi keluarga pun dibuka. "Kau pernah bilang, kau tidak bisa hidup tenang kalau ayah dan Karin belum bisa hidup mandiri," Isshin menatap sungguh-sungguh netra cokelat Ichigo.

"Ya, aku bahkan merasa sedang mengurusi dua remaja yang kehilangan induk."

Tidak terima dengan ucapan kakaknya. Karin memberengut.

"Kau juga pernah mengancamku, tidak akan menikah apalagi memberiku cucu kalau aku sendiri belum menemukan wanita yang bisa menggantikan sosok ibu kalian."

"Emm," Karin mendukung dengan mengangguk setuju, "Kakak juga mengancam akan lajang seumur hidup kalau tidak ada yang merawat kita. Padahal itu hanya alasan kakak agar tidak dituntut menikah cepat-cepat oleh ayah."

Seolah penuturan ayahnya dan cibiran adiknya seperti bakteri, Ichigo mengusap-usap telinganya yang tak gatal.

"Biar kuperjelas pada kalian berdua," lanjut Isshin lagi sembari menolah pada Karin dan Ichigo secara bergantian.

"Masaki—adalah sosok yang tidak bisa digantikan siapapun. Ibu kalian akan jadi asap yang terus mengikuti kehidupan kita, kehidupanku. Dia memberiku banyak cinta, memberi kalian untuk kulindungi. Mewariskan banyak kegembiraan di rumah ini, juga di sini."

Seraya menaruh telapak tangan kanan pada dadanya yang bergetar, Isshin menatap nanar pada foto megah sang isteri yang terpajang, "Dia membawa hatiku sampai ke liang kubur, membuat hidupku hancur saat aku hanya bisa menatap fotonya dan menciumi tanah basah pemakaman. Terpuruk tanpa ada yang menghibur, sampai akhirnya ayah memutuskan untuk menjadi relawan dan menutupi kelemahanku dengan cara menghindari kalian. Maaf."

Karin dan Ichigo memperhatikan curahan hati Isshin dengan seksama.

"Jangan seserius begitu, Yah. Kau membuat kami merinding," respon Karin mulai khawatir. "Ayah seperti mau menyusul ibu saja."

Sedangkan Ichigo memandang simpati pada ucapan sang ayah yang terkesan hati-hati dan ragu?

"Jika kalian tidak setuju, maka ayah akan membatalkan rencana ini."

"Rencana?" tenggorokan Karin tercekat, batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Ayah mau menikah."

Pernyataan itu terdengar begitu meyakinkan. Itu bukanlah lelucon yang dibuat-buat ayahnya.

Karin dan Ichigo tercengang dalam beberapa detik.

Walaupun kejutan ini bagai teraphy shock, namun keduanya tak menunjukkan respon heboh. Berteriak histeris atau sekedar mencerca ayah mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"A-ayah," Karin tergagap. "A-ayah yakin ada wanita yang mau menikah dengan duda beranak dua apalagi dengan spesies laki-laki seperti ayah?" Gadis belia itu melirik pada anggukan kakaknya yang belum bersuara.

"Seribu persen! Dia mau meneruskan hubungan ke pernikahan," seraya mengerling jahil, Isshin menyeringai bangga. "Dia bilang pria humoris sepertiku susah dicari."

"Apa kau sudah meminta persetujuan keluarganya?" lepas dari pengaruh shock, Ichigo pun memastikan.

"Oh, pastinya. Dia hanya punya seorang adik, dan baru kemarin malam kami melakukan pertemuan."

Ketahuan kalau ternyata Isshin berbohong tentang kesibukan anak-anaknya pada Hisana sebagai penyebab mereka tak bisa hadir. Rupanya ia belum memberitahu apapun pada Ichigo dan Karin.

"Jadi—kau berencana membatalkan pernikahan kalau kami tidak setuju, padahal kau sudah mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarganya?" terang Ichigo mencoba meruntut cerita, dan ketika ayahnya mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut, Ichigo menyembur sang ayah dengan bola mata membulat, "Bodoh! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu merahasiakan masalah sepenting ini dari kami!"

"Iya! Gara-gara ayah bodoh, aku dan kakak jadi tertular bodohnya."

Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri dari ketegangan.

"Atur ulang pertemuan keluarga. Aku dan Karin harus menampilkan kesan yang baik pada wanita itu, agar dia tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menikahimu." Berlagak seperti sosok orang tua, Ichigo menasihati ayahnya yang tampak menciut karena disembur.

"Baik, Pak Polisi!"

"Hah—ayahku benar-benar norak," cicit Karin.

"Tapi tidak untuk seminggu ke depan. Zaraki-san akan mengirimku bertugas ke luar kota."

Isshin berdiri kemudian menjentikkan jarinya di depan Ichigo, "Sesuai perintahmu, Pak!"

Tak ingin semakin stress dengan prilaku sinting sang ayah. Ichigo dan Karin segera meninggalkan Isshin yang kini kembali merengek-rengek di depan foto ibu mereka.

Walaupun meragukan motivasi ayahnya yang memutuskan untuk menikah lagi, paling tidak Ichigo bisa berbesar hati untuk membiarkan ayahnya membuka hati pada perempuan yang bisa menghiburnya setiap kali terpuruk.

Terpuruk? Menyaksikan tingkah laku kocak ayah, sungguh, satu kalipun tak pernah terbersit di benak Ichigo, jika ayahnya itu pernah jatuh terpuruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakak mau bersepeda kemana?"

Kaget pada pertanyaan Karin. Ichigo menutupi cuping telinganya yang memerah. Karin menyelidiki penampilan kasual kakaknya yang tampak seperti anak laki-laki. Maksudnya seperti bocah laki-laki berumur belasan. Seperti remaja labil.

Tak ada jaket, hanya t-shirt abu-abu bergambar tengkorak dipadu dengan celana panjang berbahan levis yang membungkus ketat kaki panjangnya. Lalu sepatu nikkel yang seolah menyempurnakan penampilan sederhana Ichigo.

"Ke mini market!" dusta Ichigo hampir terlihat gugup, "Kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

"Oh, belikan aku snack kentang dan eskrim saja. Persediaanku sudah habis."

Bernapas lega, Ichigo menunjukkan jempolnya pada Karin pertanda pesanan adiknya itu akan dibelikan.

Bersepeda menjadi satu-satunya ide agar ia bisa berlama-lama menikmati masa berkencan. Tanpa polusi udara dan suara, ia bisa membonceng Rukia untuk duduk di depannya—di besi yang menghubungkan jok dengan stang sepedak.

Mereka akan berbicara dengan wajah yang dekat selama perjalanan ke kebun binatang dan perjalanan pulang. Sungguh ide cemerlang Ichigo! Polisi muda itu sudah memperhitungkan keuntungan yang akan ia dapatkan akan lebih banyak dengan bersepeda. Ichigo menyeringai, matanya terus bersinar melewati jalur sepeda.

Tunggu!

"Astaga! Aku lupa meneleponnya untuk bersiap-siap."

Ditengah perjalanan, ia mengerem laju kendaraan tanpa bensin tersebut.

Sembari menyanggah dirinya di atas sepeda, Ichigo mengeluarkan ponsel kemudian menekan kontak milik Rukia.

Sahutan sang operator terdengar.

Menyampaikan bahwa nomor yang dihubungi sedang tidak aktif? Lipatan di dahi Ichigo bertambah satu.

Ia mencoba lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Sayangnya sahutan yang sama masih ia terima.

Berulangkali mencoba hingga menambah lebih banyak lipatan di dahi.

Ichigo tidak mengerti, ia kebingungan.

Apakah gadis itu mengganti kontak ponsel? Atau—sengaja mematikan ponsel? Pupil matanya menyempit, mendadak suhu tubuhnya memanas. Darahnya seakan menggumpal di kepala dalam keadaan mendidih.

'_Apa maksud gadis itu? Kalaupun ia mengganti kontak, seharusnya dia mengabariku. Dan kalaupun dia menolak, tidak seharusnya dia bertindak secara sepihak apalagi memutuskan komunikasi!'_

Mata Ichigo berapi-api. Batinnya terus menghardik tak terima.

_Ingat, fokus pada satu wanita akan banyak menguras tenaga. Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali. _

Apakah ucapan Renji masih berlaku untuk pria sejenis Kurosaki Ichigo?

Sepeda melaju kencang. Ia mengutuki roda sepeda yang berputar terlalu lambat. Kendaraan yang baru beberapa menit tadi dipuji-puji.

Mengayuh sepeda sampai ubun-ubunnya mulai berkeringat.

Sementara arloji di tangannya hampir menunjukkan janji kencan mereka, tengah berdetik bersama detak jantung.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Dan Ichigo terus bergerak melawan deburan angin musim semi.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung, lagi.**

**.**

**.**

_**Part ini kepanjangan gak? Duh, maaf kalau fiksi ini semakin merusak mata teman-teman :( **_

_**Sekarang giliran readers yang mengoreksi kesalahan atau sekedar perbaikan EYD, mungkin? Karena yang nulis sudah gak sanggup lagi buat memeriksa.**_

_**Soal pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban, akan terjawab lewat lanjutan fiksi ini. Pertanyaan apalagi kesan readers, itu bisa jadi buah pikiran 'yang nulis' buat melanjutkan cerita loh. Selalu dinantikan riviewnya!**_

_**Mohon ditunggu part selanjutnya^^ semoga tak sepanjang ini lagi ya.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach -0- Tite Kubo**

_**Snowflakes**_

_Part 6_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kalinya Ichigo berdiri di depan rumah Rukia. Rumah jepang bergaya modern, jejeran rumah dengan model yang sama sempat membuat Ichigo linglung. Namun berkat papan persegi bertuliskan nama 'Kuchiki' membantunya untuk mengingatkan bahwa ia pernah mengantar Rukia tepat di depan pagar rumah ini.

Gara-gara mengayuh sepeda seperti pembalap, ia memerlukan waktu cukup lama untuk mengatur napas. Paru-parunya bekerja ekstra demi meraup sebanyak mungkin oksigen. Ichigo memarkir sepeda di tembok gang, kemudian berupaya membebaskan ketegangannya dengan mengembuskan satu kali napas lewat mulutnya.

Agak ragu, ia meraih besi bercat hitam yang berfungsi menahan pagar agar tertutup. Bunyi besi saling bergesekan terdengar ngilu di telinganya, Ichigo belum memikirkan bagaimana cara menghadapi orang tua Rukia jika ia tiba-tiba saja muncul di sini untuk melabrak si gadis.

Setelah berada di dalam besi yang memagari wilayah rumah gadis bermarga Kuchiki. Mendadak polisi muda itu berubah gelisah. Kekesalan menjadi ketakutan. Dia gugup, bagaimana jika ayah Rukia segalak macan tutul? Aih, Ichigo meremas kelopak matanya, mengumpulkan keberanian.

Di pagar tadi tak ada alat interkom seperti di rumahnya. Maka ketika di dekat pintu terpasang bel rumah klasik, ia bagai menemukan lonceng akhirat. Pembatas hidup dan mati! Aduh, aduh.

Di satu sisi dia ingin menuntut Rukia yang seenak hati memutuskan komunikasi, namun di sisi lain dia ingin pasrah saja. Toh, perempuan di dunia bukan Kuchiki Rukia saja.

Tidak! Ada pengecualian yang membuatnya harus berdiri di sini dan berharap melihat Rukia memakai busana cantik untuk berkencan. Ichigo membuang jauh-jauh rasa kesal, rasa gugup apalagi ketakutan. Dia sudah di barisan terdepan medan perang, lalu kenapa harus mundur?! Misi pun berlanjut, lelaki itu mengangkat jemarinya lalu menyentuh bel listrik yang terpasang.

Baru—baru saja akan memencet tombol, tiba-tiba pintu berderit. Menghadirkan sosok perempuan mengenakan dress hijau kebiruan, atau biru kehijauan? Ah entahlah, yang terpenting adalah seseorang yang memakainya. Tas berbahan lembut tersampir dibahu, sepatu sandal yang berhak dua sentimeter juga gelang kaki berbandul snowflakes, perhiasan yang mempertemukan mereka dulu.

Kuchiki Rukia. Muncul dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, tampak kaget pada kemunculan Ichigo.

"Bisa Anda segera melunasi hutang pada saya?" berlagak formal, Ichigo mundur selangkah seraya bersedekap.

"Tepat waktu."

Mendengar suara Rukia seperti meminum mata air. Dahaga kekesalan tadi hilang dalam sekejap.

"Polisi memang wajib disiplin waktu. Nanti kau pasti akan terbiasa."

Seakan-akan masih ada pertemuan di lain hari, Ichigo menyeringai.

"Disiplin waktu sampai-sampai tidak sempat menelepon," Rukia berjalan lebih dulu seraya menyibakkan poni tunggalnya ia melirik Ichigo yang berjalan mengimbangi langkah, "Aku sangsi kau benar-benar menagih janji kencan."

"Aku baru tadi meneleponmu, tapi ponselmu malah tidak aktif," dicegahnya langkah Rukia dengan menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Untuk apa minta ampun di saat tali nyawamu sudah sampai tenggorokan?!"

"Apa?"

"Ma-maksudku, kau seharusnya meneleponku bukan di saat ujung hari seperti ini. Dari kemarin aku menunggumu mengubungiku, tapi kau seperti ditelan bumi. Aku tahu ini kencan sebagai teman kenalan bukan pasangan kekasih, tapi semestinya kau menghargai perempuan yang mau mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk sebuah kencan. Bukan semingguan mengabaikannya lalu ketika misimu akan tercapai kau baru menelepon," gadis itu tersenyum sinis pada lekukan di dahi Ichigo, "Dan—datang seperti seseorang yang sudah tak tahan lagi buang air kecil."

Tampak putus asa, Ichigo meremas tangan Rukia. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu." Ichigo tak bisa berpikir lagi, kuku jarinya menjadi dingin.

"Ya sudah. Aku harus melunasi hutangku, jadi—mohon bantuanmu ya, Ichigo."

Rasa tak nyaman menyelubungi hati Ichigo. Gadis itu tersenyum dingin lantas berbalik melewati pagar rumah. Ichigo menghela napas, mengembalikan pikirannya sejernih mungkin agar suasana panas sesaat lalu tak lagi terjadi.

Mereka bukan pasangan kekasih, hanya teman biasa yang berjanji mengisi waktu luang di hari Minggu dengan berkencan. Saling mengenal lebih dekat, setidaknya bagi Ichigo, dia ingin memuaskan rasa penasaran dan ketertarikannya pada Rukia dengan berjalan-jalan di suatu tempat sambil mengorek banyak informasi mengenai kehidupan gadis itu, dan bagaimana perasaan gadis itu padanya.

Tetapi, dia tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan Rukia selama seminggu ini. Baik, itu memang kesalahan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ichigo tak punya ekspetasi penuh tekad untuk memiliki perempuan berperawakan mungil yang berusia lebih muda darinya, itu mungkin menjadi hal yang melatar belakangi idenya agar tak terlalu fokus pada si gadis Kuchiki.

Sampai puncak dimana gadis itu meninggikan suara dan merasa dilupakan, Ichigo benar-benar takut.

Ada perasaan yang begitu tajam terbenam di sudut jantungnya, perasaan dimana dirinya juga tak ingin diabaikan apalagi dilupakan—terutama oleh Kuchiki Rukia.

"Dimana motormu?"

Ichigo tersentak, "A-aa—" tak mau berkata jujur agar Rukia tak kembali marah, Ichigo meringis. "Motorku masuk bengkel. Jadi kubawa sepeda saja."

"Kalau begitu titip saja sepedamu di rumahku. Kita bisa naik bus."

Mengangguk pasrah, Ichigo menuntun sepedanya memasuki pelataran halaman. Namun sebelum melewati pagar, lagi-lagi Rukia membentak. "Tidak usah! Kita bisa naik itu," tunjuknya pada kendaraan beroda dua tersebut.

Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Ichigo kalau gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu tampak kalem, berhati baik dan bermata teduh itu –sekarang tengah menunjukkan sifat asli yang meledak-ledak dan galaknya minta ampun.

Untung dia polisi yang dididik di akademi militer demi menghadapi situasi sekeras apapun sebagai pelatihan profesi. Ichigo yang sempat kehilangan denyut jantung beberapa detik karena suara keras Rukia, akhirnya kembali menegakkan punggung.

"Kalau begitu naiklah," sebisa mungkin Ichigo menghindari kalimat perintah.

"Naik kemana? Tidak ada jok boncengan di sepedamu." Rukia mengerucutkan bibir seraya berujar, "Apa aku harus berdiri di belakang sambil memegangi pundakmu?" selidik gadis itu. Rukia sama sekali tak terlihat marah, ia jauh lebih tampak berbinar-binar.

Menemukan antusias kecil yang terbaca dari balik netra ungu Rukia, Ichigo menjadi lega luar biasa. Gadis itu terlihat tidak lagi bermuka masam dan menyimpan marah. Mood-nya cepat sekali berganti.

"Duduklah di sini."

Menepuk-nepuk besi lebar yang menghubungkan stang dan jok dimana Ichigo duduk, Ichigo meyakinkan Rukia dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh. "Kau akan lebih aman duduk di depanku," nasihat Ichigo dengan tatapan selicik elang.

Sebagai persetujuan. Rukia mengidikkan bahu lantas menaruh bokongnya dengan cara duduk menyamping. Rok dress-nya sedikit tertiup angin ketika Ichigo mulai mengayuh. Dengan keahlian bersepeda yang mantap, ia membawa gadis itu ke tempat tujuan.

Kawasan kebun binatang kebanggaan masyarakat Jepang letaknya tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan Seiretei yang Rukia huni. Cuma membutuhkan waktu setengah jam dengan berjalan kaki, sementara menggunakan sepeda—mereka bisa sampai ke kebun binatang dalam separuh waktu yang dihabiskan dengan berjalan kaki.

"Jadi kau sengaja mematikan ponselmu," ucap Ichigo setengah memprotes.

"Ya. Kau tidak suka?"

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi. Dia bertanya baik-baik, tapi gadis ini menjawabnya ketus.

"Tidak ada yang suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Di depannya Rukia mengembuskan napas keras. Sulit mengetahui reaksi Rukia yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Sudah meninggal," jawab Rukia skeptis dan sekali lagi Ichigo berhasil memperburuk suasana. Belum sempat pria itu melanjutkan untuk menyuarakan penyesalan, Rukia berkata lagi. "Satu-satunya keluarga adalah saudara perempuanku."

"Oh."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Mata Ichigo tetap memandang ke depan di sepanjang jalur sepeda, meski sebelah matanya yang lain tak mampu menggeser seinci pun pada kepala mungil Rukia yang terus mengibarkan anak-anak rambut mahkota hitamnya yang berkilauan tertimpa sinar pagi. Sedangkan di balik daun telinga gadis itu, tercium aroma tulip yang menyihir.

Ada daya magis kuat terselip di belakang cuping lebar telinga Rukia. Ichigo membayangkan bagaimana menakjubkannya jika hidungnya berlama-lama berada di balik telinga kecil itu sembari mengecupi perpotongan leher mulus Rukia di atas kasur.

Ekh?! Meneguk ludah, Ichigo mendesis pada pemikirannya yang kotor. Segala imajinasi tentang Rukia seolah membakar hormon kelelakiannya yang membeku dan membangkitkan hasrat sensualitasnya yang tertidur lama. Wajah Ichigo memerah, nyaris membiru berusaha melempar isi otaknya yang mulai amoral.

"Ichigo! Ayo katakan sesuatu tentang keluargamu juga?!"

Seruan Rukia menarik kesadaran Ichigo yang fokus pada jalanan. "Tidak ada yang istimewa. Ibuku sudah meninggal. Tersisa ayah dan adik perempuan yang harus kujaga."

Mereka sama-sama menghela napas. Seolah saling membuang beban masing-masing yang selama ini hanya berdiam diri di pundak mereka.

**.**

**.**

Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu terus memandang garang padanya. Ichigo merasa kesalahan yang dilakukannya—tak menelepon—bukan hal yang perlu di besar-besarkan. Tetapi Rukia, dia terus saja memenuhi dahi mungilnya dengan keriput dadakan seakan-akan ada batu raksasa tersembunyi di kepalanya yang kecil.

Apakah ini alamat Rukia tidak menyukainya? Mereka mengawali acara kencan dengan suasana buruk, apa ini juga akan berakhir buruk? Organ cerebrum Ichigo jumpalitan memikirkan kenyataan itu.

Mereka memarkirkan sepeda di pondok penitipan barang.

Selama lima menit berjalan, mereka akhirnya memasuki gerbang depan kebun binatang Ueno yang meluas di tengah kemegahan kota metropolis, Rukia melompat-lompat kesenangan. "Push up lebih efektif untuk meninggikan badan daripada melompat-lompat begitu," cetus Ichigo enteng kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Rukia yang menatap tajam pada punggungnya.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?! Kau mau mengataiku pendek, hah?!"

"Kau sendiri yang beranggapan begitu."

Rukia tertegun, ia menggeram sebal pada sifat jahil Ichigo yang mendadak keluar.

"Nikmati saja kencanmu sendirian!" gadis itu berkacak pinggang, mendengar ancaman itu, Ichigo membalikkan badan. Di lihatnya Rukia yang masih bergeming dengan jari tengah terangkat.

Ternganga dengan kekurangajaran gadis kecil itu, Ichigo menjadi malu sendiri ketika berpasang-pasang mata memandangi perselisihan mereka yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Aduh, Rukia. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda."

"Sesukamu saja," Rukia mencibir diselingin juluran lidah lantas berlari menjauhi Ichigo.

Terkejut dengan reaksi Rukia yang melesat kabur, sontak pacuan jantung Ichigo meningkat.

Sayangnya kecepatan lari Rukia tak sekencang si pengejar. Segera Ichigo menyergap pinggang gadis itu demi menahannya pergi. Keributan kecil diantara mereka kembali terjadi.

"Yang namanya kencan itu berdua, bukan sendirian." Sungguh Ichigo malu pada perhatian para pengunjung. Beruntung kali ini Rukia tak berteriak-teriak dan mendadak penurut, "Nanti ada beruang kutub. Kau bisa mengadu kekuatanmu dengannya."

"Tuh 'kan! Kau mengataiku lagi!" pekik Rukia agak merengek-rengek.

Ichigo tersenyum kisut. Kewalahan pada tingkah gadis yang tak bisa diajak bergurau itu. Diam dengan segala penolakan, Ichigo tetap menyeret pergelangan tangan Rukia mengikuti langkahnya menuju bangunan pagoda yang berdiri di kawasan kebun binatang Timur.

Kuil penangkal kejahatan tersebut menjadi objek pertama yang mereka datangi. Lekas Rukia mengeluarkan ponsel kemudian meminta Ichigo untuk memotretnya dengan pagoda berlantai lima yang menjadi latar. Dalam hati Ichigo bersungut-sungut karena gadis itu hanya sibuk memotret diri sendiri tanpa mengajaknya.

Lepas dari daya tarik sebuah tempat suci, mereka menelurusuri pelataran yang ditumbuhi pohon dari beberapa varietas sakura.

Musim yang pas untuk menikmati bunga. Walaupun baru beberapan pohon yang berani mekar di minggu awal bulan Maret, tetap saja kelopak sakura bermekaran dengan pongah di bawah langit biru, mewarnai mata mereka dengan keindahan si merah muda dan dengan lancang menyebarkan serbuk sari di tiap hembusan atmosfer.

Namun bagi Ichigo, sorotan sinar berkabut ungu milik Rukia saat inilah yang paling indah.

Melalui lensa matanya, Ichigo merekam dengan baik pesona Rukia saat mengagumi bunga khas negri mereka.

Sebelum melanjutkan perjalan ke objek yang lain. Ichigo menyuruh Rukia menunggu sebentar, sementara dirinya berlari menuju kantin milik kompleks perkebunan yang menyediakan mesin minuman.

Tak sempat menanyakan minuman yang diinginkan Rukia. Ichigo berinisiatif membelikan gadis itu minuman kaleng jus rasa jeruk, dan ia sendiri sekaleng kopi mocha.

Setelah dengan cekatan membuka penutup kaleng jus jeruk lalu memasukkan sedotan plastik, layaknya pria gentle, ia menyodorkannya pada Rukia yang masih asyik memotret diri sendiri di tengah hamparan kelopak sakura.

"Ini," tawarnya sopan.

"Engh—" Rukia menjeda terlihat sungkan pada pemberian Ichigo yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya. "Aku juga mau kopi mocha, Ichigo," keluhnya terdengar lesu.

"Kalau begitu tunggu di sini, biar kubelikan lagi."

"Tidak usah!" tanpa peringatan, gadis itu merebut keleng kopi Ichigo lalu meneguknya beberapa kali.

"Tapi itu bekasku, Rukia. Akan kubelikan—"

Belum sempat mencegah, Rukia sudah menelan habis isi kaleng minuman tersebut.

"Hahh, syukurlah. Kantukku hilang."

Dan Ichigo tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyeringai lebar. Gadis itu seperti punya seribu ekspresi wajah yang dalam sekejap mampu membuat hati pria sepertinya jungkir balik.

"Mekarnya kelopak sakura belum menyeluruh. Kita bisa kemari lagi saat perayaan Hanami." Ditatapnya lekat-lekat keterpakuan Rukia, "Itu pun kalau kau mau?" senyum Ichigo berubah kikuk.

"Aku mau."

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Ichigo menutupi ketidakpercayaannya. Apakah akan ada kencan session dua? Kalau boleh, Ichigo ingin berteriak 'hore' sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

Berjam-jam mereka habiskan dengan mengelilingi kebun binatang. Tidak semua kandang binatang bisa keduanya lihat, meskipun begitu tak sedikitpun Rukia merasa kecewa. Beruang kutub, panda, gorilla, gajah, hingga penakaran hewan-hewan reptile sukses memuaskan hati Ichigo maupun Rukia.

Arloji menunjukkan hampir pukul empat sore. Seketika Ichigo mengingat janjinya pada Zaraki-san dan rekannya yang lain, ia kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya yang selama kencan di-nonaktifkan.

Menuju gerbang Ichigo melangkah di belakang Rukia, agak lambat karena kesibukkannya membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Renji via email. Di depan, Rukia tengah menikmati eskrim vanilla.

_**Setengah jam lagi kau belum sampai di kantor. Maka kau akan mati di tangan Zaraki-san.**_

Cih!

Ichigo meremehkan. Renji pikir dengan pesan ini, dirinya akan kalang kabut lalu terbirit-birit menghadapi Zaraki-san? Melanggar janji yang dibuat oleh kepala kepolisian sudah bukan lagi ketakutan buat Ichigo.

Ia sudah terbiasa menolak, melawan apalagi menantang Zaraki-san. Tetapi pria tua itu malah gencar melibatkannya dalam banyak kasus berbahaya, tak takut sama sekali jika tugas penting tersebut akan gagal total di tangan anak buah sebengal Ichigo.

Semakin membangkang, maka Zaraki-san malah semakin ngotot memasukkannya ke tugas-tugas besar. Ichigo hafal betul. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa tiga atau empat tahun lagi, Ichigo akan dijadikan sebagai penerusnya di kantor kepolisian Timur.

"Ada apa?" tiba-tiba Rukia sudah menyamai langkah dengan eskrim yang hampir habis meleleh di lidahnya.

"Ah, tidak ada. Ayo kuantar pulang."

Ponsel kembali tersimpan. Tak mau menyiakan kesempatan, lelaki berambut oranye itu menyelipkan jemarinya di sela jemari Rukia yang menganggur.

Rukia mencegah langkah Ichigo dengan mempertahankan posisinya. Jemari mereka yang masih terkait satu sama lain menahan gerakan Ichigo. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Ichigo menoleh pada wajah Rukia yang—muram.

"Sampai di sini saja, Ichigo."

Ichigo tertegun. Tidak mengerti. Belum bisa mencerna.

"Aku bisa naik bus."

Apa ini bentuk toleransi Rukia yang membiarkannya pulang lebih dulu karena ada tugas penting? Tidak. Mana tahu Rukia tentang rencananya yang harus bertugas ke luar kota sore ini. Ichigo merasa tak pernah bercerita.

"Lebih hemat kau ikut denganku," Ichigo membujuk, tatapannya mawas pada tekad Rukia.

"Bokongku sakit naik sepeda."

"Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman. Lain kali aku akan menyewa mobil—"

"Bukan cuma itu," perlahan Rukia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo. "Kurasa tidak akan ada lain kali kalau kau mengharapkan hubungan lebih dari teman."

Seolah perasaannya ditelanjangi oleh ucapan Rukia. Ichigo tetap bersemu, meskipun dengan senyuman hambar.

"Kenapa?"

Ichigo mengamati ekspresi wajah murung Rukia. Ia merasa tengah ditatap kasihan oleh gadis itu. Ia belum mengatakan apapun padanya, ia juga belum sepenuhnya mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Tapi—"Kau menolakku?" desak Ichigo tak sabar lantaran sikap Rukia yang masih diam memandanginya dengan kabut ungu penuh simpati.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu tentangnya. Ichigo sulit menahan diri untuk menuntut jawaban dari Rukia yang membungkam.

"Benar, kau tidak tahu alasanku menolak?" sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. Tampak jauh lebih penasaran daripada Ichigo.

Gelengan kepala dari Ichigo menjadi jawaban bagi gadis itu untuk bicara lagi. Rukia diam sejenak. Kedua alisnya menjurang hampir menyentuh pangkal berpikir keras.

"Karena kau terlalu tua, Ichigo."

Mendengar alasan itu, Ichigo meraup dahinya dengan satu tangan.

"Umurku baru 23 tahun. Dan aku bisa menunggumu sampai kau lulus perguruan tinggi untuk menikah."

Lho? Kenapa urusannya jadi menikah?!

"Masalahnya aku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan pria yang lebih tua! Aku mau pria yang seusia denganku!"

Ichigo celingukan, menyadari jika sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Rukia, enam tahun bukan jarak yang jauh. Aku bisa mengimbangimu. Kau lihat tampilanku, aku—masih—muda."

"Kau ini sakit jiwa. Apa di dunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi perempuan seusiamu yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Penghinaan itu kontan saja membuat Ichigo marah.

"Di sekolah ada temanku yang mengatakan perasaan sukanya padaku. Aku yang biasa-biasa saja ada yang suka, masa' kau yang begini keren malah tidak ada?"

Tidak tahu harus berbunga-bunga atau teriris-iris. Ichigo mulai frustasi.

"Tentu saja ada! Dia cantik dan tubuhnya sesintal gitar spanyol!"

Rukia terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Baguslah, kalau begitu aku—bisa—hidup—tenang." Rukia mengidikkan bahu sebelum kemudian membungkuk pada Ichigo. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Lain kali kita bisa mengadakan kencan ganda di sini."

Ichigo menunduk dalam. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Dah, Ichigo," berusaha melihat wajah Ichigo yang menunduk, Rukia melambaikan tangan.

Gadis itu kaget ketika Ichigo menarik sikunya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

Beruntung mereka tidak lagi diperhatikan banyak orang. Ichigo berbisik, matanya tak berani mendongak pada Rukia. "Dadaku panas sekali, Rukia. Aku tidak suka perasaan seperti ini." Suara Ichigo terdengar serak, ia menggaruk dadanya yang memang serasa memanas di dalam. Di hati. Di jantung.

Bukan kemarahan yang panas. Melainkan cinta yang terlanjur bersemi itu terus memanas, diam-diam membakar dan menyiksanya. Ichigo meringis, menepuk satu kali dadanya kemudian mencoba mengangkat wajahnya tanpa beradu pandang dengan tatapan iba Kuchiki Rukia.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengurangi usiaku sampai 17 tahun. Apa ada cara agar kau menerimaku?"

Tak kunjung menerima jawaban, Ichigo menaruh pandangannya lurus-lurus pada sorot mata Rukia.

"Tidak ada."

Ichigo mengerang. "Oh, ya ampun," erangnya seraya mencengkram kepala lantas mengaitkan tangan ke belakang leher. "Kepalaku benar-benar sakit."

"Efek dicampakkan memang selalu begitu, Ichigo. Tidak akan lama, kok. Besok kau pasti akan sembuh total."

"Kuharap kau benar. Berlama-lama melihatmu membuat kepalaku hampir pecah," tandas Ichigo tajam.

Berbalik dari gadis sombong pemilik snowflakes, Ichigo memulai langkahnya demi menjauhi sosok Rukia.

Dia tidak akan peduli lagi. Dia akan melupakan kejadian hari ini. Memutar waktu kembali, Ichigo mengerti kenapa sejak bertemu tadi pagi Rukia tampak bersikap judes—berbeda dari biasanya. Jadi itu sinyal bahwa dia merasa terganggu.

Puncaknya adalah penolakan. Gadis itu memang masih kekanak-kanak'an. Hanya kerena berbeda usia? Ia ditolak perempuan kecil itu! Kesan baiknya pada Rukia lambat laun luntur.

Kencan pun berakhir. Misi Ichigo gagal. Seandainya diberi kesempatan, dia ingin sekali membalas Rukia. Membuat gadis itu merasa panas yang sama seperti dirasakannya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

Ichigo yang pagi tadi pergi dengan hati berbunga, sekarang harus pulang dengan membawa hatinya yang gersang.

Sepeda yang ia gunakan untuk kencan tadi telah kembali ke garasi.

Punggungnnya mengendur, bulu matanya yang panjang bahkan nyaris menutupi mata. Kedua genggaman di dalam saku celananya tergenggam erat. Baru saja menemukan sosok perempuan yang mampu membuat dunianya menarik, ia malah dicampakkan. Dibuang. Dikecewakan. Dibuat merana.

Ini barangkali tidak bisa dibilang hanya sekedar ketertarikan. Buktinya ia merasa dilempar ke dalam lautan neraka ketika gadis itu menolaknya dengan alasan yang tak berbobot sama sekali. Seolah-olah dadanya tengah dimasuki bara api.

Merasa benar-benar gerah, Ichigo membuka lemari es kemudian meminum sebotol air mineral dingin penambah ion. Berharap ion-ion negatif tentang Kuchiki Rukia segera menghilang.

"Kakak! Mana pesananku?" Karin celingukan mencari sekantong putih makanan yang mungkin digeletakkan begitu saja oleh sang kakak. Tidak ada? Kembali gadis itu memastikan, "Mana pesananku, Kak? Kau ke minimarket lama sekali sampai sore begini."

"Di mana ayah?" tanpa mempedulikan tuntutan Karin, Ichigo berlalu begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak tahu. Eh, lho?" sambil memanggil, "Kakak!" Karin menyusul sang kakak yang hampir menyentuh undakan tangga teratas, "Mana pesananku?!"

"Lain kali kubelikan."

Ditinggalnya Karin yang tercengang di tangga dasar dengan wajah kesal. Mungkin gadis itu memenuhi otaknya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak jelas tentang prilaku kakaknya yang mendadak kesurupan zombie.

Tak lama mengambil beberapa barang penting untuk bertugas. Ransel berisi pakaian seadanya, identitasnya sebagai anggota kepolisian, juga pakaian seragam serba hitam, Ichigo mengunci pintu kamarnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Dia punya panggilan dinas yang wajib dipenuhi. Jadi sekalipun hatinya dalam keadaan tak nyaman, sebagai bawahan bergaji, ia tetap harus menepati janjinya pada sang atasan.

"Karin, aku pergi dulu."

Ichigo melewati Karin yang tengah mengerjakan PR di meja ruang tamu. Karin lekas ke koridor genkan melihat kakaknya.

"Kakak mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya dengan kedua lengan bersedekap.

"Ke kepolisian. Sampaikan pada ayah, bahwa dalam seminggu ini aku tidak akan pulang. Zaraki-san mengirimku ke Osaka." Ichigo memakai sepatunya kemudian beralih menatap Karin. "Aku tidak yakin sampai seminggu. Jadi kau harus menjaga ayah dan rumah ini dengan baik selama aku tidak ada."

"Aku mengerti."

Seraya menekukkan bibir, Karin mengangguk patuh. Sementara Ichigo menaruh tangannya ke kepala adiknya untuk diacak-acak. Dengan begitu, Karin tak lagi memberinya banyak pertanyaan.

**.**

Perasaan pada gadis itu sekarang ia andaikan seperti racun. Penggunaannya sangat singkat, tetapi efeknya luar biasa menyakitkan. Semestinya perempuan yang pertama kali membuatnya patah hati tak lagi ia pikirkan. Rukia merusak hatinya sampai hancur berkeping-keping, oh—betapa benak Ichigo sebegini melankolis, batinnya terus berteriak frustasi tanpa daya mengutarakan.

Penghujung sore menyeret langkah sang lajang ke halte. Mata berbola cokelat itu sendu tertegun di tengah sorotan lazuardi jingga, berusaha menata kembali hatinya yang kacau. Deburan angin petang berlomba-lomba menerjang rambutnya hingga bergerak gemulai ke arah udara bertiup.

Butuh perenungan untuk memperbaiki kewarasan otaknya. Sehingga dengan harga dirinya yang tersisa, ia menarik napas seraya memejamkan mata kemudian mengembuskannya—melepaskan sebanyak mungkin kekecewaan yang disebabkan si cinta pertama.

Sampai akhirnya, sakit hati itu sedikit demi sedikit menguap. Meski sayup-sayup detakan jantung masih menusuk-nusuk rongga dadanya.

Ichigo duduk di kursi tunggu halte lalu mengeluarkan ponsel. Menghubungi kedua rekannya yang masih menunggu kedatangannya di kantor kepolisian.

Sambungan terhubung, diawali dengan teriakan teman Abarai-nya.

"_Kau ini benar-benar mau dipecat ya?!"_

"Kalian tinggal menungguku 'kan? Sekarang jemput aku di halte kompleks perumahanku," sahut Ichigo santai.

"_Tapi Zaraki-san memerintahmu—!"_

Tidak lagi mendengarkan rutukan Renji. Ichigo memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Beberapa bus singgah di halte mempersilakan para pelanggan pengguna angkutan umum untuk diantarkan ke tempat tujuan. Bus dari tiga jurusan telah lewat. Halte yang beberapa saat lalu diramaikan oleh para calon penumpang bus mulai berkurang. Di situ Ichigo masih duduk tenang menunggu kedatangan dua rekan kerjanya yang lain.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Mobil dinas yang dipakai demi keperluan tugas dari badan kepolisian menepi. Renji menyembulkan kepala lewat jendela. Dahinya dipenuhi kerutan kesal.

"Dasar Kurosaki brengsek! Cepat naik!"

Tak peduli pada makian Renji, Ichigo bangkit kemudian menempati kursi penumpang.

"Repot-repot menunggu di sana, kau malah menyuruh kami menjemputmu. Enak sekali jadi dirimu!" Renji belum habis memaki. Teman berambut oranye itu sungguh merepotkan dan bertindak semaunya saja.

"Sudahlah, Renji. Kau tidak lihat kondisinya?" Hisagi mengarahkan kepalanya pada sosok Ichigo yang duduk membeku di belakang mereka, menyuruh Renji untuk memperhatikan Ichigo yang membisu tanpa satu pola kalimat terlontar.

Renji mendecakkan lidah. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Ichigo. Ada banyak kesempatan lain untuk berdebat dan marah-marah. Setidaknya tidak dalam mode tembok ala Kurosaki.

Sembari melepaskan kacamata hitam yang terpakai lalu dilemparkan di atas dasbor dengan kasar sampai menimbulkan bunyi, Renji berusaha menarik respon dari teman di belakangnya. Sayang, Ichigo tetap diam melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil.

Hisagi menghela napas, diiringan dengan kedua alis Renji yang terangkat. Mereka saling melirik dan sama-sama tertumpu pada satu pertanyaan—ada apa dengan Kurosaki Ichigo?

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

_**.**_

_**Replay : Loli jun & ikma chan, **__masa' kurang panjang? Padahal itu udah usaha ekstra lho, cantik. __**darries, **__kita coba selang-seling deh (kadang panjang-kadang pendek) gitu ya, sebetulnya IchiRuki gak butuh orang ke tiga saja sudah meledak-ledak. Semoga masih betah baca ya, darr. __**cristiyunisca, **__tetep dibaca ya, cantik. Tetap dukung Ichigo di sini. __**Phi, **__harapan kamu adalah harapan kita semua (haduh!) Lihat perkembangannya ya, sist~ __**Guest, **__Maaf kalau gak bisa tiap part sepanjang part kemarin. __**jessi, **__barangkali ada penolakan, jess. Tapi dalam hati doang. Lanjut juga reviewnya ya. _

_**Dan para Loginers sekalian:**_

_**Hanna Hoshiko, Eigar alinafiah, anita-indah-777, prince ice cheery, angkerss-a-lauch, Azura Kuchiki, Izumi Kagawa, 15 Hendrik Widyawati, Rini desu.**__Terima kasih buat segala tanggapannya! Semoga masih betah di sepanjang cerita nanti :)_

_**.**_

_**Yuk, tungguin part lanjutannya ya. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach -0- Tite Kubo**

_**Snowflakes**_

_Part 7_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usai seminggu berlalu. Lanjutan pertemuan keluarga pun dilakukan hari ini setelah Rukia menuntaskan ujian.

"Mari! Silakan masuk, nona-nona cantik."

Bersama Kak Hisana, Rukia mengekori langkah sang kepala keluarga Kurosaki. Cukup mudah bagi mereka menemukan lokasi rumah dari deretan kompleks perumahan asri Karakura ini. Satu-satunya rumah yang memiliki sebuah klinik sederhana.

Suatu waktu jika mereka datang kemari lagi tanpa dijemput Isshin, mereka hanya perlu menanyakan dimana letak klinik dokter Kurosaki itu pada orang-orang.

Sementara pasangan di depannya telah memasuki rumah, Rukia masih termangu di halaman rumah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau. Tak seperti rumah mereka yang perkarangannya hanya dilapisi semen, di hunian ini—dimana tak ada seorang ibu yang mengurusi rumah—malah begitu sejuk.

Belum mau mengikuti jejak Kak Hisana yang sudah berada di dalam rumah, gadis itu tertarik membawa langkahnya berkeliling sejenak di tiap sudut halaman.

Pohon plum dengan mahkota putih tumbuh kokoh di bagian Barat rumah. Takut-takut ia bergerak mendekati sisi pohon, menangkap lebih banyak warna-warna suci kelopak bunga yang mekar di tiap ranting.

Angin sepoi-sepoi tak luput merayunya untuk terus berada di tempat teduh itu.

Berada di sini membuat hatinya tentram. Aroma bunga plum. Beberapa kelopak bunganya berguguran, jatuh bertebaran di rerumputan. Tidak aneh kalau Ichigo adalah salah satu dari banyak pria yang berhati baik. Sebab dia tinggal di rumah sebaik ini, sih. Mengingat ketulusan Ichigo, membuat Rukia tertunduk muram.

Ada beban tersendiri saat mengingat bagaimana kejamnya dia menolak pria itu.

Karena, pertama agak aneh ketika tahu bahwa Ichigo belum tahu apapun mengenai hubungan Kak Hisana dengan ayahnya. Kedua, dia begitu frustasi ketika Ichigo seolah tak memiliki dosa apapun karena menciumnya dan mengencaninya, padahal jelas-jelas pria itu tengah dekat dengan seorang wanita molek bertubuh sesintal gitar spanyol. Ke tiga, Rukia semakin dibingungkan pada tingkah jahil Ichigo padanya, pria itu selalu bertingkah layaknya remaja ingusan yang hobi bercanda padahal dia sudah berumur 23 tahun!

Maka Rukia tidak mempunyai alasan menolak yang lebih pintar selain daripada perbedaan usia. Walaupun sebetulnya ia belum berani berspekulasi kalau Ichigo benar-benar jatuh hati padanya.

Tak pernah terpikirkan dalam hidupnya kalau ia akan menolak dua pria sekaligus.

Hitsugaya ditolaknya. Alasannya, karena ia tidak ingin menikah dengan pria pendek demi perbaikan keturunan. Sedangkan Ichigo, ia tolak karena perbedaan usia mereka yang berjarak enam tahun.

Aduh! Rukia membentur-benturkan kepalanya di batang pohon plum. Menyadari betapa konyolnya alasan yang ia buat untuk menolak mereka.

Hati gadis itu masih sangat muda. Masih sangat mudah goyah dan peragu. Dia tidak berani langsung memakan omongan pria tentang cinta secara mentah-mentah.

Walaupun ia bukan model perempuan pemilih, setidaknya Rukia tetap membutuhkan kesungguhan dari pria yang menyukainya. Tetapi hatinya yang muda itu terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan.

Ia tidak butuh berpikir dua kali hanya demi menolak seseorang, tidak ingin memberikan harapan berlebihan jika akhirnya tetap akan berakhir.

Hanya saja, hatinya yang muda itu menjadi rancu—menjadi gamang kala sosok Kurosaki Ichigo muncul di sudut tergelap hatinya. Sulit dipungkiri bahwa gadis itu pun pernah tertarik pada pria itu. Pernah berharap mereka akan menjadi pasangan kekasih. Dan bayangan manis itu mesti dikubur agar tak terlihat oleh siapapun. Fakta pahitnya, ia harus menyerah sebelum berjuang.

Ichigo? Dia pasti benci sekali padanya. Rukia mengembungkan kedua pipinya kemudian menghempaskan punggung hingga tersandar nyaman di batang pohon plum. Mendongakkan kepala, ia memandang nanar pada kelopak-kelopak bunga mungil di atas sana.

"Rukia-chan!"

Seruan Isshin lekas menghentakkan Rukia dari lamunan, "Apa yang kaulakukan di situ?" Isshin berlarian kecil mendekati posisi Rukia yang mematung.

"Ma-maaf. Aku hanya kagum pada pohom plum ini, makanya sampai lupa masuk rumah."

"Benarkah?" seraya menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk, Isshin menoleh pada sosok Rukia yang tersenyum canggung. "Ini pohon peninggalan istriku. Sedangkan di sana," ditunjuknya kamar yang bersebrangan dengan letak pohon plum, "Kamar putraku. Istriku sengaja menanam di sini agar saat musim semi, Ichigo bisa langsung mendapatkan pemandangan paling cantik."

"Kau pasti sangat menderita saat melihat pohon ini."

"Aaa—tidak juga."

Rukia menoleh lalu buru-buru meminta maaf. Menceritakan luka lama terlebih lagi pada seseorang yang akan menempuh kebahagiaan baru, bukanlah hal yang sopan, tapi—"Isshin-san. Maaf kalau kau akan terganggu dengan pertanyaanku." Hati-hati Rukia kembali membuka mulut, "Kenapa kau mau menikah lagi?"

Isshin terkekeh lalu mengulangi pertanyaan gadis itu, "Kenapa aku mau menikah lagi? Kukira kau akan bertanya, kenapa aku mau menikah dengan kakakmu?" sekali lagi ia mengeluarkan suara tawa, membuat Rukia benar-benar malu karena ditertawakan.

"Tanyakan saja pada kakakmu," jawab Isshin seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tanpa memberi penerangan apapun pada Rukia yang menatapnya penasaran. "Ayo, adik ipar! Kukenalkan pada putriku!" ajaknya sembari merangkul bahu Rukia kemudian menjauhi pohon plum.

"Ha-hanya putrimu?"

"Uhm! Putraku sedang berada di luar kota. Pasti kalian nanti akan bertemu juga, kok. Aduh! Seandainya aku dan Hisana tidak menikah, kau pasti akan kujadikan menantu~" sepanjang jalan menuju pintu rumah, Isshin terus menggerutu. "Maklum, sampai sekarang, putraku itu masih lajang. Aku takut dia terkena wabah kelainan. Hah, aku tidak mau punya anak banci!"

Mendengar kata 'banci' lalu membayangkan Ichigo bertingkah kewanita-wanita'an, Rukia menahan tawanya yang hampir menggelegar.

"Punya putra banci dan putri tomboy. Oh, Tuhan~ bagaimana aku harus menjalani hidup—!"

Mendadak cap telapak kaki Karin berhasil menghiasi wajah ayahnya tepat ketika mereka membuka pintu untuk masuk rumah.

"Ayah bicara apa, sih?! Ayah kira kami senang punya ayah sinting sepertimu!"

Isshin terjengkang dengan bokong terhempas di lantai genkan, sementara Karin bersedekap memelototinya.

"Hallo, Bi. Namaku Karin. Salam kenal."

Cepat Karin mengubah ekspresi galaknya menjadi anak manis di hadapan Rukia.

Bi-bi?! Pekik Rukia dalam hati. Berat rasanya menerima panggilan itu, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi.

"Hai, Karin." Rukia mencari-cari keberadaan Kak Hisana, "Dimana kakakku?"

"Oh, ibu sedang di dapur. Membuat eskrim."

I-ibu?! Sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab begini.

**.**

**.**

Kuchiki Hisana berada di pantry usai menggunakan blender. Apron yang dipakainya terkena sedikit noda dari lumeran susu dan sari buah pisang. Adonan buah itu kental juga berwarna putih kekuning-kuningan. Kak Hisana meletakkannya di dalam sebuah mangkuk berbentuk oval.

"Waw! Apa eskrimnya sudah jadi, Bu?" Karin bertanya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Yup. Eskrim pisang."

Melihat keakraban kedua perempuan itu membuat Rukia tersenyum miris sekaligus iri. Mereka sepertinya sudah sangat cocok menjadi ibu dan anak. Gadis bermata ungu tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk menghela napas—pasrah melihat bakal ibu dan anak tiri itu tengah bercengkrama.

Rukia tercenung. Memperhatikan dalam diam sosok Karin yang sedang mencicipi betapa lezatnya eskrim buatan sang kakak. "Kita dinginkan dulu ke dalam freezer, ok," Kak Hisana menyuruh Karin menyimpan eskrim buatan tangan Kak Hisana ke dalam kulkas hingga adonan pisang itu lebih pantas dinikmati sebagai eskrim. Dingin dan manis.

"Rukia, apa kau dan Karin sudah kenalan?"

"Ya. Dia jauh lebih supel dari yang kuduga," puji Rukia seraya melirik Karin yang masih sibuk memasukkan eskrim rasa pisang di dalam kulkas.

"Oh ya, Karin. Apa kau tahu kalau Rukia ini kakak kelas di SMA-mu?

Karin menoleh lalu memberi jawaban, "Tentu saja. Bibi Rukia mungkin tidak mengenalku." Karin mengukir wajah Rukia lekat-lekat. "Aku tahu karena Hitsugaya selalu memberi salam padanya. Dari jauh saja, Hitsugaya selalu memperhatikan bibi."

"Eng, Karin. Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku bibi? Itu terdengar aneh," Rukia memprotes, sudut bibirnya terangkat mencoba tersenyum.

"Tidak. Kau 'kan adik dari ibu baruku, tetap harus kupanggil bibi."

"Hu-uhh~ Karin."

Melihat adiknya merajuk pada calon putrinya, Kak Hisana terkikik geli. Sementara itu, Isshin yang baru bangkit dari keterpurukannya karena jatuh terjengkang lekas menginterupsi kedua gadis belia yang masih bertikai.

Perkenalan keluarga kali ini lebih berguna di bandingkan perkenalan sebelumnya di restaurant. Tidak ada Ichigo di rumah membuat Isshin dan Karin tak mampu menyediakan jamuan yang layak untuk kedua tamu mereka.

Beruntung, baik Kak Hisana ataupun Rukia tidak peduli tentang jamuan. Rukia sibuk memperhatikan foto-foto yang terpajang, sementara Kak Hisana tetap atraktif meladeni kelincahan Karin saat membantunya membuat jus buah.

Di dapur terdengar pula suara Kurosaki Isshin merecoki kegiatan kedua perempuan itu. Mereka terlihat gembira sekali. Sempat terlintas dalam benak Rukia sebelumnya tentang sikap kedua anak Isshin-san saat mengetahui ayah mereka akan menikah lagi, prasangka negatif terus terngiang jikalau Kak Hisana akan diperlakukan buruk. Namun prasangkanya tak terbukti. Sekarang, entah bagaimana sikap Ichigo pada kakaknya nanti—atau lebih tepat pada dirinya, ketika tahu mereka akan menjadi satu keluarga.

Mendadak ia takut berspekulasi.

Takut kalau Ichigo memperlakukan Kak Hisana dengan buruk gara-gara penolakannya seminggu lalu. Rukia masih ingat; dahi Ichigo yang mengerut seolah kesakitan, kemarahan Ichigo karena ditolak mentah-mentah, ataupun kebencian baru yang timbul sampai-sampai pria itu enggan memalingkan wajah lagi bahkan untuk sekedar melambaikan tangan.

Gadis itu menghela pasrah. Dan ketika terdengar gema tawa dari ketiga orang di dapur, Rukia menoleh mendapati Kak Hisana tertawa lepas bersama keluarga barunya. Bukannya Rukia tidak suka—hanya saja suasana itu akan mengingatkannya pada kenyataan bahwa Kak Hisana memiliki beberapa orang yang wajib ia pedulikan, yang harus ia perhatikan.

Kenyataan bahwa, adiknya tidak akan lagi menjadi pusat hidupnya. Membayangkan Kak Hisana akan mengabaikannya demi mengurusi keluarga barunya sontak menyulut kecemburuan kecil di hati Rukia.

"Ayo dong Karin, cicipi ayah jus itu~"

"Tidak, ini punyaku!"

Sekali lagi terdengar oleh Rukia keributan di dapur.

"Sudahlah, Isshin. Biar kubuatkan lagi." Dari kejauhan Kak Hisana terkikik geli kemudian menyerukan nama adiknya yang beberapa saat lalu ia lupakan, "Rukia! Apa kau mau dibuatkan jus stroberi juga?"

"Aku tidak suka stroberi, Kak!" ada kejengkelan ketika Rukia menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, ia ingin sekali bilang 'Tak perlu menawariku, Kak. Layani saja keluarga barumu!' namun—bagaimana bisa ia mengacaukan kesenangan keluarga baru itu?!

Sedih karena Kak Hisana tak lagi menawarinya jus dengan rasa buah yang lain, Rukia kembali melanjutkan pengamatannya pada beberapa pajangan foto.

Jika sebelumnya ia melihat potret upacara kelulusan Karin di SD berframe 5R. Di situ Karin berdiri di antara rombongan kelas dengan senyum sumringah. Lalu frame lainnya berukuran yang sama dengan latar akademi kepolisian—jelas sekali foto ini milik siapa. Jejeran pria berambut cepak, mata Rukia menyipit ketika warna oranye tertangkap lensa ungunya. Kurosaki Ichigo tengah berdiri tegak, postur tubuh pria itu tinggi, dengan sinar wajah berseri ia tampak mengagumkan. Rukia tersenyum getir. Alangkah bodohnya, wanita yang pernah menolak pria setampan itu. Ia mendengus, menghakimi dirinya sendiri.

Langkah gadis itu akhirnya berhenti di ruangan keluarga.

Dalam keasyikan memperhatikan foto, Rukia seolah ditulikan dari suara-suara berisik di dapur. Bunyi benda-benda alumunium saling bersinggungan tak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Peduli amat! Terserah apa yang sedang ketiga orang itu lakukan atau apa yang sedang dimasak Kak Hisana bersama calon putri tirinya. Rukia terus menjelajahi dinding berwarna krim itu untuk mencari hal yang lebih menarik dipandang.

"Rukia! Ayo temani Karin ke toko sebentar!" tiba-tiba Kak Hisana kembali memanggil, "Karin minta diajari membuat kue tart!" pekiknya lagi tanpa melihat bagaimana gelapnya wajah sang adik.

Dia hendak mengiyakan suruhan kakaknya, sebelum akhirnya Karin memotong.

"Tidak usah, Bu. Aku sendiri saja!"

Ibu? Aduh, kenapa perasaan senangnya berubah jadi dengki begini? Rukia mencibir dalam hati.

Kemudian Kak Hisana tak lagi menyuruhnya. Bersama Isshin-san, wanita dewasa berwajah cantik itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat memasak yang dibutuhkan. Seiring Karin yang keluar rumah demi membeli bahan membuat kue, bunyi tubrukan benda-benda dapur kembali terdengar.

"Maaf ya, Hisana~ maklum barang-barang ini jarang dipakai semenjak Masaki tak ada lagi."

Setelah itu dengan senang hati terlihat Kak Hisana mencuci barang-barang tersebut. Tentu saja dengan dibantu oleh sang calon suami.

Kemesraan terjalin saat tanpa sengaja Isshin menyentuh jemari basah Hisana lalu keduanya saling berpandangan.

Di tempatnya, Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Seperti drama panggung akhirnya Isshin melepaskan jemari mereka, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di pipi Kak Hisana. Bunga-bunga imajiner muncul di antara pasangan itu dan efeknya membuat perut Rukia mual-mual.

Oh, ya ampun. Mereka patut mendapatkan pasangan ternorak di jagad raya.

Lupakan pasangan itu. Kini Rukia menatap kasihan pada satu-satunya foto berukuran besar.

Ini dia dewi di rumah ini. Nyonya Kurosaki yang sedang duduk memperhatikan suami dan anak-anaknya dari surga.

Seorang foto wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang tergerai. Pigmen cokelat muda keoranyean—rupanya Ichigo mewarisi pigmen ini dari ibunya. Senyum cerah terukir di sudut bibir tipis dari mediang nyonya rumah itu. Menciptakan aura terang di dalam rumah.

Hati Rukia seakan tercubit. Sesempurna apapun Kak Hisana, kakaknya tidak akan mungkin bisa menggantikan sosok almarhumah Nyonya Kurosaki.

"Kumohon maafkan kakakku, Nyonya." Pinta Rukia tulus. "Aku berani jamin kalau kakakku bisa mengurusi suami dan anak-anakmu dengan baik. Dia wanita alim, kok. Di sini kami pasti akan selalu mendo'akanmu." Gumamnya, sebisa mungkin bicara dengan suara rendah.

"Aku tahu, Rukia."

Rukia tersentak kaget. Kak Hisana sudah berdiri di belakang sembari menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk, "Ini—jus kesukaanmu." Serta senyum keibuan yang dalam sekejap menghapus kecemburuan dalam diri Rukia karena merasa diabaikan.

"Isshin memintaku untuk tidak menyingkirkan foto cantik ini. Meminta padaku sambil menunjukkan wajah seperti ini," lalu Kak Hisana menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama persis—raut mengemis ala Isshin dengan bibir yang menekuk di sana-sini. "Sebagai gantinya, kakak juga tidak ingin mengganti nama Kuchiki menjadi Kurosaki." Bubuhnya lagi.

Melihat Kak Hisana berwajah sekonyol Isshin. Bukannya tertawa, Rukia malah ingin menangis.

Dia ingin sekali memeluk kakak perempuannya itu sekarang juga, namun terhalang oleh gelas yang ia pegang. Dan dada Rukia bergetar saat sang kakak tiba-tiba saja mengamini keinginannya, Kak Hisana memeluknya erat dalam rengkuhan selembut sutera. Oh Tuhan, kenapa pelukan kuat yang harusnya menyakiti tulang malah terasa sebaliknya—terasa melegakan.

"Hisana, ini ovennya~ sudah kubersihkan," nada riang muncul dari pintu belakang.

Isshin kembali ke dapur dengan membawa sebuah oven diiringi nyanyian tak jelas.

Seiring nyanyian tak jelas melantun bagaikan jeritan kucing terjepit. Kak Hisana menatap Rukia, "Kau bisa membantu kakak?"

Cepat Rukia mengangguk antusias. Seolah-olah pertanyaan itu bukan hanya ajakan untuk membantu Kak Hisana membuat kue, tetapi ajakan agar Rukia bisa berbesar hati untuk membagi cinta sang kakak pada keluarga barunya.

"Ibu! Bahan-bahannya sudah kubeli semua!"

Tepat ketika dua wanita Kuchiki itu melangkah ke pantry, gadis Kurosaki pun berlari masuk menyusul langkah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang!"

Ichigo…

"Ayah!"

Gerakan semua orang di meja makan berhenti. Meski belum tampak sosoknya, itu pasti dia…

Isshin enggan menyahut. Karin masih sibuk mengunyah. Kak Hisana tampak tercenung. Sedangkan Rukia bersungut-sungut di kursi dengan titik kebekuan di bawah nol derajat.

"Karin! Aku bawa pesananmu—!"

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tinggi menjulang di tengah ruang keluarga yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur.

Ketiga orang lainnya memusatkan perhatian pada keberadaan Ichigo, kecuali Rukia tentu saja.

Berlawanan dengan Ichigo yang justru menyoroti kehadiran tiba-tiba Kuchiki Rukia di rumahnya.

Rukia memalingkan mata. Berusaha menutupi kecanggungannya dari hadapan semua orang.

"Ow, putraku. Ayo sini kita makan kue bersama!"

"Kakak~" Karin tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyuarakan kesenangan menyantap kue. "Ini enak, lho! Ibu baru kita pintar memasak!" pujinya sambil mengunyah.

Ichigo terdiam. Ekspresinya datar, belum bisa terbaca apa reaksi yang akan di perlihatkan pria itu di hadapan keluarga barunya.

"Selamat datang, Ichigo-kun. Aku—Kuchiki Hisana."

Diliriknya Kak Hisana yang membungkuk tiga puluh derajat. Menyadari adiknya berlagak sombong, Kak Hisana merangkul bahu Rukia kemudian mengajak gadis itu untuk melakukan hal yang sama, memberi salam.

"Ini adikku. Kuchiki Rukia."

Musik kunyahan dari Karin memeriahkan suasana pertemuan. Isshin yang sudah berada di dekat keterpakuan putranya segera menyeret Ichigo, "Tunjukkan hormatmu pada ibu barumu, Ichigo."

"Aaa—hallo, Bibi."

Akhirnya. Walau dengan tenggorokan tercekat, Ichigo berhasil menyambut salam dari Kak Hisana. Rukia yang berdiri di samping Kak Hisana tertarik untuk melihat reaksi Ichigo yang—tampak kalem seperti biasanya.

"Hai," tegur Ichigo singkat. Membuat Rukia yang tengah memperhatikan Ichigo dari ekor matanya nyaris melompat kaget.

Selepas berkenalan sejenak, Ichigo permisi untuk membersihkan diri. Terlihat jelas dari penampilan Ichigo yang berantakan dan kelelahan.

Pria itu datang dengan kaos gelap dilapisi jaket keabuan, jeans longgar yang dikenakannya tampak kusut, sementara rambut jabriknya awut-awutan seperti seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur.

Sungguh memprihatinkan ketika Rukia yang terbiasa dengan kemaskulinan seorang Ichigo yang serba rapi dan teratur, kini dihadapkan pada pesona Ichigo yang kacau.

Gadis itu diam-diam menatapi punggung lunglai Ichigo yang berjalan menaiki tangga. Menuju kamar yang berada tepat di depan pohon plum tadi.

Rukia patut bersyukur pada reaksi Ichigo yang tak berlebihan menanggapi pertemuan mereka setelah acara kencan seminggu lalu. Walau ia juga mengakui kekecewaannya ketika tadi Ichigo tak sedikitpun menyampirkan senyum pada Kak Hisana.

Selang menit kemudian, Ichigo kembali turun dengan tampilan yang lebih bersih.

T-shirt hijau tua dan celana sepanjang lutut membalut postur tegapnya. Rukia terpana—untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Ichigo dengan gaya paling santai layaknya pria rumahan biasa. Menanggalkan jubah kepolisian dan menjelma menjadi anak laki-laki yang berbakti pada keluarga.

"Maaf atas sikapku tadi, Bi. Aku hanya takjub pada pilihan ayahku."

Kak Hisana tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kakak! Kau harus memanggilnya 'ibu' jangan lagi 'bibi'," Karin menimpali seraya mengobrak-abrik kantong oleh-oleh yang dibawa kakaknya tadi. "Nah, kalau wanita muda itu baru kau panggil bibi," koreksinya dengan kalimat seringan kapas padahal ia melempar batu besar pada sosok Rukia yang bermuka masam.

"Bibi Rukia. Ehn… kurasa dia cocok jadi bibi kita."

Ichigo terkekeh membuat Rukia semakin naik darah. Isshin sendiri sudah melebarkan bibir—yah, jika ekspresi itu bisa disebut senyuman. Kak Hisana? Aaah, Rukia mengurut dada melihat bagaimana raut geli kakaknya terus meluas ke wajah cantiknya itu di saat adiknya tengah diledek oleh putra tirinya.

"Ibu, apa tiap kali bertemu orang baru Bibi Rukia selalu bermuka masam seperti itu?"

_Aku belum cukup tua untuk dipanggil bibi! Duo Kurosaki ini menyebalkan!_

Tanpa bisa menunjukkan isi hatinya. Rukia hanya bisa membalikkan badan kemudian menggigiti kerah bajunya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Sepetak kue tart yang sempat diriasi krim dan daging jeruk hampir dihabiskan oleh Isshin serta kedua anaknya. Kak Hisana dan Rukia hanya terkesima memperhatikan ketiga orang yang begitu lahap menyantap hasil karya anggota keluarga baru mereka.

Isshin sudah lebih dulu berhenti makan diikuti Ichigo yang sebetulnya tak terlalu suka makanan manis namun untuk moment ini ia mencoba untuk mencicipi. Kemudian Karin yang mendadak mengeluh kekenyangan dalam keadaan tumbang. Seperempat sisa kue kini teronggok di meja makan.

Dalam keterpanaannya mengamati Isshin-san dan Karin, Rukia menggulir pandangannya pada Ichigo yang duduk di sebelah Kak Hisana. Di saat yang sama Ichigo juga menatap lurus padanya. Mereka saling beradu mata untuk beberapa detik sampai ketika lengkingan suara Isshin-san menggelegar.

"Ini lezat sekali! Kau bisa menikmati kue seenak ini tiap hari, Karin!"

"Iya—tapi kalau begini terus, aku bisa gemuk. Ayah!" Karin tampak menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kekenyangan, "Kita bisa mengatur jadwal makan kue. Sekali dalam dua minggu ya, Bu?"

"Ok," sambil membentuk huruf O antara pertemuan jari jempol dan telunjuk, Kak Hisana lagi-lagi tersenyum senang. Sudah berapa kali hari ini Rukia melihat kakaknya itu tersenyum.

Tanpa memerlukan usaha yang berlebihan. Kak Hisana mampu menjerat calon putri tirinya tersebut dengan keahlian memasaknya yang memang tidak diragukan lagi. Dan Kak Hisana sendiri seolah tertular dengan segala sikap periang Karin yang lugu. Rukia menahan gejolak cemburunya yang kembali terbit.

Mata ungunya memutar bosan dan lagi-lagi ia harus bertubrukan dengan mata cokelat lelaki muda yang duduk di seberangnya. Ichigo bersedekap dengan punggung yang bersandar, menatapi gadis di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Rukia mulai merasa terintimidasi, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Apa kau mau melihat klinik?" tawar Isshin-san dengan bola mata berbinar.

"Boleh! Tapi kita harus membereskan ini dulu," wanita cantik itu menunjukkan piring-piring kotor yang bergelimpangan di atas meja.

"Sudah~ biar Karin saja—"

Karin langsung mencela suruhan ayahnya, "Oh sudah jam tiga! Aku lupa ada janji dengan Ururu. Semuanya! Aku permisi dulu ya!" berikutnya Karin sudah melesat pergi menjauhi meja makan.

"—yang men—" sang ayah melongo melihat putrinya keluar rumah meninggalkan tamu mereka, "—cucinya." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang melemah seiring bunyi pintu tertutup. "Ah! Anak itu benar-benar!"

Ichigo memijat pangkal hidungnya sembari menghela napas.

"Aku saja. Kau dan ibu pergilah melihat klinik."

"Tidak apa, Ichigo. Masih banyak waktu, aku bisa membereskan ini bersama Rukia." Tolak Kak Hisana halus.

"Jangan begitu, Bu. Kalian 'kan tamu di sini."

Mendengar jawaban putranya, Isshin-san mengangguk berkali-kali seraya tersenyum bangga.

"Baiklah," Kak Hisana menghela napas lalu menoleh pada Rukia. "Tolong bantu Ichigo-kun ya, Rukia?"

Rukia terbeliak. Dahinya mengerut ingin menolak, namun mana bisa ia mengecewakan permintaan kakaknya hanya untuk hal kecil seperti ini. Alhasil, ia pun mengangguk.

"Biarkan Ichigo saja, Hisana," bisik Isshin-san tak enak hati.

"Aku akan membantu. Nikmati kebersamaan kalian di klinik, kakak-kakak."

Kak Hisana dan Isshin-san meninggalkan Rukia serta Ichigo bersama meja makan yang berantakan.

Ruangan makan itu diliputi keheningan.

Sorot mata cokelat Ichigo dengan santai menjelajahi diri Rukia dan sesekali berhenti untuk memandangi lekat-lekat mata ungu yang selama ini tak ia temui. Rukia merona. Tatapan pria itu seolah membakar melewati bahan busana dan menyentuh kulitnya, menuntutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. Menggelitik Rukia untuk memastikan jenis hubungan apa yang akan mereka lanjutkan setelah ini.

Rukia sendiri mengamati setiap ekspresi yang disembunyikan Ichigo. Mencari tahu sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkan pria itu. Namun Rukia tak menemukan apapun.

Terkesiap dan nyaris kehilangan denyut jantung ketika Ichigo tibat-tiba berdiri hingga suara kursi bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar nyaring, Rukia memasang kuda-kuda dengan menegakkan punggungnya yang semula bersandar. Ia duduk terpaku dengan lutut dan tangan yang berdenyut, serta lidahnya yang seolah menempel di langit-langit mulutnya hanya karena sikap dingin pria itu.

Sontak Rukia mendongakkan kepala. Keduanya belum ada yang berbicara. Sementara Rukia khidmat pada urusan batinnya, Ichigo mulai mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor yang ada.

Dalam hati Rukia mengerang frustasi. Kenapa di saat yang dibutuhkan, bakat aktingnya sulit muncul? Gadis itu mengikuti gerakan Ichigo, ia juga membereskan beberapa piring yang tersisa, menumpukkannya menjadi satu lalu mengekori lelaki berambut terang itu menuju bak pencuci piring.

Jenuh dengan perang dingin mereka. Rukia akhirnya mendesah kesal, "Apa kita tidak bisa seakrab sebelumnya? Aku tidak ingin kemarahanmu ini merusak hubungan pasangan baru itu." Bunyi dentingan piring mengusik keheningan yang menguasai. Rukia menempelkan pinggangnya di tepi konter, sedangkan Ichigo tetap bungkam sembari menyusun piring kotor di bak pencuci.

Alih-alih melirik pada keseriusan Rukia, Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan gadis di sebelahnya dengan gemerisik suara air keran.

"Kau marah karena kucampakkan? Kita tidak bisa begini terus, Ichigo. Bicaralah padaku dan bersikaplah seperti biasanya."

Tak ada respon. Kata-kata gadis itu sama sekali tak menimbulkan aksi reaksi antara mereka.

Karena geram, Rukia memutar keran membuat air yang mengalir deras tadi berhenti. Tak terima Ichigo pun menepis tangan Rukia yang tengah menahan putaran keran sehingga air kembali mengalir. Gemas dengan reaksi Ichigo, Rukia mematikan air keran lagi. Kali ini kedua tangan mungilnya tertumpuk di atas putaran keran.

Ichigo tampak jengah. Pria itu mendengus keras seraya menatap tajam pada dua tumpukan tangan Rukia yang berhasil menutupi putaran keran. Lalu dengan satu tangannya, Ichigo menggenggam tumpukan tangan gadis itu berusaha memutar keran melalui punggung tangan Rukia yang menghalangi.

Telapak lebar Ichigo sukses membuat kedua cengkraman tangan Rukia pada keran ikut terputar membuka jalannya air.

"Aw!" Rukia berteriak kesakitan, tulang jarinya seakan mau retak.

Mau tidak mau Ichigo tersentak ketika Rukia meringis kesakitan. Mengibaskan kedua telapak tangannya yang kecil itu agar sakitnya menghilang.

Memalingkan wajah, pria itu melanjutkan pekerjaan mencucinya.

Tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Rukia. Ichigo akhirnya bersuara, "Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

Pengaruh kekasaran sebelumnya dari Ichigo yang berhasil membuat jari-jarinya mengeras. Gadis itu menjadi tergagap.

"Se-sejak sebelum acara kencan."

"Khe—" Ichigo menyeringai, gigi gerahamnya menggretak. "Beri aku waktu, Bibi. Kita tidak bisa bersikap normal apalagi berlagak akrab untuk beberapa alasan yang kau ketahui. Jadi, bersikaplah seolah-olah kita baru saja saling mengenal."

Bibi?

Bibir tipis Rukia menekuk ke bawah, dagunya mengeriput. Ia tampak sangat sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo duduk mencangkung di tepi ranjang sembari membuka agenda kecil yang selalu ia bawa setiap kali bertugas. Di pertengahan halaman terdapat sketsa wajah Rukia. Ada beberapa sketsa yang digambarnya secara acak.

Tahukah gadis itu apa yang dirasakannya seminggu setelah ditolak? Pria itu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan paras si pemilik gelang snowflakes.

Sepanjang hari Ichigo berusaha menyibukkan otaknya dengan banyak penyelidikan kasus di Osaka, namun semua itu tak berefek lama, karena selesai bekerja barang sejenak hanya untuk menikmati makan lagi-lagi ia akan menemukan wajah Kuchiki Rukia di piring dan genangan air minumnya.

Kerap sepanjang malam yang sebetulnya sangat singkat bagi polisi sesibuk Ichigo pun, raut mungil Rukia akan menghantuinya dalam remang-remang pijaran lampu bohlam. Ya, bahkan malam yang gelap gulita pun, gadis itu mampu membayangi mata Ichigo.

Yang tersisa cuma kerinduan yang menyengat. Jatuh cinta tidak mudah bagi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, sama sulitnya melupakan seseorang yang membuat hidupnya menarik karena asmara. Ichigo larut dalam kegamangan. Niat mencoba apalagi mencari peluang untuk merayu Rukia bahkan harus kandas hanya dalam hitungan hari.

Kuchiki Rukia tidak akan pernah jadi miliknya.

Mereka akan jadi keluarga. Hubungan antara keponakan dan bibinya.

Astaga—kebetulan macam apa ini? Ichigo melempar agenda kecilnya hingga terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Agenda malang itu seolah ikut menjerit bersama perasaan nelangsa tuannya. Ia mempertanyakan tujuan Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan gadis itu, untuk apa? Mengira bahwa keberuntungan cinta akan menghampirinya rupanya hanya harapan kosong belaka.

Selama ini Ichigo merasa cukup sukses menjalani urusan duniawinya, seluruh inderawi yang ia miliki bahkan nyaris dikategorikan sempurna, karir gemilang yang didapatkannya tergenggam di tangan—jangan tanyakan masalah otak, walau ia bukan golongan pria jenius, ia termasuk pria berbakat dambaan banyak wanita.

Walau dirinya jarang berdo'a meminta kemakmuran hidup pada Sang Pencipta, setidaknya ia bukan seorang anak durhaka yang melupakan makam ibunya apalagi menghalangi kebahagian baru yang datang pada ayahnya.

Sayang, kebaikan-kebaikan yang ia rinci itu tak cukup membendung rasa kecewa yang dirasakan. Rasanya gemas sekali! Satu-satunya hal yang paling diinginkan justru tak bisa ia dapatkan!

Ichigo terkejut ketika dari pintu kamar terdengar ketukan. Ayahnya menyembulkan kepala meminta waktu pada putranya untuk berbincang. Sontak Ichigo membenahi diri, ia segera mengambil agenda kecil yang sebelumnya tergeletak di dekat kakinya kemudian mengizinkan ayahnya untuk memasuki ruang privasinya tersebut.

Beranjak dari duduknya, Ichigo berpura-pura merapikan rak buku yang sebetulnya tak berantakan sama sekali.

"Apa kau sudah mengantar mereka dengan selamat?" seraya membuka salah satu buku yang diambil dari rak, ia bertanya dan melirik ayahnya yang tampak duduk tenang di ujung kasur.

"Tentu saja. Selamat sampai tujuan."

Oh, ada hal yang mengganjal sejak ia kembali ke rumah tadi. Sebuah mobil berkulit hitam cemerlang terparkir di halaman rumah.

"Kau membeli mobil?" pertanyaan itu seperti tengah menggantung di udara ketika ayahnya lekas mengiyakan.

"Ayah membelinya kredit."

"Dasar—harusnya kau bilang padaku. Kita tidak bisa membeli property mahal tanpa berdiskusi dulu. Lagipula, daripada kredit, kita bisa membeli dengan tunai. Uang tabunganku lebih dari cukup untuk membelinya, Ayah. Begini saja—" Ichigo berpikir keras kemudian meletakkan kembali buku yang ia pegang di rak, ia memandang ayahnya, "—urungkan saja beli kredit, akan kulunasi—"

"Akan kubayar sendiri, anakku. Simpan tabunganmu untuk hidupmu sendiri."

"Kau tidak akan mampu?!" bentak Ichigo.

Itu seperti penghinaan di mata Isshin. Tetapi sebagai seseorang yang kenal baik kepribadian putranya yang terlalu melindungi keluarga, sang ayah memaklumi amarah Ichigo.

"Lupakan tentang mobil, Ichigo. Ceritakan pendapatmu tentang keluarga baru kita."

"Ini belum selesai, Ayah. Mobil harus dibayar lunas dan mengenai biaya pernikahan aku akan membantu—"

Zaaat!

Seinci lagi tendangan Isshin bisa menyentuh kepala putranya jika saja Ichigo tidak gesit menghindar. "Dasar, kepala batu," desis ayahnya lalu tersenyum jenaka.

Menepis kaki ayahnya dengan lengan, Ichigo berhasil mengepalkan tinju dan hampir memukul mulut si ayah yang tengah menyeringai lebar.

"Aku heran. Kenapa Hisana-san mau menikah denganmu?"

Ichigo menurunkan tinjunya, begitu pula Isshin yang mengembalikan kaki kanannya yang sempat melayang tadi kembali menapaki lantai kayu. Ia duduk di kursi putar dekat meja belajar demi mengatur napasnya yang seolah tertarik ke atas kepala gara-gara tendangan dari ayahnya.

"Dia wanita baik. Karin menyukainya dan begitu juga aku. Ini bukan masalah rumit yang harus dibahas terlalu lama, jadi baik aku ataupun Karin hanya perlu mendukungmu. Kami tidak punya hak untuk mengatur hidupmu. Kau pria normal, kau memerlukan seorang wanita. Aku yakin, ibu bukan wanita egois yang cuma bisa menontoni suaminya kesepian sepanjang hidup dari alam sana. Dan kurasa bukan hanya Tuhan yang mengatur ini, ibu di surga juga pasti terlibat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Nadanya pendek-pendek seperti asma-mu," ledek Ichigo setelah menekan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano milik Ukitake Joushirou. Ichigo lantas duduk di kursi piano memeriksa satu demi satu tuts, barulah ia mengenali kerusakan yang terjadi pada piano ketika pedalnya tak merespon injakannya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat meresparasi piano ini," Ichigo menyarankan.

Sir Ukitake menghela napas. Piano miliknya itu memang sudah sangat lama tak lagi ia gunakan.

Berhubung ada yang berminat membeli piano itu, mau tak mau Sir Ukitake harus memperbaiki terlebih dulu alat musik tersebut sebelum dijual.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu bermain piano."

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk menyentuh mainan ini, Sir."

"Ho-ho—biar kuberi tahu. Kalau revolver adalah senjatamu sebagai polisi dipakai untuk menangkap penjahat. Maka benda ini," Sir Ukitake menepuk dua kali pianonya lalu menatap Ichigo lagi. "Senjata paling jitu untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita."

Ichigo menyeringai kecil kemudian mengendikkan bahu menandakan bahwa untuk sejenak ini ia tidak akan mempedulikan urusannya tentang wanita.

Berbicara tentang permainan pianonya. Ichigo memang sudah lama sekali tidak menyentuh tuts hitam putih itu. Mungkin sudah setahun terakhir ini, ia menarik diri dari kesukaannya memainkan piano. Acap kali jika dirinya merindukan dentingan piano maka Ichigo hanya akan menyalakan alat pemutar musik.

"Kudengar, kau yang memperkenalkan Hisana-san pada ayahku."

"Ya—bisa dibilang begitu, sih. Pada dasarnya mereka sudah berjodoh, aku cuma jadi perantara saja."

"Kenapa tidak denganmu, Sir? Kau juga butuh pendamping 'kan?"

Sir Ukitake tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak akan pernah menikah, Ichigo. Satu-satunya perempuan yang ingin kunikahi sudah mati," terangnya dengan suara yang dalam dan tatapan serius.

"Andai saja ayahku bisa sesetia kau."

Tampak Ichigo duduk menekuri lantai. Ruang kerja dosen seni lukis Universitas Seni itu mendadak senyap. Sir Ukitake menangkap kesedihan di mata Ichigo yang tertunduk. "Kau tidak suka ayahmu menikah lagi?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku hanya agak ragu yah—ah, entahlah."

"Kau terlalu cemas. Ayahmu itu orang tua yang membuatmu sebesar dan sesukses ini, Ichigo. Bagaimana bisa kau meragukan kemampuannya bertahan hidup?"

Sontak Ichigo mendongak. Ada mendung di warna kecokletan matanya yang Sir Ukitake tidak ketahui. Ada duri yang seolah-olah bermain di akar jantungnya. Membuat seluruh panca inderanya seakan terganjal berbagai benda tajam. Sampai ketika ruangan terbuka itu dikejutkan oleh kedatangan tamu Sir Ukitake.

"Hai Sir—!"

"Oh, Rukia!"

Di sana, di ambang pintu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu yang telah terbuka, Kuchiki Rukia hendak melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya seruannya terputus. Kemunculan tiba-tiba gadis itu spontan membius Ichigo hingga berdiri dari posisi nyamannya di kursi piano.

Ichigo terbeliak sesaat demi memastikan bahwa matanya sedang tak berkabut. Di belakang Rukia tampak seorang pria berdarah campuran. Berambut pirang dengan bola mata sebiru lazuardi.

Rukia berjalan masuk diiringi pria tadi, lalu keduanya menyapa Ichigo dan tentu saja Sir Ukitake sebagai pemilik ruangan. Seperti yang Ichigo minta sebelumnya. Kedua calon besan itu akan bersikap layaknya orang yang baru saja saling mengenal.

"Ichigo-san, Anda di sini juga?" tanpa mengurangi kesantunannya, Rukia membungkuk di depan Ichigo dan Sir Ukitake. Berlagak sungkan, Ichigo membalas sapaan gadis itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kira memintaku untuk menemuimu, Sir. Dia tidak sabar melihat kondisi piano yang akan kaujual," Rukia melirik lelaki bernama Kira di sampingnya dengan tatapan jengkel. "Oh, kenalkan Kira. Pria ini uhm—" sedikit kikuk Rukia pun meneruskan, "—calon keponakanku."

"Wah! Benarkah?!" seru Kira tampak tak percaya. Kemudian dengan ramah ia pun mengulurkan tangan pada Ichigo sebagai simbol perkenalan, "Namaku Izuru Kira. Calon suami Rukia."

Berkat itu, satu pukulan melayang keras di pundak Kira menyebabkannya meringis kesakitan. Sir Ukitake lagi-lagi tertawa lebar sementara si pria berambut jingga hanya menatap tajam pada sosok Rukia yang tengah marah pada lelucon pria pirang itu.

Ichigo mulai merasa pusing. Kepalanya mendadak kesemutan. Ingin rasanya ia menarik gadis itu menjauh dari hadapan si pria pirang, tetapi logikanya tak mengizinkan. Ia hanya perlu memalingkan wajah dari keakraban Rukia dan pria bernama Kira itu.

"Kalian duduk dulu. Biar kupersiapkan sesuatu," berikutnya, Sir Ukitake meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruang kerjanya yang dihiasi beberapa lukisan.

Sebetulnya Ichigo akan pergi. Namun, belum menjalankan niatnya, Sir Ukitake sudah lebih dulu ke luar ruangan. Sekujur tubuhnya menghangat. Isi otaknya seakan mendidih.

"Apa Anda mahasiswa di sini, Ichigo-san?" ditanya begitu oleh Kira, Ichigo menyoroti lensa biru Kira yang berbinar penasaran. Tak tertarik menjawab pertanyaan klise tersebut.

Akhirnya, Rukia yang menyahut. "Dia sudah bekerja. Sebagai—polisi."

"Waw, hebat juga." Puji Kira mencoba mengakrabkan diri, sayang usahanya sama sekali tak dipedulikan Ichigo. "Sebagai polisi seharusnya kau bersikap ramah, jangan sombong begitu." Dan ucapan itu sontak mencetak jurang parit di dahi Ichigo.

Rukia hampir saja menjitak kepala Kira, sebelum dicegat lelaki pirang itu dengan menahan lengan mungil Rukia.

"Akh, Rukia! Kau ini! Aku bisa botak kalau kaujitak!"

"Biar saja!"

Sejenak keributan tercipta di ruangan itu. Beberapa waktu kemudian Sir Ukitake datang bersama salah seorang karyawan kantin.

**.**

**.**

Bertiga mereka berdiri di bawah kanopi universitas. Mengakhiri urusan mereka masing-masing di tempat yang sama lalu pulang dalam waktu yang bersamaan, terang saja bagi Ichigo, semua menjadi semakin sulit. Meski sekuat tenaga untuk tak peduli pada cerita Kira, Ichigo tetap saja merasa terusik.

Batinnya diganggu setiap kali mencuri dengar segala macam perbincangan antara Rukia dan lelaki bermata biru itu. Kedekatan mereka tampak alami. Apalagi teman pria Kuchiki Rukia itu jauh lebih muda dari dirinya, sungguh membuat hati Ichigo mengecil sekecil-kecilnya.

Sedari tadi Kira bercerita panjang lebar padanya. Keinginan untuk meneruskan jenjang perkuliahan di Art University terpapar penuh antusias walaupun Ichigo tidak mempedulikan. Rupanya, selain sebagai calon pembeli piano Sir Ukitake, teman Rukia bermarga Izuru itu juga calon mahasiswa di universitas tersebut.

Berjalan beriringan menuju lahan parkir, mau tak mau Ichigo harus menontoni kedekatan di antara muda-mudi itu dalam kebisuan yang menyiksa.

Ia kemudian mempercepat langkah melewati Rukia dan Kira. Tanpa menoleh, Ichigo berlalu tanpa ucapan salam pada mereka.

"Hallo, Hisagi?" panggilan dari teman seprofesinya tersebut mempercepat langkah Ichigo. "Baiklah, kita ke sana." Mematikan ponsel, pria Kurosaki itu lantas berlari meninggalkan gedung yang dulu menjadi tempat bekerja mediang ibunya.

**.**

**.**

Ichigo bersama rekan-rekannya berkumpul di ruang penyelidikkan. Di ruang tertutup itu, dimana beberapa barang bukti diletakkan di atas sebuah meja persegi panjang. Beberapa jenis narkoba menjadi sorotan berpasang-pasang mata tim penyidik.

Morfin, kokain dan heroine terbungkus rapi, siap didistribusikan oleh tersangka. Dua dari pelaku sudah dibekuk sehingga tugas yang tersisa bagi tim Ichigo adalah menyelidiki asal dari penyebaran obat terlarang tersebut.

Renji melempar sebuah kartu tanda pengenal yang mereka dapatkan di dalam tas dari salah seorang pelaku. Sebuah paspor atas nama Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Dua orang itu tidak mau mengakui, pria ini pengguna atau pengedar. Kami baru mendapatkan informasi kalau dia salah satu mahasiswa Art University yang hobi berpergian ke luar negeri."

"Dia mahasiswa…" pertanyaan Ichigo mengambang di udara ketika Hisagi ikut menerangkan.

"Di antara kami hanya kau yang memiliki kedekatan dengan universitas itu. Bos berencana membongkar kasus ini. Spekulasi sementara mengarah pada jaringan mafia di Eropa, tempat dimana bocah biru ini menghabiskan liburannya." Hisagi kemudian duduk di tepi meja seraya berujar lagi, "Zaraki-san akan menjadikanmu mahasiswa di sana."

"Kenapa bukan kalian?!"

"Oh ayolah, Ichigo. Kau punya bakat untuk menyamar menjadi mahasiswa di sana. Tidak akan sulit buatmu, apalagi kau salah satu polisi yang identitasnya dilindungi organisasi."

"Sudah ada yang mengenaliku di sana! Dan kalian tahu, aku benci menjadi bunglon!"

"Zaraki-san sudah mencari tahu. Selain seorang dosen seni lukis, tidak ada yang mengenalimu 'kan?"

"Akh, sialan. Dimana Zaraki-san? Aku harus bicara," gerutu Ichigo.

"Sudah kuputuskan." Seorang pria tinggi berambut landak memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan tatapan setajam pedang, ia mendekati Ichigo. "April nanti penerimaan mahasiswa baru di sana, kau bisa menyamar menjadi mahasiswa baru dan lakukan pengintaian."

"Apa gara-gara kau tidak bisa memancing dua keparat itu untuk bicara?! Kau menyuruhku menyelesaikan kasus serendah ini? Ya Tuhan, Ketua. Kau tahu aku benci menahan diri dan hanya melakukan serangan diam-diam, sampai harus menyamar pula? Argh… aku tidak mau!"

"Kami sudah mengurus semuanya termasuk kartu identitasmu. Selebihnya kau harus bicara pada kenalanmu di sana untuk merahasiakan identitasmu dari orang lain."

Zaraki-san tetap bersikukuh, sedangkan Hisagi dan Renji memandangi penolakan demi penolakan yang dilontarkan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Dua tersangka yang tertangkap, Eugenio Porta dan Coyote Starrk kuserahkan pada kalian berdua." Sang pimpinan mengalihkan matanya pada dua anak buahnya yang lain, "Aku ragu dengan identitas mereka. Kalian bisa memulai penyelidikannya di kantor imigrasi."

"Ketua?!" Ichigo terus menolak.

"Kurosaki Ichigo—" kali itu Zaraki-san menyipitkan matanya pada sosok lancang Ichigo yang berdiri di depannya. "Silakan ajukan surat pengunduran diri sebagai polisi sekarang juga kalau itu maumu."

Sontak Ichigo bungkam. Enak saja! Namun, walaupun harus menyumpahi pimpinannya sedemikian rupa, Ichigo tak berani untuk memprotes lagi. Tampaknya, kata-kata Zaraki-san menjadi ultimatum keras bagi hirearki karirnya kelak.

"Ada lagi," tatapan si pemilik luka pelipis itu kembali pada bawahannya yang berambut oranye. "Kudengar dari istriku, bahwa ayahmu akan menikah lagi?"

Renji dan Hisagi turut menyoroti Ichigo yang kini menghela napas.

**.**

**.**

"Besok upacara kelulusan Rukia-chan. Apa kau mau ikut, Ichigo?"

Makan malam tersaji. Dibuka dengan pertanyaan ayahnya yang dalam sekejap merusak selera makan Ichigo. "Untuk apa? Kalau Karin yang kelulusan, baru aku berkewajiban menghadirinya," sanggahnya membuat ayah dan adiknya melirik pada wajah lelah anak laki-laki itu.

"Dia 'kan calon bibi kita, Kak?"

Isshin berdehem, "Karin benar. Tapi—oke! Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu Karin?"

"Uh-oh, umh—" Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya pada kegagapan si adik, pun ayahnya yang begitu tertarik pada keterangan putrinya. "Aku ada urusan lain. Maaf." Kedua pria itu menatap curiga pada Karin. Curiga pada rona kemerahan yang tergambar samar di garis rahang perempuan belia itu.

"Ya ampun. Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang berburu kancing seragam kakak kelas pujaanmu—" tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya, Ichigo mendesis. Agak geli pada tingkah laku Karin yang membisu.

"Oh~ manisnya, putriku ini."

Sehabis menyelesaikan makan malam. Ichigo tak lagi membereskan meja berkat jadwal giliran pekerjaan rumah yang diaturnya untuk Karin. Sementara ayahnya dan Karin sibuk bicara panjang lebar sembari membersihkan piring-piring kotor, Ichigo mengambil langkah kembali ke kamar.

Memikirkan perintah yang disusun Zaraki-san sungguh menguras tenaga. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun tetapi otaknya seolah diperintah untuk bekerja ekstra. Menyesal rasanya menjadi salah satu anggota yang identitasnya dilindungi.

Oke, dulu Ichigo begitu antusias ketika namanya dimasukkan ke dalam daftar batalion tergelap yang bertugas inti sebagai mata-mata jika suatu waktu organisasi memerlukan. Tetapi ketika dua tahun lalu, ia pernah diperintah menyelidiki kasus penyelundupan di sebuah pabrik persenjataan, Ichigo terpaksa membotaki rambut kebanggaannya demi kemulusan tugasnya sebagai mata-mata.

Dan sekarang, ia disuruh menjadi mata-mata di universitas. Mematai-matai pria bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Menjadi mahasiswa di sana lalu berbaur bersama kelompok orang-orang yang berusia di bawahnya. Membayangkannya saja membuat jenuh apalagi menjalani.

"Ichigo!"

Yang dipanggil meremas kelopak mata lantas menunduk ke lantai bawah. Dimana dirinya sudah di lantai atas dan ayahnya yang heboh itu meneriakinya ketika kakinya baru saja akan melangkah ke kamar.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau ikut? Hisana mengajak kita makan-makan," Isshin menyimpan kembali ponsel yang beberapa saat lalu tertera pesan dari calon isterinya.

"Apa? Kita baru saja makan 'kan?" Ichigo menatap senyum kecil ayahnya dari atas.

"Aku masih lapar, putraku." Tak lagi melanjutkan kalimat ajakan pada putranya, Isshin lekas mengikuti Karin yang tengah menuju pintu kamar.

"Karin! Kau juga mau kesana?" tuntut Ichigo nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika menemukan mata penuh minat si adik, "Kau baru saja menghabiskan dua piring nasi 'kan?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi—sepertinya perutku butuh makanan penutup."

Ayahnya segera berlalu sementara Ichigo tercengang. Pasti kue tart lagi, batin Ichigo berkomentar. Kemungkinan terbesar yang bisa ditebak cuma kue manis kesukaan Karin.

"Kau bisa gendut kalau mengkonsumsi kue tart terus," sambil menuruni tangga mengekori Karin dan ayahnya, Ichigo berlari kecil. "Lagipula ini sudah pukul—" dilihatnya Karin yang berbalik menghadapi kakaknya yang kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. "—pukul 07.10 malam"

"Sudahlah. Kakak mau ikut tidak?"

Ichigo berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. Menyusul ayahnya dan membiarkan Karin mengunci pintu.

**.**

**.**

Kedai sederhana berlabel tulisan salju dalam bahasa Inggris dengan ukiran spiral salju di beberapa dindingnya adalah milik Kuchiki Hisana.

"Selamat datang!"

Undangan terselubung itu tampak dihadiri oleh beberapa orang termasuk tiga pramusaji yang membungkuk pada keluarga Kurosaki. Satu di antara mereka ialah pemuda yang tadi siang bersama Rukia.

"Kira! Cepat bantu aku!" Rukia menyembulkan kepala dari balik tirai pembatas konter pantry, dengan rambut terikat yang berantakan, apron yang dipakainya sudah kotor di sana-sini terkena noda masakan.

"O-oh! Kalian—eh, Kakak! Mereka sudah datang!" pekik gadis mungil itu lebih histeris.

Dari jauh Ichigo mengamati tingkah Rukia yang tampak bersemangat. Apa itu efek karena besok ia akan lulus dari sekolah? Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum samar.

Sosok berantakan yang ditampilkan gadis itu ketika di dapur sesungguhnya sangat menggoda. Ichigo menggigit bibirnya. Gemas rasanya saat mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didapatkan. Ia mendecakkan lidah, kemudian mengekori langkah Karin dan ayahnya untuk duduk di salah satu meja.

Sementara Karin dan ayahnya menghampiri kesibukan Hisana. Lelaki berambut oranye itu duduk mantap sembari menjelajahi interior kedai.

Ada beberapa pernak-pernik berbentuk snowflakes dari bel angin yang terpasang di tengah pintu kedai. Persis gelang kaki yang dipakai Rukia.

Mengingat itu akhirnya mengundang perhatian Ichigo pada Rukia yang tengah melayani pengunjung kedai. Menjadi pramusaji rupanya sudah tugas rutin gadis itu membantu kakaknya.

Namun, yang mengganggu pemandangannya kali ini lagi-lagi keberadaan pria pirang yang semenjak tadi terus berdekatan dengan Rukia.

Perasaan panas di dadanya kembali muncul. Sama dengan yang dirasakannya ketika dulu ia ditolak gadis itu. Gigi depannya saling menekan mencoba menahan geraman. Sampai rasa panas itu naik hingga ke kepala, Ichigo mendengus keras. Ia berdiri lalu memasuki pantry dimana ayah dan adiknya juga berada di sana.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Ibu?"

"Eh—tidak perlu, Ichigo-kun. Duduklah dan pesanlan sesuatu."

Rukia yang baru saja mengambil pesanan untuk pelanggan segera menimpali. "Bantu kami mengantar menu pesanan. Nah, itu! Meja nomor 9 memesan yang ini," Rukia menyodorkan senampan menu pada Ichigo yang terpaku menatapinya. "Ada apa? Ayo! Tadi kau bilang mau membantu," tekan gadis itu berwajah serius.

"Sudah, biar aku saja—" Kira mencoba menengahi. Tapi niat baiknya urung ketika sekejap kemudian nakas berisi menu pesanan telah berpindah ke tangan Ichigo.

Hisana mendelik pada adiknya yang berprilaku kurang sopan pada calon putranya. Sementara Rukia menanggapi reaksi kakaknya itu hanya dengan mengidikkan bahu. Hubungan bagai api antara Ichigo dan Rukia tak luput dari perhatian si pemuda bermata biru. Dialog canggung yang mengisi suasana pertemuan Ichigo dan Rukia selalu saja seperti ini. Aneh.

Menyadari jika ia tengah diperhatikan Kira, Ichigo menyoroti mata biru Kira yang tampak terkejut pada serangan mendadak Ichigo yang balas menatapinya.

"Hisana-san~ lampu toilet kita rusak," terdengar seorang pramusaji melaporkan masalah kedai mereka pada sang pemilik.

"Benarkah?!"

Sebagai pemilik kedai, Hisana harus cepat tanggap menyelesaikan masalah teknis semacam itu. Karenanya, ia lekas menyuruh Kira untuk membantu melepaskan lampu bohlam yang rusak.

Kira mematuhi suruhan. Buru-buru berpaling dari kesibukannya mengamati prilaku antara Ichigo dan Rukia, ia mengikuti langkah si pelapor.

Rukia yang baru selesai mengantarkan pesanan ikut tertarik melihat apa yang terjadi di toilet. Ichigo melirik pada mereka. Sebelum kemudian bola matanya bergulir pada kesibukan sang ayah yang sedang membantu Hisana merebus kepiting sementara adiknya antusias membantu seorang koki perempuan muda berambut biru yang sedang menghiasi sebuah kue tart berkrim vanilla.

Pikiran buruknya mengarah pada sosok Kira dan Rukia yang menghilang di balik belokan menuju toilet. Ada-ada saja! Kenapa pula dia harus berpikir tentang urusan mereka?!

"Kyaaa! Kira!"

Jeritan mengisi suasana sibuk di kedai. Itu suara Rukia! Ichigo menaruh nakas lalu cepat-cepat mencari tahu sesuatu yang terjadi. Pun Hisana-san juga lainnya lekas mendekati lokasi kejadian.

"Hanatarou!" Hisana-san berseru. Di lantai tubuh Kira jatuh menimpa tubuh kurus anak laki-laki bernama Hanatarou, sedangkan Rukia berusaha meraup tubuh Kira agar menjauhi Hanatarou. Kedua laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan.

Ini bukan lagi pepatah. Tetapi kejadian yang benar-benar terjadi. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula! Kalau boleh Ichigo ingin sekali tertawa terbahak bahak.

Mencoba menolong, Ichigo mengangkat tangga yang menimpa betis Kira. Ayahnya turut menolong dengan memapah tubuh kecil Hanatarou. Adiknya ikut memapah tubuh Kira sehingga pria pirang itu diapit oleh kedua gadis belia berambut hitam.

Cih, enak sekali dia!

Lantas dengan gerakan kilat, ia mengambil alih tempat Karin. "Minggir! Biar aku saja!" Rukia dan Karin menyisih, membiarkan Ichigo membawa tubuh lunglai Kira.

Tangga yang tergeletak lekas dibenahi Hisana. Sementara Rukia memungut lampu bohlam yang menggelinding di sudut lantai toilet, "Hampir saja pecah. Sepertinya kabel di dalamnya terbakar, Kak."

"Ya—kita beli yang baru saja."

Rukia mengangguk. Mereka meninggalkan toilet itu dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh menit lagi ke pukul delapan malam. Kalau bukan karena malam begini, ia tidak akan menemani gadis ini membeli lampu di toko yang buka 24 jam. Berhubung dalam keadaan darurat.

Tidak ada yang bisa menemani Rukia kecuali dirinya untuk mengatasi masalah pencahayaan di toilet, maka sekarang—disinilah Ichigo dan Rukia. Berjalan bersama melewati trotoar setelah menemukan merk lampu yang diinginkan Hisana.

Mereka berjalan dengan jarak sekitar dua langkah.

Rukia meniti langkah di depan Ichigo dengan menjinjing kantong plastik berisi barang yang dibeli. Sedangkan Ichigo berjalan di belakangnya, menghindari sinyal apapun yang terpancar dari sekujur tubuh mungil gadis itu. Terutama aroma tulip yang senantiasa melekat di kulit mulus Rukia yang sesekali akan tampak menggoda ketika tersorot lampu-lampu jalan.

Tap!

Tiba-tiba langkah Rukia berhenti. Karena kaget, Ichigo pun menunda kakinya agar tak melangkah lebih jauh. "Aku benar-benar merasa serba salah menghadapimu," akuan Rukia membuat Ichigo membuang ego dan mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok mungil itu.

Selama perjalan ke toko, hingga tiba di toko dan sampai di pertengahan perjalanan kembali—mereka belum bicara sepatah katapun. Ichigo mengekorinya seakan-akan dirinya adalah pengawal dari Nona Muda Kuchiki Rukia yang berani mengakhiri perasaannya tanpa ada permulaan.

Berusaha tak peduli, Ichigo menatap sekilas sorot tajam gadis Kuchiki itu kemudian meneruskan perjalanan pulang.

Mencoba bersabar. Rukia menarik napas dalam lalu menghela. Kakinya ia ayunkan agar dapat menyamai kaki Ichigo yang lebar-lebar. Jantung Ichigo berdetak kencang saat Rukia telah menyamai langkah sehingga ketukan-ketukan sepatu mereka terdengar berirama mengalahkan kebisingan jalanan beraspal.

"Kau harus mengerti, Ichigo. Kita tidak bisa saling bersikap dingin terus karena kau dan aku akan jadi keluarga besar. Baik ini salahku. Tapi aku 'kan sudah minta maaf?"

"Akan kucoba."

"Apa?"

"Memberi maaf," Ichigo melirik sekilas pada Rukia yang sejak tadi tengah mengobservasi wajahnya.

"Tidak baik bagi seorang laki-laki berlama-lama merajuk."

Ichigo tak merespon, ia terus berjalan tanpa peduli pada gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Saat tahu kakakku akan menikahi seorang duda beranak dua, sebetulnya aku tidak bisa terima. Saat tahu bahwa kakak menerima lamaran dari seorang pria bernama Kurosaki Isshin, aku juga sebenarnya ingin menolak. Mengetahui putra dari calon suami Kak Hisana adalah teman kencanku, rasanya ada tumpukan besar di kepala. Aku juga sangat terkejut, Ichigo," terang gadis itu seraya menundukkan kepala. "Panas yang sama. Kurasa kau juga merasakannya. Dadaku seperti dibakar di atas kubangan api, seperti yang kaukatakan ketika aku menolakmu padahal kau belum mengatakan apapun. A-aku sendiri bingung. Ketika itu, aku tidak tahu cara lain selain menjaga jarak darimu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang tentang semuanya saat kita kencan waktu lalu?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepala. "Entahlah—aku hanya tidak berani. Dan aku juga sangat ingin mempermainkanmu." Dara mungil itu mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah berhasil," desis Ichigo kemudian.

"Lagipula—seharusnya aku yang marah padamu?!"

Meninggikan suara, ditemani hentakan kaki. Rukia bermuka masam sembari berjalan cepat melewati bahu Ichigo. Melangkah lebih unggul dari Ichigo yang sekarang ada di belakangnya.

Mendengar itu buru-buru Ichigo menahan Rukia dengan menggenggam lengan atas sang gadis.

"Marah padaku? Memangnya ada yang salah denganku, hn?"

"Banyak! Tapi satu kesalahmu ya-yaitu—kau rupanya sudah punya pacar 'kan?"

Tanpa sadar Ichigo mencengkram lengan Rukia semakin erat. "Gosip darimana yang kaudengar?"

"Dasar, menyebalkan!" tandas gadis itu tajam lantas mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ichigo yang menguat. Sayang, usahanya gagal ketika dalam sekali hentakan, tubuh kecilnya justru didorong oleh Ichigo hingga membentur tembok salah satu lorong pertokoan. "AAW!"

Dengan menghimpit Rukia diantara dirinya dan tembok, Ichigo bisa bebas menikmati ekspresi kekalutan di mata ungu cantik itu.

"Ma—mau apa kau?" cicit Rukia, membeku akibat bidikan mata cokelat Ichigo.

Sekejap Ichigo pun mencoba berdamai pada kemarahan.

Keberaniannya tersulut kala tatapannya turun pada sepasang bibir ranum Rukia yang agak terbuka, mengeluarkan udara mint dari mulut kecil itu sehingga butuh usaha keras bagi pria tersebut untuk mengendalikan hasratnya yang sudah lama tertahan.

Lalu, kantong digenggaman gadis itu pun terlepas. Jatuh terhempas di aspal—mungkin, mereka akan kembali ke toko. Membeli lampu yang lain karena lampu yang baru saja dibeli lagi-lagi retak gara-gara ulah Ichigo.

_**.**_

_**Bersambung dulu...**_

_**.**_

_**All readers, please give me your support again! Hehe.**_

_**Ah, tolong jangan serius memikirkan kasus-kasus yang dihadapi Ichigo nanti ya, itu cuma dijadikan sebagai bumbu cerita agar Ichigo dan Rukia semakin dekat, kok :D **_

_**Special thankyou; **__Azura Kuchiki, anita-indah-777, kichi no chappy, Eigar alinafiah, 15 Hendrik Widyawati, angkress-a-lauch, Dabelyu Phi, Hanna Hoshiko, prince ice cheery, Rini desu :)_

_**And for you; **__ikma chan. Guest. nanda-teefa. darries. loly jun. __cristiyunisca. snow. jessi. Riyuzaki L Ichiruki. __**Thank you very much for being in the review box! Ehm, mengenai Byakuya? Lihat nanti ya, readers :D**_


End file.
